EL ROSEDAL, LA NIEVE Y TU
by Magnolia A
Summary: Por Magnolia. Albert ha decididio llevar a Candy con él a vviir a Lakewood... pero él guarda un secreto que si lo revela laperderá para siempre... Chicas el fic completo.. espero quiren leerlo otra vez y me dejen  un review de neuva cuenta.


A pesar de que han pasado más de siete meses desde que separo de Terry en aquella fría noche de invierno… la rubia pecosa no había logrado encontrar el sosiego para su honda pena a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos sus amigos. Ante Albert, Archie y Annie aparenta cierta tranquilidad y alegría que está muy lejos de sentir… ellos por su parte no se engañan, saben que ella sufre y que solo disimula, ahora solo encuentra serenidad en el rosedal del joven Brower aquel al que la vida le quito tan cruelmente, aquel al que seguía extrañando, todos han tratado de disuadirla de que deje esa costumbre y busque otras diversiones pero todo es completamente inútil.

Albert piensa que quizás ha llegado el momento de revelarle la verdad que tanto le atormenta y que solo comporte con George y con uno que otro miembro de la familia Andley ese secreto es la verdadera razón por la que prácticamente obligó a Candy a ir con él a Lakewood, probablemente ese secreto sea la cura para la tristeza de Candy, no sabe si debe revelárselo ahora o tiene que esperar a que recobre su paz… no sabe que hacer, por lo que decide apoyarse en su mano derecha, amigo y padre… George Johnson.

El jefe del clan Andley y su inseparable consejo se encuentran en el despacho del rubio de ojos azules en Lakewood y Albert decide liberar su alma con George.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, buen George?

- Sabes que tienes que decírselo, encontrar el momento oportuno, lo que si te digo es que tienes que esperar a que haya se recupere de su ruptura con el joven Grandchester.

- Mi buen George… es cierto, ella más que nadie tiene derecho a saberlo.

- Así es.

- Además William, sabes tan bien como yo que podía ser la cura definitiva a los golpes que ha recibido su corazón.

- Créeme que lo sé y por mucho que me duela tendré que hacerlo.

Mientras George y Albert conversan, la chica preocupación de ambos caballeros, como se había hecho su costumbre estaba en el jardín de las rosas y hablaba como siempre en voz alta.

- Anthony… mi dulce Anthony ¿será que me aferró a ti y a tú recuerdo ahora que Terry no está? Nunca me resigne a tú partida, no fui a tu funeral y nunca he visitado tu tumba y tu muerte siempre me fue muy extraña… cada día te extraño más y más… me haces tanta falta… Anthonyyyy _(derrama algunas lágrimas)_

Lo que la rubia pecosa no sabe es que alguien la ha estado observando muy de cerca, ese alguien deseaba darle punto final a esa tristeza que le veía día con día. El extraño ya no soportaba más y decidió hablar con Albert arriesgándose demasiado y desobedeciendo la orden que tan terminantemente había dado Albert… "no te dejes ver" había dicho pero ya no toleraba más ver a Candy así.

(TOCANDO EN EL DESPACHO DE ALBERT)

- Adelante, contesta Albert un tanto molesto por la interrupción.

- ¿Pero que haces aquí?

- Vengo a hablar con usted… ya no soporto más, esta llorando nuevamente y amargamente ¿Por qué no tiene compasión de mí? O si yo no importo ¿de ella?

- Sabes que cometiste un grave error al presentarte así, sabes muy bien que nadie puede verte.

- Lo se, pero quiero saber si esta resuelto a hacer algo porque un día no podré controlarme. (el extraño sale corriendo muy rápidamente y desaparece de la vista de Albert y George)

- ¡George! (y se hinca llorando Albert)

- Señor, por favor tranquilo, ambos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar… por él no se preocupe yo hablaré con él, tiene que comprender que la Señorita tiene que estar mejor para poder revelarle lo que lo atormenta.

- Mi buen George… ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Después de esta conversación había pasado poco más de un mes… en Candy se notaba mejoría, estaba un poco más alegre, lloraba menos y poco a poco recuperaba su sonrisa. Nadie se engañaba todos sabían que no había sido ni el hogar de Pony, ni sus amigos, ni aún Albert él que la había dado cierto quietud a su atormentada alma, había sido cuidar de las rosas de Anthony que cultivo con tanto esmero como hizo Rosemary en algún momento, desahogarse en ese lugar le había hecho mucho bien.

Albert y George como en los últimos días la "espiaban" entonces George decidió hablar…

- William… ¿no crees que el momento se acerca?

- Sí, me temo que así es (dijo tristemente Albert) y cuando eso suceda… la habré perdido para siempre.

- Señor… si me lo permite y con todo respeto, usted no puede perder lo que nunca ha sido suyo.

- Acertado, Sr. Johnson como siempre.

- Quizás ahora sea la ocasión indicada para hablar con ella… la veo mucho mejor que cuando la traje aquí casi a rastras.

- Usted la conoce bien y sabe si es el momento de hacerlo… no se preocupe… todo saldrá bien.

- Así lo espero, George… lo único que deseo es verla feliz… aunque…

- Aunque usted no le proporcione esa felicidad… ¿cierto?

- Correcto.

- Y bien como "al mal paso hay que darle prisa"… voy a hablar con ella.

- Le repito que todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias George.

Albert se alejó y se dirigió a Candy, quería contemplarla y verla así antes de que quizás le odiara cuando le revelara la verdad.

- Pequeña… ¿me permites unos minutos?

- ¡Albert! (le abrazaba tiernamente y el rubio le correspondió) ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?

- Se retraso mi junta y me dije voy a ver a mi pequeña.

- Como siempre tan tierno Albert.

- Candy… necesito hablar contigo… vamos a aquel árbol, no podemos maltratar tan hermosas flores.

- Tienes mucha razón, vamos Albert.

Mientras se encaminaban al árbol que Albert había elegido, el chico rubio pensaba adecuadamente sus palabras… ¿lo odiaría Candy cuando le revelara su secreto? Bueno pues estaba a instantes de descubrirlo.

- Llegamos Albert.

- Sí, Candy hemos llegado.

- Y ¿bien? ¿Qué sucede Albert?

- Antes que nada… recuerdas que ¿prometimos compartir nuestras penas, tristezas y alegrías y demás pequeña?

- Claro que lo recuerdo.

- Bien pues voy a compartirte una… solo te pido que no me interrumpas por favor.

- Albert me asustas.

- Por favor prométemelo.

- Esta bien… me pides tan poco… que claro que acepto.

- Candy esto que quiero decirte lo he querido hacer desde que te traje aquí a mi lado es algo que me ha atormentado desde que tome las riendas de esta familia y no te lo había podido decir porque te veías tan mal después de haber roto con Terry que no quise ocasionarte una pena más ya se que me vas a decir que lo compartiera contigo pero dado tu momento emocional no lo considere prudente, pero ahora que estas mejor, sino totalmente recuperada, mejor, puedo decírtelo ya que esto que te voy a decir te afecta a ti directamente quizás incluso más que a cualquier Andley, incluso más que a mi. (guarda silencio)

- ¿Pero que puede ser tan terrible, Albert?

- Princesa por favor déjame continuar.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, prometí no interrumpirte, discúlpame.

- Pues bien, Candy se por Adam (el anciano portero de la mansión familiar) que mientras estabas viviendo tu duelo por lo de Terry llamabas a Anthony e incluso te escucho decir que no te resignabas a su muerte. (Albert por supuesto mentía había sido él quien escuchaba los desahogos de la rubia)… pues bien hoy es el día en que voy a aclararte todo lo relacionado con la muerte de nuestro querido Anthony.

Candy, al poco tiempo de haber tomado las riendas de esta familia hice investigaciones sobre la muerte de Anthony y me encontré con varias sorpresas, sorpresas que aún en este momento no logro creer, supe que no pudiste ir a su funeral y que nunca has ido a su tumba, eso se me hizo muy sospecho y seguí investigando hasta que descubrí que…

Albert fue interrumpido en su conversación por la llegada del corcel blanco propiedad de Anthony, aquel corcel que lo tiro aquel fatídico día…

- Albert, ¿no es este el caballo de Anthony?

- Lo es.

- No le he visto desde que Anthony murió… es más no pensé que volvería a verle… por favor… no quiere verle y comenzó a llorar…

- Por favor mi dulce Candy no llores más, calma tu congoja, pequeña pecosa no llores.

Candy pensaba que solo había una persona en este mundo que le decía así "dulce Candy", es más la frase completa le llevo a un recuerdo de aquellos tiempos en los que Anthony vivía… sí el le había dicho lo mismo cuando llegó huyendo de la casa Leagan. ¿Cómo sabía Albert que Anthony le había dicho eso?

- Albert como sabes que…

Candy se percata que hay alguien más con ellos y le ofrece su mano alza la vista y se da cuenta que no había sido Albert quien pronunció esas palabras sino…

- ¡Anthony!

Candy se desvanece y por primera vez no es Albert que logra sostenerla antes que caiga… no, ha sido Anthony Brower Andley… si el chico de las rosas, el que le regalo las "dulce Candy", el chico del que dijeron murió en la cacería, aquel por el que Candy lloro tanto, aquel por el que el "Tío abuelo William" la había mandado a estudiar a Londres para que se recuperara del duro golpe, el mismo muchacho por el que numerosas veces Terrence Grandchester sintió celos, aquel por el que mismo noble inglés le había visto delirar… si, estaba vivo y tenía a la inconsciente rubia pecosa en sus brazos.

- ¡Tío!

- Bien, creo que le hemos dado el peor shock de su vida, será mejor llevarla a su recamara.

- Yo lo hago tío, no me importa quien este o quien pueda verme, solo necesito de ella y ahora que me ha visto tengo que hablar con ella en cuanto se recupere.

El joven Brower había pronunciado esas palabras con mucha determinación, Albert sabía que Anthony no se alejaría ya más de Candy… había esperado tanto por volver a verle que sería capaz de matarlo si se lo impedía.

Entraron a la mansión de Lakewood, para fortuna de Albert no había nadie que los viera entrar, Candy seguía inconsciente y entraron a la recamara de esta y la coloco suavemente en su cama.

- Tío es tan hermosa, los años le han favorecido notablemente.

- Bella es, pero su belleza interna es mejor.

- Lo sé y bien tío estaré aquí cuando reaccione.

- Anthony aunque tratara de disuadirte se que no me harías caso, pues bien que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

- Tiene razón, no lograría nada.

Candy empieza a reaccionar, abre lentamente sus ojos… quien esta ahí viéndola delicadamente son los ojos azules de Anthony, esos ojos que la hacían soñar y que anhelaba volver a ver.

- ¿Mejor mi dulce Candy?

- ¡Dios mío! No estoy soñando… tú verdaderamente tú… _(empezó a tocar su cara)_

- Estoy vivo, jamás morí.

- Albert dime que no sueño. ¡Oh! Tanto rogué por ti… no puedo creer que ahora te tengo frente a mi.

- No sueñas, él es el secreto pequeña, descubrí mi sobrino vivía que estaba internado en el mejor hospital de Ginebra, mi tía Elroy lo llevó para allá para alejarlo de ti.

- Mi Anthony… ¿Por qué nunca viniste a mí?

- Candy, el tío William ya te lo dijo, a mi por me dijeron que la que estaba herida eras tú y que tenías amnesia y no recordabas nada… pero una mentira no puede sostenerse siempre, mi tía Elroy llena de remordimientos, me confeso toda la verdad a mí y al tío William, me contaron tú vida y…

- ¿Sabes lo de Terry?

- Lo sé y créeme que aunque me dio coraje en un inicio comprendí que no podías estar atada a mi recuerdo y decidimos no revelarte mi existencia… pero supe también tu separación del actor… ya no había motivo para ocultarme más de ti, pero llegaste a Lakewood desecha y no era el momento oportuno de revelarme ante ti.

Escuche muchas veces tus lamentos y como me llamabas pero no podía dejarme ver, un shock quizás te hubiera enloquecido, pero ahora que estabas mejor decidimos revelarte mi existencia.

- Siempre tan considerados los dos, pensando en mí, no puedo creer que la vida me haya devuelto lo que la muerte me arrebato.

- Candy –dijo Albert- los muertos no reviven, la vida misma te devuelve lo que te quito.

- Tienes razón.

- Tenemos tanto de que hablar Candy…

- Lo sé

- Pero no pueden hacerlo ahora, Archie está por llegar y no puede encontrarte aquí.

- Cierto tío.

- Bien yo llevaré mañana llevaré a Candy a donde te encuentras y podrán hablar, además de que al saber ella tu existencia, podremos planear mejor como se lo revelaremos a los demás.

- Esta bien… me voy ya.

El chico de las rosas deseba besar a Candy en los labios, nunca lo había hecho su boca infantil ahora era como granada fresca que rogaba ser tomada… pero se contuvo –no es el momento- pensó el joven Brower y la abrazó tiernamente y le beso en la frente.

- Hasta mañana Candy.

- Nos vemos, Anthony (pronuncio con dificultad el nombre)

- Te estaré esperando con impaciencia

- Y yo estaré impacientada por ir.

Anthony salio rápidamente de la habitación y la rubia abrazó a Albert.

- Albert me has dado la mejor y más grande sorpresa de mi vida… cuando recién "murió" –haciendo unas comillas en el aire- y que fui a al hogar de Pony y que tú me consolaste, yo siempre anhele escuchar su voz, ver sus delicadas de manos… hoy esas manos me han tocado ¡oh Albert! Todo lo que he vivido ha valido la pena… Tenemos tanto de que hablar…

- Si, Candy, pero recuerda que fuera de ti, de George, de la tía Elroy y de mi mismo nadie sabe aún de que mi sobrino jamás murió, ya hablaremos de cómo dar la noticia no solo al resto de la familia sino a la sociedad entera.

- Si, Albert… seré muy discreta… ¡ya quiero que sea mañana!

- Tranquila Candy tendrán todo el tiempo para hablar. Mientras prepárate para la cena.

- Si, Albert.

Albert salió de la habitación de la rubia… -como supuse la perdí a quien nunca fue mía- pensó tristemente Albert… solo me resta ayudar a ese par a fincar su felicidad, está claro que deben de estar juntos, primero la falsa muerte de él la destrozó que por eso la mande a Londres, pero nunca le olvido tan es así que Terry le tenía celos… Terry con quien pensé sería feliz, pero el destino les separó y ahora… Anthony vuelve a ella como guiado por sus ardientes lamentos… esos dos merecen la felicidad.

Al tiempo se sirvió la cena, todos estaban extrañados de ver a Candy milagrosamente alegre, había vuelto a ser la de antes en minutos ¿Qué pasaría? Se preguntaban todos solo George y Albert sabían que el caballero de las rosas era el responsable de esa recuperación.

Albert quedó con Candy de que después del desayuno la llevaría con Anthony quien vivía en la cabaña donde en sus días de vagancia había estado el propio Albert. Los dejo solos.

- ¡Anthony! No me canso de agradecerle a la vida que estés aquí junto a mí.

- Créeme que estoy agradecido yo porque estás aquí, no pensé que volvería verte.

- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso… es necesario que hablemos de cómo ha sido nuestra vida Anthony, pero tú ya sabes como ha sido la mía.

- No te creas mi dulce Candy solo se lo esencial (Anthony mentía por supuesto sabía todo por boca de Albert peor quería escucharla de labios de ella)

- Anthony no se si te importe que hables tu primero por favor… no logro entender como nos engañaron el día de la cacería.

- No mi dulce Candy si fuera al contrario yo te hubiera pedido lo mismo… procuraré ser lo más breve posible.

- No importa si detallas muero por escuchar tú voz otra vez (sonrojada)

- ¡Candy!

- Vamos por favor empieza.

- Veras Candy… ese día después de que yo caí del caballo estaba inconsciente pero aún así podía escuchar tu llanto y tu voz clamando por mí, no sentía dolor, no sentía nada juró que pensé que vi a mi madre… estaba en un lugar lleno de luz y de paz… deje de escuchar tu voz… ya no oía a nadie ni nada… hasta que el grito de alguien me hizo volver a la realidad… era mi padre llamándome con insistencia… abrí los ojos… veía todo blanco alrededor, vi a mi padre y a la tía abuela conmigo ahora si que sentí mucho dolor sobretodo en la espalda y en la cabeza que fue donde recibí el golpe…

- Espera… ¿tu padre estaba allí?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Porque cuando viaje a Londres era él el capitán del barco ¿Por qué no me reveló que no habías muerto?

- Candy, mi padre fue amenazado por la tía, créeme que siempre quiso decirte que yo vivía que no había muerto como decían…

- ¿Con que le amenazaron?

- Con que jamás volvería verme.

- Pobre de tu padre… pero continua... perdón por interrumpirte.

- No es nada… interrúmpeme cada que tengas duda

- Esta bien

- Pues bien continuó estaba yo todo adolorido, según supe después estuve como un mes inconsciente aunque para mi fueron solo minutos, lo primero que hice yo fue por preguntar por ti… ahí empezaron las mentiras… mi tía Elroy dijo que estabas muy malherida y que además habías perdido la memoria… amnesia total… yo me sentí fatal... solo dios sabe lo que lloré por ti.

- Y lo que yo llore por ti Anthony

- Bueno pues Candy mi recuperación fue muy lenta tarde en caminar… fueron largos meses y siempre que preguntaba por ti decían que mejorabas y que seguías con amnesia.

- Mientras nosotros aquí lloramos tu partida… aunque yo no fui a tu funeral y nunca me permitieron ir al cementerio.

- Es lógico Candy, la tía tenía miedo… aunque en nada le hubiera afectado que hubieras ido a verme alguna vez al cementerio.

- Nunca lo entendí.

- Pero bueno dime que paso después

- Verás conforme yo mostraba mejoría yo notaba a la tía más nerviosa sobre todo cuando me dijo que no estaba en América sino en Ginebra, cada que yo preguntaba cuando regresaríamos ella se ponía más nerviosa y evadía todo lo que preguntaba. Pues bien un día, no un día el día que me dieron de alta yo estaba muy contento pues después de todo vería a mí familia de nuevo y a ti una vez más… fue el momento más triste de mi vida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ese fue el día que mi tía confesó la verdad.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- Yo empecé a sospechar que algo raro pasaba porque fuimos a la exclusiva villa de mi tía en Ginebra, esa villa se encuentra a unos 45 kilómetros de la ciudad, me sentí raro, no solo yo también mi padre ya que esa villa es un verdadero refugio de la tía… esa villa la heredó mi tía del abuelo Andley quien la quería mucho… fue su herencia ella quien también le quería lo convirtió en su santuario privado, nadie ni siquiera el tío Albert como el jerarca de la familia la había visitado jamás… el honor de llevarnos a nosotros ahí fue algo sorprendente eso confirmó mi sospechas y las de mi padre de que algo terrible estaba por pasar…

- Y mientras yo, huí al hogar de Pony a sanar mi mal herido corazón que nada ni nadie lograba curar…. Pero bueno que paso

- Pues finalmente llegamos a la finca de la tía… es hermosa en verdad… llena de abetos, cedros… en fin algo maravilloso… respecto a lo que nos concierne… tomamos el té… finalmente la tía empezó a confesar la verdad… dijo que tú vivías que nunca habías muerto es más que estabas perfectamente bien que nunca tuviste amnesia que fuiste a estudiar con Archie y Stear… que estaba muy arrepentida ofrecía mil disculpas, además nos reveló la ausencia del tío abuelo William, es más que desconocía su paradero…

- Haber Anthony… eso significa que tú te enteraste de que yo no estaba muerta cuando Albert había ya desparecido…. Paso mucho tiempo porque para entonces yo había dejado el San Pablo…

- Sí Candy así es… esto que dices lo supe después cuando pude hablar con el tío Albert… cuando regresó a la familia.

- Haber Anthony, ¿Albert fue a verte a Ginebra?

- No, estuvimos aquí mismo en Chicago, en un lugar supersecreto para que nadie me viera, la tía lo trajo conmigo… entonces fue como él me contó que había vivido contigo, su amnesia en fin y por supuesto tu romance con Terry.

- Pero Anthony para entonces yo ya había roto con él

- Él creo que todavía tenía esperanzas de que se reconciliaran, pero eso nunca llegó y te vio tan triste que prácticamente te obligó a venir a Lakewood ¿no?

- Si, es cierto, mi hogar ya no me daba eso que yo necesitaba y dije quizás aquí lo logre. Cuidar de tus rosas fue una gran terapia para mí. ¿Cuándo regresaste de Ginebra? Eso no me lo contaste.

- Es cierto, decidimos regresar en cuanto el tío dio noticias suyas.

- Entiendo pero ¿cómo supiste de mi llegada a Lakewood?

- Mi tío me lo dijo aunque me advirtió que no permitiría que me vieras ni que me acercará a la casa y muchos menos entrara…. El verte después de todo este tiempo también fue un shock para mí, la niña que yo había dejado se había transformado en una mujer muy linda, pero llorabas y me llamabas no sabes como tuve que contenerme para no acercarme a ti pero si me veías en ese estado en el que estabas probablemente enloquecerías.

- Quizás era cierto, realmente tu recuerdo me ayudo en mucho a superar lo de Terry, no te negaré que fue muy duro, fue demasiado, te había perdido antes a ti…

- _(Anthony lo interrumpe)_ Pero heme aquí de nuevo… ay Candy existen tantas cosas que tengo que decirte…

- Sé que hay mucho de que hablar, por el momento me conformo con eso que mas has contado… empiezo a tener hambre.

- ¡Ah! Mi dulce Candy sigues siendo una pequeña glotona.

- Eso jamás cambiará… traje esta canasta con unos aperitivos que el propio Albert hizo… es un cocinero muy bueno.

- ¿Tú quieres mucho al tío verdad Candy?

- Por supuesto que lo quiero mucho, gracias a él los conocí a todos ustedes, me dio una familia, educación, le debo mucho a Albert.

- Candy tú sabes que él es en realidad…

- (Candy le interrumpe) si, ya sé que él es "mi Príncipe de la colina"

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –dijo un Anthony sorprendido-

- Él mismo me lo revelo… pero ahora ¿tú lo sabías desde aquellos días Anthony?

- Candy… sí ese día en que bueno, tú sabes en que me hablaste de él por primera vez y que por cierto saliste huyendo…

- Por favor no me lo recuerdes (sonrojada)

- Bueno ese día y aún la noche anterior al accidente estuve pensando en eso… dijiste que se parecía mucho a mí… solo había alguien así… mi tío William, mamá solía decir que éramos tan parecidos que podíamos haber sido hermanos además el día de la cacería yo planeaba decírtelo, debes estar feliz de haber encontrado y haber descubierto a tu primer amor Candy.

"Haber descubierto a tu primer amor" esto último la rubia pecosa lo sintió en un tono con cierto dejo de… ¿celos? ¡Claro! Es como aquel día en que ella le dijo así abiertamente "Tú me gustas porque eres Anthony" eso significaba que él creía que ella sentía algo más por Albert…

- Anthony… más que felicidad sorpresa… además no hay nada de que preocuparse Anthony…. "tú me gustas porque eres Anthony".

Y como repitiendo esa escena, Candy estuvo a punto de correr como la primera vez que pronunció aquellas palabras… pero esta vez… Anthony quien también estaba sentado se levantó y antes de que la pecosa iniciara la loca carrera, la tomo del brazo… y le dijo…

- Esta vez no voy a permitir que huyas mi querida Candy… esta vez te voy a retener conmigo, no voy a permitir que huyas (la volteó hacías si), ¿Por qué huyes?

- Vamos Anthony no me avergüences más (sin verle a la cara)

- Yo te lo diré entonces… te avergüenzas de tus propias palabras, no te apenes… necesitaba confirmarlo, yo pensé que quizás había posibilidades de que ahora que el "príncipe" había crecido, que sabías su identidad irías con él… si lo admito sentí celos.

- Anthony (ahora si viéndolo directamente), me apena decírtelo aunque el tiempo haya transcurrido, y sobre Albert te equivocas, ya te dije que sentí sorpresa, él es como mi hermano… Por favor tomemos el almuerzo.

- De acuerdo, solo para que lo sepas… tú me siempre me gustaste a mi y ahora aún más.

Candy ya no dijo una solo palabra… después de todo ¿para que? Pero el chico de las rosas estaba tan condenadamente atractivo, sus ojos azules…sus manos que Candy cuando recién "murió" anhelaba que la tocaran… ¡demonios!-pensaba Candy- si no nos hubieran separado seguramente estaríamos comprometidos o casados.

Anthony pensaba que seguía siendo tímida…la vio tan roja cuando le volvió a repetir "me gustas porque eres Anthony" seguía siendo sencilla, noble, pudorosa…. Me moría por besarla pero no quiero asustarla- pensó el chico Brower- y se dispuso a tomar su almuerzo.

- Candy ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Me abrazarías?

- ¡Oh! Claro que sí. Siempre tan caballeroso.

Candy se acerco al chico le abrazó como lo solicitaba, él también le abrazo… para ambos fue muy gratificante la sensación de sentirse mutuamente… estuvieron largo rato así abrazados además de que también estaban sin decir nada a pesar de que Candy quería escuchar más y Anthony quería saber más de Terry… tan absortos estaban el uno con el otro que no escucharon entrar a otro rubio… Albert que contemplaba la escena, ambos parecían una visión abrazados se complementaban perfectamente eran el reflejo del amor puro… después de todo, la historia inició siendo niños y de eso solo quedaba el recuerdo, Albert volvió a la "realidad" lamentaba interrumpirlos pero tenía que hacerlo…

- Candy, Anthony, lamento interrumpirlos.

- Tío (poniéndose d pie además de sonrojarse) no lo escuchamos entrar.

- Ya lo veo.

- Candy es necesario que regreses conmigo, tienes que estar en la casa antes de comer… Annie va a venir a comer, tienes que estar lista antes.

- Pero Albert yo quería pasar más tiempo platicando con él.

- Lo sé pero no quiero despertar suspicacias, no puedo hacerte ir todo los días de "compras"

- (Candy riéndose de buena gana) es cierto Albert. ¿entiendes verdad Anthony?

- Claro que sí… además sé cada que puedas vendrás a verme (guiñándole el ojo)

- Si, tienes razón.

- En cuanto pueda vuelvo Anthony.

- Te esperare mi pequeña pecosa.

- Gracias.

Ahora la que deseaba besarlo era ella, no podía hacerlo frente a Albert ¿Qué pensaría?, así que le beso en la mejilla y fue con Albert.

- Bueno Albert, vámonos.

- Vamos pequeña.

Ambos rubios salieron dejando a un Anthony en las nubes, pero también pensando… necesitaba saber más de Terry y como fue que el chico se anclo tan profundamente en el corazón de "su" Candy.

Mientras tanto Albert y Candy conversaban camino a la mansión.

- Dime Candy ¿Cómo te has sentido con mi sobrino nuevamente?

- Albert, tan contenta, tan feliz, no pensé volver a sentir así jamás desde que rompí con Terry, ¡oh! Albert me hacía tanta falta que si de verdad hubiera muerto yo creo que yo no hubiera tardado, al paso que iba en darle alcance.

- ¿en serio Candy? Vaya ahora entiendo porque Terry se sentía celoso de él.

- Ay Albert… pero cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo y cuando se lo diremos a la familia?

- Candy en eso precisamente tú nos va ayudar, yo creo que ustedes necesitan hablar contarse todo, reencontrase… sabes cuando los vi abrazados, me di cuenta más que nunca que tú y él merecen ser felices juntos, pero tienen que contarse todo Candy, debes ser sincera respecto a Terry pequeña.

- Claro sabrá toda mi historia con él, además gracias por ser tan considerado conmigo, bueno con nosotros, voy a tenerlo solo para mi un tiempo antes de que tenga que dar las explicaciones a la familia… ¡Gracias Albert!

- Será mejor que entremos.

- Sí.

La chica pecosa subió rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa… realmente haber vuelto a ver a Anthony le había regresado la vida, de Terry ¿Quién se acordaba?, más que nunca entendía eso que dice "todo tiene un porque", se le separo de Terry para devolverle a Anthony, el chico que jamás olvido.

Mientras tanto, Annie había llegado a comer… la intención de la muchacha era descubrir que la hizo recuperarse de un momento a otro ¿será que Terry la había buscado?, se preguntaba Annie, no lo sabría hasta que hablara con su amiga.

Una vez acabada la comida, Candy y Annie salieron a caminar al jardín…

- Candy… existe algo que quiero preguntarte… ¿Qué produjo ese cambio en ti? ¿Qué ocasionó que volvieras a ser la misma de antes?

Candy no esperaba esa pregunta de Annie, así que ideo rápidamente una mentira.

- Annie… fue Anthony

- ¿Qué dices? Él está muerto, el dolor te ha vuelto loca o que.

- No Annie lo digo en serio fue él, lo siento tan cerca de mí cuando cuido su rosedal… ese rosedal significa tanto para mí, me dio fuerzas para seguir y darme cuenta que no podía hundirme en mi tristeza.

- Vaya Candy ya me estabas asustando. Yo pensé otra cosa.

- Sí me lo imagino, que Terry me había buscado ¿no?

- Sí Candy.

- Si eso me lo preguntaron todos (Candy por supuesto que mentía pero tenía que decir algo, porque Annie no parecía muy convencida)

- Ya te dije Annie que recordé lo que paso cuando perdí a Anthony, estoy segura de que él no le hubiera gustado verme triste.

- Si, claro Candy.

- Bueno cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué me dices de Archie?

- Ay Candy… Archie me ha propuesto matrimonio.

- ¿En serio? Es magnífico

- Pero es una sorpresa no lo anunciaremos hasta dentro de de mes y medio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, queremos hacer una gran fiesta queremos que sea inolvidable.

- Por supuesto, yo guardare el secreto, me da gusto que al fin realices tu sueño.

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del novio de Annie, Archie que llegaba acompañado de Albert.

- ¡Gatita!

- Archie ¡hola! Que alegría verte.

- A mi también me da gusto verte y sobretodo repuesta.

- Gracias me siento mucho mejor.

- Se nota.

- Pequeña, necesito hablar contigo ¿se puede?

- Claro, Archie, Annie si nos disculpan.

- Por supuesto.

La pareja de enamorados se alejo, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Archie le cuestiono…

- Y bien ¿Qué averiguaste?

- Pues solo me dijo que tu primo Anthony le había ayudado que a él no lo hubiera gustado verla así, aunque si te soy sincera no me convenció del todo, ¿Qué averiguaste con tu tío?

- Pues me dijo algo parecido que todo lo había hecho cuidar de las rosas de Anthony, que él fue su cura, aunque yo siento que hay gato encerrado.

- Es cierto, pero dejemos que el tiempo pasé si hay algo extraño seguro lo sabremos en algún tiempo.

- Tienes razón.

Los chicos continuaron hablando de sus cosas, mientras que la otra pareja que habían dejado también conversaba…

- Candy, Archie me ha preguntado que fue lo que ocasiono el "milagro" de tu recuperación.

- Es curioso Annie preguntó lo mismo

- Eso quiere decir que sospechan algo ¿Qué respondiste?

- Nada, que a Anthony lo siento tan cerca de mí cuando cuido su rosedal… ese rosedal significa tanto para mí, me dio fuerzas para seguir y darme cuenta que no podía hundirme en mi tristeza.

- Tú que le contestaste a Archie

- Aaaa que cuidar del rosedal te había ayudado.

- Bueno Albert será necesario cuidarnos mucho y planear bien como les diremos que mi querido Anthony vive.

- ¿Querido?

- Ay Albert, que pena, pero tú sabes cuánto lo quiero.

- Lo sé pequeña no te apenes ni te apures.

- Gracias, creo que mejor vamos a comer…. Me subo a cambiar y comemos.

- Claro pequeña.

Candy subió a cambiarse su atuendo, se puso un hermoso vestido rojo con delgadas líneas blancas se sujeto su cabello con un listón de seda rojo y unas hermosas zapatillas blancas.

Ya en la comida, la rubia se sentía observada por Archie y por Annie parece que las explicaciones que tanto Albert como ella habían dado no les convencía demasiado, pero no sentía miedo, teniendo a Albert y Anthony a su lado no temería… pensaba como sería cuando supieran que le chico no murió además de volver solo por ella, ella estaba ansiosa por volver con Anthony, sentirlo cerca, estar en tus brazos, pero no quería dar más sospechas de las que ya tenían.

Albert conociendo a Candy, notaba la ansiedad de ella por volver con su sobrino era lógico –pensaba Albert- no se como me sentiría yo si un gran amor al que yo creí muerto volviera a mi de repente… ten paciencia Candy, ten paciencia pronto estarás de nuevo con Anthony.

Por su parte el objeto de los pensamientos de Candy no la pasaba mejor, eran horas desde que Candy lo había dejado, pero ya le parecían siglos, en esencia Candy seguía siendo la misma, además no podía sacarse de la mente a Terrence Grandchester, como había logrado que Candy lo amara, tenía una enorme curiosidad respecto a ese tema y quería conocerlo personalmente. Sabía que si preguntaba algo a Candy directamente ella se sentiría presionada… pero ya habría momento en que ella misma hablara de ese tema. Mientras tanto se puso a leer, sabía que a Candy le iba a ser difícil regresar con él el día de hoy, pero, volvería mañana.

Tal como el chico de las rosas pensó la comida se alargo más de lo planeado y para cuando la sobremesa termino ya era noche para volver con Anthony… iré mañana Anthony –pensaba Candy-

La noche llegó Annie por supuesto se quedo a cenar, la rubia se excusa alegando un dolor de cabeza, lo cual no era cierto, se fue a su habitación a dormir a soñar con su amor infantil ya a pensar también como tratar el tema de Terry sin herirle pero siendo honesta. El alba llegó tan pronto desayuno la chica con pecas fue adonde se encontraba su amor que también ya estaba ansioso por verla de nuevo.

- ¡Candy!

- Anthony buenos días disculpa que no haya podido regresar ayer me fue imposible.

- Si, Candy supongo pero no importa, has vuelto ya lo cual es lo único que importa.

- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. Antes de seguir hablando de ti y de mi, hay algo que quiero comunicarte.

- Te escucho.

- Tu primo Archie se va a casar con mi mejor amiga Annie Britter.

- ¿Annie Britter? ¿La chica por la que llorabas cuando encontraste a mi tío?

- Así es.

- Me da mucho gusto por ambos, ¿habrá fiesta de compromiso?

- Si, en mes y medio, para hacerlo oficial ya que la familia no lo sabe, me lo contó en confidencia.

- ¡Es una pena que no pueda asistir a la fiesta! –dijo el chico tristemente-

- Iras Anthony.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Claro, se me ocurrió una idea genial para que vayas sin que digamos quien eres en realidad no es el momento no podemos opacar el momento de los novios.

- Candy, ¿Qué planea mi pequeña revoltosa?

- ¿Revoltosa? Para nada, pero verás Annie hará su fiesta de compromiso usando antifaz obligatoriamente esa clase de fiestas siempre le han gustado a Annie… puedes hacerte pasar como amigo de Albert, que él te leve a la fiesta… bailas conmigo y usamos los antifaces, cuando se la hora de quitarlos desapareces de la fiesta. ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

- Me parece absolutamente genial, pero ¿esta segura que la fiesta será de antifaces?

- Claro, conozco a mi amiga, solo falta hablar con tu tío para que nos pongamos de acuerdo.

- Candy es fantástico… años sin ir a una fiesta, baile ni nada… tendré que practicar.

- No te preocupes tenemos tiempo.

En se instante entro Albert…

- Chicos mil disculpas, sobrino buenos días.

- Buenos días tío ¿se va a llevar a Candy ya?

- Para nada, solo vengo a decirles que si quieren pueden estar todo el día juntos, no hay compromisos hasta la cena, así que tienen más tiempo.

- Eso es magnifico –dijo Candy- por cierto Albert si tienes tiempo existe algo que quiero comentarte pero necesito tu opinión.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Albert… (Candy empezó a explicarle lo que anteriormente había dicho a Anthony) ¿qué piensas tú?

- Pequeña me parece una idea genial… solo faltan unos pequeños detalles… tú nombre y esas cosas.

- Además de enseñarme a bailar tío.

- Sobrino me sorprendes de la familia eres el mejor bailarín, será cuestión de recordar cosas. Bien tu nombre ya lo tengo… ¿Qué te parece Armand Green?

- ¿Armand Green? ¿de donde sacaste es nombre Albert?

- Bueno Anthony, Candy… Armand es el nombre de un amigo muy querido que tuve en mi aventura por África, pero murió de tuberculosis… y Green…no se como que combina –ríe-

- A mi me gusta Anthony.

- A mi también mi dulce Candy además mi "apellido" combina con tus preciosos ojos.

- No me apenes

- Digo la verdad, pero falta una cosa… ¿Qué voy a ser de ti? ¿amigo, socio…?

- Anthony serás un amigo que conocí en mi estancia en Londres, un chico escocés, heredero de una gran fortuna emparentado con la derrocada nobleza escocesa, así no te pondrán pero.

- Me parece muy bien, así la tía Elroy no podrá objetar si bailo con Candy toda la noche.

- Así es verás como te divertirás.

- Albert ya que tienes tan poco tiempo libre, y ahora que puedes… ¿no podemos empezar con las lecciones de baile?

- Me parece buena idea ¿Cómo sabes que tengo tiempo libre ahora?

- Sencillo de no ser así ya te habrías ido.

Los tres chicos de blondas caballeras reían de buena gana ante el comentario de Candy… así iniciaron las lecciones de baile para Anthony que más bien era un recordatorio de lo que ya sabía… así los días y semanas pasaron y realmente Candy y Anthony hablaban casi nada de sus vidas, agregándole que tenía que ayudar a Annie, ver el vestido y esas cosas, pero como Albert, Anthony era muy paciente, ver a Candy feliz le hacía feliz también.

Finalmente el día de anunciar el compromiso llegó... a pesar de sus convicciones y del plan todos estaban nerviosos, pero sabían que la velada sería inolvidable además de que era un manera de ver la reacción de la familia con un chico que no era Terry ni Albert.

En Lakewood todos estaban ya listos y preparados, los invitados estaban llegando poco a poco, Candy usaba un hermoso vestido azul marino straple con un ligero escote, había peinado su cabello con una hermosa peineta de oro blanco y zafiros, sabía que la hora de la verdad había llegado… claro que "Armand Green" llegaría al poco rato que Albert bajara que vestía un hermoso uniforme de gala.

La fiesta ya había comenzado y el baile había iniciado, ene se momento llego Anthony nervioso de volver a Lakewood… hacía tanto que no estaba en una fiesta aquí –pensó Anthony- y la hora de la farsa dio inicio.

- ¡Armand! ¡Que bueno que viniste! Dijo un efusivo Albert.

- ¡William! ¿Crees que me perdería una invitación a una fiesta de tu familia? ¿Cómo me reconociste con antifaz?

- Sabía que no resistirías, reconocerte es fácil te conozco demasiado bien ven voy a presentarte. –Tranquilo saldrá bien- dijo Albert en voz baja a Anthony.

- Bien Armand, te presento a los Andley mas cercanos… ella es mi tía, la Señora Elroy Andley, mi sobrino Archibald Cromwell Andley, y mi pupila Candice White Andley, familia él es Armand Green uno de mis pocos amigos, de alcurnia, emparentado con la nobleza escocesa heredero de una gran fortuna.

- William por favor no debes decir esas cosas… solo soy Armand.

- No es cierto, aquí mi amigo es tan modesto… desprecia a la nobleza inglesa, pero ha sido nombrado Sir (Caballero).

- ¡Vaya un noble amigo de William! –dijo la tía abuela-

- No, señora solo Armand, un placer conocerles (beso las manos de Elroy y Candy)

- El placer es nuestro.

Tocaba el turno de Archie… el chico rubio tuvo que reprimirse, tenía unas ganas enormes de estrechar a Archie, era como su hermano… pero se contuvo,

- Un placer Archie ¡Que igualado soy!

- No te preocupes, soy Archie, así me dicen todos, los amigos de Albert son también los míos.

- Gracias.

- Archie te he dicho que es tu tío William.

- No me molesta tía, para él soy Albert y no me falta al respeto en ningún momento.

- Bien, señorita, al ser la primera dama que tengo el honor de conocer… ¿me permite este vals? Claro William si consientes.

- Claro si ella quiere.

- Por supuesto Armand.

- A, Armand no seas tan formal aquí no estamos en la corte.

- No lo olvidaré.

- Con permiso –dijo Candy-

Anthony y Candy empezaron a bailar, todos estaban muy sorprendidos de ver a Candy bailar con alguien distinto de Albert y Archie… casi no bailaba con ningún otro chico, verla hacer eso fue una sorpresa increíble.

Mientras bailaban la ti le dijo a Albert.

- Vaya William, parece que si tienes amistades decentes.

- Todas mis amistades son decentes tías solo que Armand tiene dinero, pero también sencillez y corazón.

- Si tú lo dices, pero mira bailar con Candice…

- Tía es muy pronto para pensar en compromiso ¿no cree?

- William pero sería magnifico... imagínate un noble en la familia

- Vamos tía serénese, por favor demos tiempo al tiempo

El baile había terminado y "Armand" llamo la atención de todas las chicas por su gracia al bailar, obviamente tuvo que ser presentado a las féminas… el momento de anunciar el compromiso había llegado, Albert pidió al señor Britter la mano de Annie para Archie la cual fue concedida desde luego y el baile se reanudo con el baile de los futuros esposos. Bailaron solos una pieza para los demás volvió a haber baile.

Desde luego que Candy bailo de nuevo con Anthony, Archie y Annie conversaban al ver a Candy tan feliz y con esa actitud…

- Annie... mira es increíble ver a Candy tan acoplada con un desconocido.

- Lo es, pero me alegra por ella, así te deja respirar.

- Jajaja, nunca me ha molestado bailar con ella, pero hay algo en ese joven… no se…

- ¿Qué es Archie?

- Verás cuando nos presentaron y me dio la mano… no se fue extraño sentí como si ya lo conociera. Fue raro.

- Archie como crees…

- Además míralo bailar con Candy… yo solo la he visto bailar tan acopladamente con alguien, esa persona bailaba al mismo ritmo de ella, nadie le seguimos el ritmo a tu hermana, ni siquiera Albert o yo

- ¿Con quien?

- Annie, podría jurar que ella baila con mi primo Anthony.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Si, ya se que suena a locura, pero es así…

- Estás enloqueciendo Archie.

- Annie… ese extraño y Candy parecen conocerse, fíjate en su mirada, no hay necesidad de que hablen para bailar… así era con Anthony.

- Archie por favor quizás es un extraño que se ha acoplado con Candy y ya, me dijiste que es noble, los bailes en la corte se bailan como Candy suele hacerlo sin nunca haber asistido a un baile de esos.

- Sí Annie eso debe de ser… ven vamos a tomar un coctel

- Vamos.

Archie no estaba convencido de lo que había dicho… todo era muy raro con Candy de un tiempo para acá… ese extraño no le parecía del todo extraño… sus ojos le eran familiares… no se iba a quedar con la duda… con dieran las doce podría saber quien era en realidad Armand Green, sabía que era más de lo que aparentaba y quería averiguarlo ya….

Desgraciadamente para Archie el tiempo paso muy lento… y Candy seguía bailando con "Armand", llego un momento en que Albert tuvo que sacar a bailar a Candy para que Anthony descansara.

- Candy ¿Te diviertes?

- Claro Albert. Mucho

- ¿Qué se siente bailar con Anthony una vez más?

- Maravilloso. Único, se lo decía a él… me siento en las nubes al volver a bailar con alguien que lo hace tan bien.

- Si, Anthony siempre fue un bailarín excelente.

- ¡Pobre! lo he de haber cansado.

- No creo Candy, pero te saque a bailar para no despertar más suspicacias, además ya van a dar las doce y tiene que irse.

- Es cierto, olvidaba ese pequeño detalle.

Tal como Albert había dicho, sonaron las doce campanadas, las invitadas y el ansioso Archie buscaban a Armand sin antifaz… para disimular, Candy también lo buscaba… pero obvio no lograron encontrarlo, así que le pregunto la chica rubia a Albert…

- Albert, ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

- Pequeña creo que se hizo el escurridizo.

- Es una lástima… tenía curiosidad de verle el rostro a tan galante caballero.

- Yo también –intervino Archie-

- ¿En serio? –dijo Albert- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno uno no conoce a nobles muy seguido… en mi vida solo he conocido a dos.

- Si, Terry y Armand –dijo Candy-

- Así es gatita, ¿te acoplaste muy bien a bailar con él?

- Claro… es como si hubiera bailado con…

- ¿Con quien gatita?

- Archie por favor…

- Yo te lo diré gatita… como si bailaras con Anthony… ¿no?

- Si… -dijo una llorosa Candy- no me hables más de eso por favor Archie.

- Vamos –intervino Albert- no hay porque llorar ahora, espero que Armand me de una explicación de porque se fue así de la fiesta, un noble no deja a las damas esperando.

- De acuerdo tío, gatita me disculpo, tenemos que seguir bailando, ¿me concedes este baile Candy?

- Claro Archie.

- Gatita, perdóname… por favor.

- No Archie no hay nada que perdonar, sigamos bailando.

La fiesta siguió y todos bailaron y bailaron, termino muy tarde la fiesta, Candy estaba exhausta y durmió como princesa hasta las diez de la mañana…. Ni siquiera se desayuno fue con Anthony muy rápidamente… quería estar con él otra vez… al llegar el joven aun dormía a pesar de que ya eran las once de la mañana… no tenía camisa se le veía un torso maravilloso se notaba que estaba haciendo ejercicio… no quería incomodarlo así que lo despertó inmediatamente…

- ¡Candy! ¡Que vergüenza!

- No te preocupes, me salgo y regreso inmediatamente.

- Por favor, Candy.

El chico se vistió inmediatamente, se peino con esmero… todo lo hizo muy rápidamente y al fin hizo pasar a Candy

- Discúlpame, por favor.

- Nada de eso Anthony, pensé que estarías ya despierto.

- Me recuperaba apenas… tenía tanto tiempo sin bailar tanto.

- Tranquilo, yo entiendo ¿te divertiste?

- Por supuesto que si, además me emociono mucho volver a ver a Archie, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo…

- Lo sé, me di cuenta pero tendrás que esperar un poco. Además dejaste a tu primo muy inquieto, me dijo que parecía que bailaba contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Vaya Archibald es más observador de lo que creía tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

- Sí... pero bueno basta de hablar de la fiesta, ha llegado el momento de retomar nuestra platica sobre mi vida, hoy hablaremos de mi historia con Terrence Grandchester…

Anthony no podía creer lo que escuchaba… al fin Candy y por propia voluntad había decidido hablar del actor, del cual tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que clase de muchacho era Terrence.

- Mi querida Candy si el tema te incomoda…

- (interrumpe Candy) no Anthony, no me incomoda, quiero comenzar mi nueva vida sin secretos para ti, Terry fue parte de mi vida, me disculpo si te hiero con esta historia, pero es necesario que sepas.

- No Candy no me hiere, es lógico que hubieras continuado con tu vida… eso es fue bueno no podías seguir atada al recuerdo de alguien que no volvería… así que te escucho Candy…

La muchacha le contó como lo conoció lo que sintió, como le curo las heridas en el San Pablo, la subida forzosa al caballo para olvidar a Anthony y finalmente la historia de Susana Marlowe, como perdió la pierna por salvar la vida de Terry y como ella se sacrifico para que Terry cubriera su deuda de honor con Susana, además de la promesa de ser felices ambos.

- Candy veo que sufriste mucho, fue un acto hermoso de amor.

- Anthony ya sabes todo, lo único que me falta agregar es que a pesar de mi convicción fue muy difícil aceptarlo, me costo mucho aceptar lo que paso, por esa razón Albert me trajo aquí y aquí me reencontré con mi felicidad.

- Candy no te reprocho que te hayas enamorado de un chico como Terrence que según se por mi tío es hijo de un noble ingles ¿no?

- Así es, pero nunca me intereso eso de él.

- Por favor Anthony no hablemos de Terry por favor.

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo un Anthony celoso-

- Porque no vale la pena hablar de ello, solo importamos tú y yo en este momento. Además ya no siento más amor por él.

Candice había notado perfectamente el tono celoso del joven Brower, y para tranquilizarlo y demostrarlo con hechos sus palabras, hizo algo que sorprendió a Anthony… le beso tierna y delicadamente en los labios, para él fue un momento mágico…tanto esperar por probar esa miel, y esa miel le era entregada voluntariamente… ella se sorprendió por su propia actitud… jamás se había atrevido a robar un beso, pero era la única forma que encontró para demostrar lo que decía a Anthony.

- Espero que eso te convenza de mi sentimientos por ti –dijo una Candy decida que por primera vez no sentía vergüenza por una confesión de amor-

- Candy… discúlpame… fui un loco

- Anthony tienes que confiar en mi, olvida a Terry no me voy a negar si alguna vez tienes alguna duda sobre él pero por el momento solo importamos nosotros.

- Tienes razón.

Ahora quien beso fue Anthony…

- Joven Brower – dijo con falsa indignación Candy- no debe besar así a las damas.

- Tiene razón, pero ella fue la que empezó.

- Anthony, hablemos de otra cosa, Archie no va a parar hasta descubrir quién eres tú en realidad, tendrás que ir a algún otro baile y bailar con otras chicas, y decir que eres demasiado tímido y muy feo y que por eso no te quitas el antifaz.

- ¿Feo?

- No se me ocurre excusa mejor.

- Si Archie sospecha tendrá que ser así… no puedo aparecer solo en un baile, además sirve que convivo más con la familia.

- Es cierto, además nuestro plan esta funcionando muy bien… ni siquiera la tía abuela que sabe de tu existencia sospecha de "Armand"

- ¿en serio no me reconoció?

- Es cierto, Albert me dijo que estaba maravillada con que la "heredera" de los Andley bailara con un noble.

- Mi tía nunca cambiara.

- No.

- Así que… Anthony en la próxima fiesta que sea de antifaz, vamos a ir y bailaras con otras chicas, para no despertar más desconfianzas.

- Si tienes razón.

- Bueno Anthony…me apena decirte esto pero tengo que dejarte, Annie durmió aquí y seguro estará buscándome... tengo que marcharme.

- Si, Candy lo sé, mientras mi existencia no sea revelada así tendrán que ser las cosas.

- Así es pero ya llegara el tiempo en que no nos esconderemos de nadie. Nos vemos después.

- Candy…. ¿no se te olvida algo?

- No.

- ¿Segura?

El chico de las rosas se acerco a ella decididamente y la beso con más pasión que la primera vez, ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos… se sentía en la nubes.

- ¡Anthony! No hagas eso que si viene Albert…

- Mi tío no dirá nada

- Pero no debe de ser.

- Por eso me gustas Candy por pudorosa, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- De eso yo tuve la culpa.

- No, solo te me adelantaste a algo que yo quería hacer… pero vete ya antes… de que tu amiga inicie a buscarte y no te encuentre.

- Si, tienes razón.

- Nos vemos Candy.

- Nos vemos, cariño.

Anthony iba a responder pero la rubia no dio tiempo para más cariño le había llamado ella, parecía que la ternura de Candy en cualquier momento podía desatar en pasión… el chico se enrojeció por sus pensamientos… y seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Terry… Candy menciono que no le había visto después de la despedida la noche de invierno… ¿Cómo estar al cien por ciento seguro de que Candy ya no le amaba? ¿Por qué no le bastaba su palabra?... Debo dejar de pensar en ello, se decía a si mismo, al final de cuentas ella estaba con él, ella le había besado primero y le contó con lujo de detalles su historia… no debo pensar más en ello.

Por otro lado Candy, se sorprendió a si misma por lo ocurrido con Anthony primero le besaba y luego le decía cariño, pero no tenía que pensar en ello ahora, estaba segura que Annie le preguntaría y Archie... tenía que tener respuestas para posibles preguntas.

Cuando Candy entro a la mansión. Como ella misma lo previo Annie ya estaba en la mansión buscándola…

- ¿Annie?

- Hola Candy, yo quería despertarte y fui a buscarte a tu habitación y sorpresa que no estabas… empecé a buscarte ¿Dónde estabas?

- Buenos días Annie, quiero cambiar mis costumbres por eso me levante temprano y salí a caminar por el jardín...

- Candy… tienes algo raro... ¿es acaso por Armand?

- ¿Armand? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Vamos Candy… Todos en la fiesta no hablaban de otra cosa, acaparaste al chico, además de que a Archie lo dejaste bastante inquieto, jura conocer a Armand. Le encantaría conocerlo mejor.

- Sí… ¿y eso porque?

- No sé.

- Debe ser porque le ve parecido con Anthony a mi misma me lo parece.

- Y por eso ¿te gusta?

- Annie no me gusta… me llama la atención, me atrae.

- Bueno, por ahí empezará a gustarte… además un noble Candy.

- Annie me sorprende ese comentario viniendo de ti.

- Lo siento Candy pero solo imagina un poco… si llegarás a casarte con él los Andley serían muy poderosos más de lo que ya son.

- Vamos Annie no fantasees tanto, ni siquiera lo conozco sin antifaz.

- Candy a eso he venido… yo se que a pesar de lo que digas deseas ver del nuevo al chico, me costo muy trabajo convencer a mi familia y a los Andley, pero vamos hacer una serie de fiestas para continuar celebrando el compromiso mío con Archie es más la tía abuela está de acuerdo, también será de antifaces porque la tía dice que los nobles suelen hacer eso, usar antifaces en las fiestas para no dar a conocer su identidad tan fácilmente, sobretodo si son nobles muy poderosos y creo que por su comportamiento, Armand puede ser de esos.

- Annie Britter… ¿Quieres hacer todo eso por mi?

- Sí, me da gusto verte de nuevo feliz, y el chico podría ser lo que buscas de nuevo.

- Es cierto amiga que me siento muy bien con él, me gusta la idea Annie.

- Bien Candy, la boda es que diez meses la próxima fiesta será en dos meses, la segunda seis meses y la otra un mes antes de casarnos, si hay cambio de planes yo te aviso.

- Gracias Annie… pero cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que vas a hacer la esposa de Archie?

- Feliz, completamente feliz, no hay palabras para describir como me siento ahora.

- Lo entiendo Annie.

Mientras este par conversaba, llegaba Archie muy contento a ver a su prometida y… a interrogar a Candy desde luego.

- Señoritas, buenos días.

- Archie mi amor buenos días.

- Annie querida, buen día.

- Gatita buen día.

- Hola Archie… ¿Cómo amaneció el futuro esposo?

- Pues muy bien… ¿y tu?

- Bien, descanse como un bebe.

- Como no ibas a descansar si no paraste de bailar.

- Tenía mucho sin hacerlo Archie.

- Sí yo sé. Este chico Lord Armand es realmente buen bailarín.

- Muy bueno diría yo… sensacional. Pero ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en el tema de Armand Archie?

- Bueno, verás siento conocerlo, cuando me dio la mano sentí raro… sensación de conocerle de antes, además le da un "aire" a Anthony, baila parecido y tiene esos mismos ojos que él.

- Haber Archie, hay muchos chicos de ojos azules, Anthony no era el único… simplemente es que se parecen y ya.

- ¿Y que me dices de la sensación extraña al tocarlo?

- Eso si no se como explicarlo.

- Bueno cambiemos de tema –dijo Annie-

- Si hablemos de otra cosa.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al comedor, a tomar un almuerzo ligero.

Mientras tanto Albert había ido hablar con Anthony a solas, se percato que Candy estaba ya en la mansión, quería prevenirlo sobre Archie.

- Anthony… ¿estás despierto?

- Hola tío, buenos días.

- Buenos días, aprovecho que Candy está en la mansión para hablar contigo.

- Dime tío ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, Archie sospecha de ti.

- Si lo sé Candy me lo dijo.

- Pues sobrino yo sé que te mueres por decirle a Archie quién eres realmente, pero tenemos que evitar más sospechas sobrino.

- Ya lo sé tío, Candy dice que asista más fiestas, bailar con otras chicas y decir que no me quito el antifaz por feo.

- ¡Vaya! Esa Candy piensa en todo, la has cambiado… dime ¿han hablado de Terry?

- Sí tío, justamente hoy me hablo de él.

- ¿te contó todo?

- Todo.

- Pero te noto inquieto, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tío… tengo dudas… muchas dudas… me siento inseguro.

- Vamos Anthony ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo estar seguro si me ama y no a él?

- Eso es sencillo… ¿Y por eso estas así?

- Sí.

- Vaya enamorados, si no te amara no te hubiera contado la historia, verte no la hubiera curado, no buscaría estar a tu lado... ella además no ha vuelto a ver a Terry. ¿alguna duda?

- Tío lo sé… pero…

- Pero nada Anthony… quítate esas tontas ideas y disfruta a Candy, ámala, no permitas que sufra más una actitud de desconfianza la haría sufrir más ¿quieres eso para ella?

- No, para nada tío.

- Entonces haz lo que te digo

- Lo haré, muchas gracias

- Bueno sobrino, procura acercarte a Archie sin que sospeche nada… dile que te cayo muy bien... invéntate "una vida" cuéntale todo lo que creas que pueda preguntar para alejar sus sospechas.

- Tío no debemos mentir tanto.

- Pero es necesario en este momento creo que el momento adecuado de revelarle a todo quien eres es que hagamos una fiesta previa al matrimonio de Archie y ahí revelaremos tu identidad (Ambos desconocían los planes de Annie)

- ¡Tío! Es genial.

- Así no mentiremos demasiado ni por mucho tiempo.

- Es cierto.

Anthony… retomando lo que me dijiste de Candy, ¿quieres otra prueba para convencerte totalmente del amor de ella por ti?

- No tío, es suficiente lo que me ha dicho.

- No creo Anthony, los Andley somos difíciles de convencer, y con perdón de tu padre tú eres más un Andley que un Brower.

- Tío no es…

- Te lo diré…. Como sabrás Terry obligo a Candy a subir a un caballo a todo galope ¿sabes el porque?

- Sí, ella me contó que era para olvidar el trauma que le había dejado mi muerte y así lograr que ella me olvidará.

- Sabía que no te diría todo sobre esa historia del caballo… ¿te contó ella que le obligo a llamarte y que agrego que ellos debían vivir su vida porque estaban vivos y ellos muertos?

El joven Brower estaba realmente sorprendido, eso si que no se lo había dicho Candy.

- No tío eso no lo sabía.

- Ya decía yo, si ella no te lo dijo es porque quiere que estés seguro de su amor por ti únicamente por ti sin agregar los celos que Terry sentía por ti. Terry tenía tantos celos de ti que tu nombre era impronunciable entre ellos, con lo que te acabo de decir ¿estás convencido?

No hubo respuesta por parte del hijo de Rosemary… hizo algo que turbo a Albert… El joven de las rosas abraza fuertemente a su tío, Albert lo recibe amorosamente… casi paternalmente como suele hacerlo con Candy, era la primera vez que se abrazaban como lo que eran… tío y sobrino, directamente como familia eran lo único que tenían.

- Tío muchas gracias por sus sabios consejos, ahora entiendo porque Candy, lo quiere tanto tío.

- Vamos sobrino, no es para tanto, me haces sentir viejo con eso que me dices y más hablándome de usted… ¿Por qué no nos hablamos de tú? Así lo hace Archie, hasta Albert me dice, porque así me conoció, yo no pretendo que me digas Albert, puedes decirme tío William, tío Albert ¡pero hablándome de tú!, Armand lo hace así, ¿Por qué Anthony no?

- Tío, no es correcto, ¿Qué diría mi madre?

- Tu madre estaría de acuerdo, vamos por favor.

- Esta bien tío William, nos hablaremos de tú.

- Gracias, bueno me despido, cuídate y piensa y haz lo que te he dicho.

- Seguro tío, cuídate tú también.

Albert sale del lugar y sube su caballo, sabe que para Anthony es difícil hablarle de tú, el realmente fue educado como todo un Andley de vieja generación, gran bailarín, políglota, por lo menos hablaba tres idiomas más que el propio Albert, de finos y elegantes modales, pero además tenía algo que no todos los Andley, tenían… corazón y espíritu, que seguramente sacaron de la madre de Albert y de la abuela de Anthony.

Albert llega a la mansión y ve a los chicos platicando animadamente… observa detenidamente a Candy… radiante con su sonrisa en todo su esplendor, siendo la que era antes de perder a Terry, se acerca a los chicos.

- Buenas tardes chicos.

- Albert buenas tardes (Candy ve el reloj y ve que pasa el mediodía)

- Tío William buenas tardes

- Albert buenas tardes.

- Archibald Cromwell ¿Qué deseas de mi?

- Nada tío ¿Por qué?

- Te conozco bastante bien… hablándome de usted y llamándome "Tío William" es porque quieres algo. Dímelo de una vez.

- Albert en verdad me conoces (Archie repite lo que dijo Annie sobre las fiestas)

- Excelente idea…. Nos hacen falta ideas, además hay que celebrar que eres el primer Andley que se casa en muchísimo tiempo.

- Sí, es cierto tío.

- Estoy de acuerdo, invitare a Armand para que se reivindique.

- Hablando de él ¿ya sabes porque se retiro de la fiesta sin más?

- Así es, acabo de verle temprano, mando disculpas para todos, en especial para Candy por dejarle así sin más.

- Gracias Albert –dijo la rubia-

- Por supuesto que le reclamé su comportamiento, y dice que le da pena mostrarse porque es "poco agraciado" (Albert recalca con sus manos las comillas). Lo cual no es cierto.

- ¿Poco agraciado? Eso te dijo tío.

- Sí Archie, pero eso no es verdad, le gusta hacerse el misterioso, manías de noble.

- Eso debe ser tío, sabes me intriga mucho.

- Lo sé Archie, pero si quieres conocerlo mejor lo invitare a las fiestas que se van a hacer en cuanto tengamos bien definido todo, ya que de otra manera Armand no se dejara ver.

- Me parece bien.

- Bueno chicos los dejo tengo que revisar unos papeles.

- Hasta pronto Albert –contestan todos-

Albert se aleja con una sonrisa en sus labios, piensa para si, todo esta saliendo mejor de lo que había pensando, en la última fiesta revelaría quien era Armand en realidad.

Mientras en la sala…

- Bueno Candy, tengo que llevar a Annie con sus padres, nos vemos al rato.

- Está bien, Annie, cuídate.

- Si, claro que sí Candy.

- Archie cuidado.

- Claro gatita.

La pareja de enamorados se aleja, mientras Candy no cabe en si misma de dicha y felicidad, pronto llegaría el momento de revelar que Anthony no había muerto, se sentía liberada después de contarlo su historia con Terry, si corazón todavía se sentía herido en alguna parte, contarle a Anthony le había cicatrizado la herida. Corrió donde Anthony para contarle todo lo relativo a las fiestas, ya no había que invitar motivos, Annie sin quererlo los estaba ayudando en sus planes.

La rubia llegó exhausta por la carrera dada donde se encontraba su amor.

- ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!

- Pequeña pecosa… ¿Qué te sucede?

- Déjame respiro.

- De acuerdo.

Candy se recupero y al fin hablo.

- Anthony he regresado porque tengo buenas noticias, excelentes.

- ¿Cuáles son?

La ojiverde relato lo de las fiestas que se harían en honor de Annie, que solo faltaba ver bien las fechas aunque ya casi estaban definidas, además le contó como Albert lo justifico frente Albert y Archie.

- Es magnifico, pequeña pecosa, así yo podré revelar mi identidad el día de la última fiesta.

- Yo también había pensado en eso. Anthony te noto diferente a en la mañana ¿te sucedió algo?

El caballero de las rosas ocultó la visita de su tío, así lo habían acordado, así que dijo una pequeña mentira…

- Pues es que estuve pensando en tu historia con Grandchester y aunque confieso que sentí celos, me di cuenta que en verdad me quieres porque me dijiste todo sin callarte nada y eso querida es una gran prueba de amor.

- ¿De verdad? Anthony que bueno que al fin te convenciste, así te quiero mucho más.

Cuando pronunció estas palabras "así te quiero mucho más", Anthony se acercó a ella la abrazó, la separó ligeramente de él, y la beso, de una manera muy diferente como habían sido las dos primeras veces, esta vez fue un beso más maduro más adulto y por supuesto la rubia no ofreció resistencia, a pesar de cierta inexperiencia de ambos, lo hacían muy bien. Cuándo de separaron él dijo…

- Y este beso Candy es mi confianza en ti, la prueba de mi entrega total de mi amor para ti.

- ¡Vaya! Lo haces muy bien… te quiero tanto…

- Yo también… ni te imaginas cuanto…

Los jóvenes rubios, se abrazaron… el chico la tomo de la cintura por atrás y la pego contra si… Así estuvieron largo rato sin decir nada, la boda de Archie con Annie sería en diez meses querían que pasará la temporada de invierno diciembre se acercaba y con ello el frío, la navidad y la nieve…

**CAPITULO 2. LA NIEVE**

Después de ese abrazo bastante prolongado, la magia termino para esta pareja de enamorados, ella tenía que regresar a comer como de costumbre, pero esta vez al despedirse no había tristeza, pura alegría y felicidad derrochaban por los poros.

El tiempo paso, Candy y Anthony se seguían viendo todos los días cada vez más felices y como hay día que no se cumpla ni plazo que no se venza… llegó diciembre, el frío, la nieve… si la nieve que le traía tan malos recuerdos a Candice, en los últimos años cosas malas le habían sucedido con climas nevados y fríos… ahora estaba por ocurrirle algo de nuevo. Pero vayamos por partes…

En diciembre antes de las fiestas navideñas, Candy estaba muy angustiada ¿Dónde pasaría las fiestas Anthony? Esta ocasión no podía dejar a la familia así como así… Ante esto, Albert que no quería más sufrimiento para la pareja de enamorados, ideo hacer una cena navideña de antifaces para que Anthony fuera, solo que no se quitarían estos y sería algo muy discreto, la tía abuela Elroy no estaba muy de acuerdo en un inicio pero cuando Albert le dijo que era para que Armand fuera, ya que le había confesado su interés por Candy, pero como buen noble no se dejaría ver hasta que estar totalmente seguro del amor de Candy por él, planteándole así las cosas acepto y se las comunico a ambos que como ya era costumbre se la pasaban juntos y más cuando Archie anuncio que se iría a pasar las fiestas con los Britter para conocer mejor a la familia de su futura esposa.

Albert se encamino al lugar donde se encontraban el par de rubios…

- Anthony, Candy, traigo noticias para ustedes.

- Hola Albert ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo sé que están angustiados sobre las fiestas de Navidad y donde la pasará Anthony ¿cierto?

- Sí, Albert eso es.

- Tío ya le dije a Candy que por mi no se preocupe, yo… (Albert lo interrumpe)

- Ya está resuelto, haremos cena con antifaces sin quitarlos los mismos.

- Tío pero ¿la tía no sospecha de cada fiesta con antifaz, ni Archie?

- Por partes, la tía a pesar de que vives no tiene ni idea que eres Anthony, recuerda que ella cree que no te acercarías a Candy por lo de Terry y no sospecha porque mi tía conoce a los nobles y sus caprichos, además le dije que querías cortejar a Candy pero no querías declararte ni mostrarle tu rostro hasta estar seguro de su amor. Por Archie recuerda que pasará las fiestas con los Britter.

- Es cierto tío olvide lo de Archie, por lo demás eres un genio tío así no estaré solo, gracias.

- Albert no sabes la dicha que me das.

- Vamos chicos, yo sol quiero que sean felices. Bueno les dejo no me gusta estorbar.

- (Anthony sonrojado) Tío no digas esas cosas… no nos estorbas ¿Verdad Candy?

- No, para nada.

- Chicos, los tórtolos siempre quieren estar solos, así que los dejo.

Albert salió del lugar, no era porque no deseaba estorbar sabía que ambos disfrutaban de su compañía, que ambos le querían que en los últimos meses Anthony confiaba más en él gracias a Candy… pero él… a pesar de sus profundas y sinceros convencimientos de ayudar a la pareja, él se sentía incomodo cuando ese par estaba junto, no se engañaba eran celos de ver a su "pequeña" tan feliz con otro hombre que no fuera él, cada vez era más difícil estar cerca de ellos que cada vez se complementaban más uno decía una frase y el otro la terminaba, se sonrían de cualquier cosa, incluso llegaban a vestir de un mismo color sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, no cabía duda que el amor los había complementado eran el uno para el otro y él siempre ocultando su amor pero como dice el dicho popular "si realmente lo amas busca su felicidad" y eso hacía, pensaba que con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

Por su parte Candy había sufrido ciertas transformaciones imperceptibles para gente que no la conocía, el trato diario con Anthony que era de tan buenos modales y no era que Albert no los tuviera, como buen Andley los conocía pero los desdeño… pero Anthony, los aplicaba con gracia que Candy ya lo hacía también, cambió ciertas prendas, sin quererlo Anthony la volvía más una Andley sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta.

El caballero de las rosas, también se había transformado, le era ya más fácil hablarle de tú a su tío, reía más, ¡hacía bromas! Eso lo había aprendido de Candy sin duda alguna y se relajaba un poco más, sin notarlo Anthony disfrutaba más de la vida.

Llegó el día de la cena de Noche buena, ese día Candy no pudo ver a Anthony, ya que Albert iría por Armand además habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y necesitaban cierta libertad para no depender demasiado uno del otro como decía Albert.

La ojiverde se arreglo temprano como a las ocho de la noche, ya que Armand llegaría entre las nueve y las diez de la noche, Candy estaba nerviosa porque tendría a Anthony para ella sola delante de Dios y del mundo como ella se decía, eligió un hermoso vestido rojo granate de terciopelo finísimo, una hermosa bufanda blanco polar, unos aretes de rubíes regalo adelantado de Annie de Navidad y se dejo su hermosa caballera suelta solo sujetada por una diadema del mismo material del vestido al igual que su antifaz que era obligatorio usar, no se recogió su cabello ya que hacía mucho frío, por eso uso la diadema… finalmente Anthony llegó con Albert, la tía abuela ya los estaba esperando en la puerta…

- Tía abuela, buenas noches hemos llegado.

- Señora Elroy, buenas noches (le beso la mano)

- Sir Armand, buenas noches.

- Por favor solo Armand.

- Candice baja enseguida, de hecho ya debería estar aquí.

- Tía pues viene bajando ya.

Candy bajaba las escaleras… se veía verdaderamente esplendorosa, una reina, Anthony en estos meses no la había visto con la cabellera suelta, se veía mucho pero mucho más mujer y el rojo la hacía ver muy sensual, (Anthony se sonrojo por sus pensamientos) además Candy se acercó…

- Albert, Lord Armand, buenas noches un placer verle después de tiempo.

- Por favor solo Armand, buenas noches Señorita Andley, a mi también me da gusto verle y discúlpeme por lo de… (Candy le interrumpe)

- No por favor ni se disculpe, lo olvido si me dice Candy como lo hacen mis amigos.

- De acuerdo Candy, ¿Puedo tutearla?, Claro si William no se opone.

- Vamos Armand, me gusta tus costumbres aristocráticas pero si ella dice que si, desde luego, aunque claro ella tendría que tutearte también.

- Armand, claro puedes tutearme.

- Y tú a mí.

El chico de las rosas le ofreció su brazo para llegar a la estancia donde se encontraba la chimenea… hacía un frío terrible como suele ser Chicago en esas épocas… un escalofrío recorrió a Candy y a Anthony, ambos sintieron como que algo malo pasaría, se lo adjudicaron a los nervios y ninguno comento nada al otro.

Albert ofreció el brazo a su tía, los chicos estaban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, la tía disminuyó el paso para decirle a Albert

- William, yo creo que pronto Candice dejará de ser una Andley para ser Lady Candice Green.

- ¿Lo crees tía?

- Por supuesto que sí y entonces Anthony podrá reaparecer cuándo ese casamiento se logre.

- Tía, ¿de verdad cree que Anthony sería feliz lejos de Candy? Lo mejor será que permanezca con los Brower en Londres y no regrese con nosotros nunca ese sería un buen castigo para usted.

- ¡William! Que modales son estos y manera de hablarme es esa.

- La que merece tía y no hablemos más del asunto que es Navidad, no quiero que los chicos sospechen de nosotros.

Siguieron caminando en un mutismo total, mientras adelante Anthony y Candy conversaban.

- Anthony estoy nerviosa.

- ¿Tú crees que yo no?, pero saldremos avantes de esto, estoy feliz por tener una Navidad contigo y las que nos faltan querida.

- Anthony no me hagas sonrojar… eso debe ser la emoción de estar juntos en una celebración tan importante… por cierto te ves maravilloso con ese smoking… tan galante.

- Gracias, pero bueno dime Armand por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Todo paso muy tranquilo en mientras llegaba la hora de la cena, a pesar de que los Andley estaban acostumbrados a fiestas navideñas de mucha pompa y lujo, además de la presencia de los Leagan que ahora desde que Candy rechazo a Neal, se fueron de Chicago a Detroit, la cena era sencilla, pero por primera vez se sentía algo cercano al calor de hogar tan anhelado durante tanto tiempo por Albert como por su sobrino, ya que Candy lo conocía en el hogar de Pony, la hora de cenar había llegado, Luther el mayordomo anunció que la cena estaba lista.

- William Albert Andrew, ¿cenarías sin mi?

- ¡George! Oh por dios que gusto tenerte aquí.

- Gracias William.

- Señora Elroy, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, George.

Se encaminaron hacía donde conversaban alegremente Armand y Candy.

- Por dios Candy es George.

- Vamos tranquilo, George es discreto y seguirá la corriente no te preocupes.

- Señorita Candy buenas noches.

- George buenas noches. Te presento a Lord Armand Green.

- Un placer Lord Armand.

- Por favor solo Armand, George

Se alejaron los chicos y George se acerco Albert…

- William… no es…

- Es él George, hablamos después porque mi tía no sabe nada, además te conseguiré un antifaz, la fiesta es de antifaces.

Albert fue por un antifaz para George, mientras que éste por su parte con su gran capacidad de observación miraba detalladamente a los enamorados, era increíble la transformación de estos chicos, parecían tan maduros como si hubieran pasado años y no meses desde la última vez que los vió, y entendía ahora el dejo de tristeza en los ojos de William, ahora si era un hecho que jamás tendría oportunidad con Candy.

- Toma George, tu antifaz y por favor sigue la corriente con Armand por favor.

- Si, William.

- Bueno vamos a la mesa, Luther ya dijo que podemos cenar.

Todos los presentes pasaron a la mesa, Albert a la cabecera, a su derecha la tía Elroy, a la izquierda George, del lado de la tía Armand y de lado de George Candy, fue una cena exquisita… un spaghetti blanco que la tía odiaba, pero que al señor de la casa era un delicia, pato al orange el cual sabía Albert Anthony moría por probar un delicioso postre de arándanos que enloquecían a Elroy, pero para Candy hubo un delicioso pastel de fresas que Anthony compro solo para ella, así todos estaban complacidos, ya que George comía lo que le sirvieran.

Después de la cena, de acuerdo a la costumbre de la familia Andley procedieron a brindar, claro que este fue dado por Albert como lo que era, el patriarca de los Andley ya que por años lo hizo Elroy, se ordeno servir champagne de las reservas de la familia y se procedió al brindis.

- Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí conmigo, brindo porque esta Navidad derroche bendiciones para todos y conmueva a los corazones mas endurecidos (esto claro por la tía abuela), pido al dios que quieran y crean cubra de amor a todos los presentes…. Familia, amigos… ¡Feliz Navidad!

- ¡Salud! ¡Feliz Navidad! Decían todos.

El momento de los regalos lo dejaron para el otro día, no tenían regalos para George ni Armand, pero bebieron más, no hubo baile solo charla por los tiempos felices antes de la guerra… La nieve seguía cayendo a pesar de ser las tres de la madrugada, obviamente se quedo Anthony, pero se fue en cuanto la tormenta paso, ya que así no habría pretextos de mostrarse sin antifaz y aún no era el momento.

Mientras tanto Candy dormía como princesa, soñando, anhelando estar con Anthony por siempre y para siempre, se levantó a las diez de la mañana, donde ya la esperaban Elroy y Albert… para la entrega de regalos…

- ¡Feliz Navidad! Candy y buenos días.

- Albert, ¡Feliz Navidad! Buen día, igualmente para usted tía abuela.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! Candice, vamos niña date prisa.

- Sí.

Candy bajo presurosa las escalera…

- Bueno muchacha, se que te sorprenderá por mi comportamiento para contigo, olvidemos los rencores de antaño, aquí tienes mi regalo. (La abrazo fuertemente)

- Tía, yo le perdone hace mucho… muchas gracias por su regalo, aquí tiene el suyo.

- ¡Vaya! Dijo Candy… tía es un hermoso regalo, esta gargantilla es preciosa.

- Supe cuanto te gusto cuando la vimos.

- Mil gracias tía, bueno abra el suyo.

- Candice… me has sorprendido… -dijo llorando- me has llegado al corazón… este libro es mucho para mi.

- Tía yo sabía que el libro "Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens le recordaba su niñez, sé que su padre solía leérselo, por eso se la regale.

- Gracias Candice, -recuperando su compostura habitual dijo- William este es tu regalo de mi parte.

- Tía no se moleste.

- Jovencito serás el jefe de esta familia, pero para mi serás siempre William el chico que críe, así que ábrelo…

- De acuerdo.

Albert procedió a hacer lo que le pedían… grande fue su sorpresa al ver el regalo de su tía…

- ¡Tía!... una caña de pescar… tía… yo…

- No digas nada Will, es algo que siempre te ha apasionado.

Candy estaba sorprendida… por primera vez escuchaba a la tía abuela llamándolo con una palabra de cariño… "Will" en vez del acostumbrado "William", el propio Albert derramo lágrimas al recordar que todavía en los tiempos en que sus padres vivían, su tía le hablaba así, también sabía que su tía no permitiría ninguna conversación al respecto…

- Tía yo le agradezco… este es mi regalo para usted… dudo que supere el de Candy… pero…

- Es igual de apreciable si me lo das tú, veamos que es…

- Espero le agrade tía.

- William este chal es magnifico, de buen gusto como siempre.

- Gracias.

- Bien mi pequeña, este es para ti…

Albert conocía demasiado a Candy, sabía que lo mejor de su vida era la vuelta a su vida de Anthony, pero tampoco desconocía que había algo que Candy llevaba deseando desde hace un tiempo…

- ¡Por las barbas del profeta! Si es ¡oh! Por dios… Albert…

Tanto a Albert y Elroy estaban sorprendidos por la expresión de Candy… ¡Por las barbas del profeta! Era un expresión muy propia de Anthony ¿a ese grado había llegado su compenetración? Pensó Albert, pero para la tía abuela le causo ternura que esa frase saliera de los labios de Candy.

- Albert es maravilloso, el vestido color malva que tanto quería... como siempre un encanto querido Albert.

- De nada Candy que bueno que te gusto.

- Bueno Albert, este es de mi para ti…

- Veamos que es…

- ¡Vaya! Te luciste "El espíritu de las leyes" de Montesquieu.

- Sé que no es como la caña de pescar…

- Es igual de magnifico, me has escuchado tanto hablar de él que lo compraste para mi… gracias.

- Bueno todos contentos con sus presentes, pasemos a desayunar, William, Candice.

- Vamos tía.

Todos pasaron a desayunar, Anthony estaba en un hotel, cercano lo llevaría a esa cabaña, además el pobre estaba tan cansado que en cuanto llego se durmió, además venía la fiesta de año nuevo. Esa semana antes del año nuevo paso rápidamente, esa semana por primera vez en meses, los jóvenes enamorados no se vieron, Annie había regresado con su futuro esposo antes de lo previsto, pasarían las fiestas con los Andley y no querían más sospechas en Annie y no se vieron, fue de gran pesar para ambos pero no había remedio, las cosas así tenían que ser así hasta que se revelará su existencia.

A diferencia de la cena de Navidad, esta vez habría más gente, estarían también invitados los padres de Annie, para conocer mejor las costumbres de los Andley, de nuevo para esta ocasión habría antifaces. Annie conversó con Candy respecto a que Armand estuvo con ellos en lacena de Navidad…

- ¡Candy! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Armand estuvo aquí en Navidad?

- Bueno Annie pensé que lo sabrías ya por la tía abuela, ella se ha vuelto muy intima tuya.

- Vamos Candy no te enojes, pero ¿no pensabas mencionármelo?

- Claro pero con todo el ajetreo de la cena de Año Nuevo, no habíamos podido… además él volverá a venir pasado mañana en la cena del nuevo año.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora no dudo que le interesas…. A lo mejor en un año estamos celebrando tu boda.

- Vamos Annie, ni mi novio es… bueno hablemos de otra cosa… ¿Cómo pasaste la Navidad con tu familia?

- Muy bien Candy, ya casi Archie conoció a todos los Britter y sus costumbres, por cierto ¿te gusto mi regalo?

- Claro que si, muchas gracias, y ¿Qué me dices del mío?

- También me gusto mucho… me encanto.

- Que bueno Annie

Las chicas iban a empezar con otro tema de conversación... cuando Archie llego preguntando a Candy por Armand…

- ¡Gatita! ¿Qué Armand vino en Navidad, además de que viene el Año Nuevo?

- Archibald Cromwell a mi también me da gusto verte, he estado bien gracias, agregando que pase una bonita Navidad.

- ¡Oh! Perdón Candy es que no puedo creerlo.

- Pues créelo el chico vino, también vendrá pasado mañana… ¿pero que le pasa a ustedes con Armand?

- Candy no te enojes.

- Por favor gatita, no te enojes, por lo que a nosotros respecta nos da gusto que lo de Terry este superado, por eso nuestra insistencia en el tema, porque seguro no te es indiferente.

- Si desean saberlo es cierto, no me es indiferente si Terry se presentará ahorita y Armand estuviera aquí con él sin pensarlo me quedaría con Armand, ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer.

La chica de ojos verdes se retiro, no tan molesta como había aparentado frente a su amiga Annie y Archie, más bien se le estaba agotando el ingenio, se estaba poniendo nerviosa por tanto cuestionamiento respecto a Armand ¿Por qué tuvieron que regresar antes? Pensó Candy, regañándome a si misma por esos pensamientos, después de todo ambos chicos la querían y se preocupaban por ella, porque no volviera a sufrir por el amor, se fue a su habitación a decidir que vestido usaría para la cena de Año Nuevo.

Por otro lado la pareja de futuros esposos conversaba donde Candy los dejo…

- ¡Vaya! Parece que el tema de Armand no le es cómodo de hablar a Candy, ¿no lo crees Annie?

- Lo creo además es lógico, después de lo que paso con Terry… alo mejor no quiere que no resulte.

- Es probable, sabes Candy tan sacrificada nada me gustaría más que verla feliz a lado de un chico, ojala este Armand sea el correcto.

- Yo deseo lo mismo que tú que sea feliz, lo merece.

- Querida, ¿puedo decirte algo?

- Desde luego.

- ¿no me tiraras de loco?

- Claro que no. Dime serás mi esposo, estoy aquí para ti.

- Si querida, verás… ¿sabes que me da mucho gusto volver a ver a Armand?

- ¿de verdad?

- Sí y lo peor es que no lo explico.

- Sabes Archie creo que estas tan obsesionado con el parecido que tiene con tu primo Anthony que lo sientes como si fuera él en verdad.

- A lo mejor Annie, ¡bah! No pensaré más en ello, vamos al jardín.

- Te sigo Archie.

Después de esta conversación los dos días que faltaban para el año nuevo pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Albert iría por Armand, más temprano ya que los padres de Annie irían y él tenía que estar para recibirlos…

- Tío William, estoy nervioso voy a volver a ver Archie, me da tanto gusto verle de nuevo.

- Lo sé sobrino, pero debes controlarte, bien dicen que "la sangre llama" Archie esta muy intrigado contigo y de seguro muere por verte otra vez así que tienes que ser muy precavido con él.

- Sí tío… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Candy y por mi.

- Vamos Anthony, merecen ser felices, cuida lo que la vida te devolvió.

- La cuido primero a ella antes que a mí.

- Lo sé Anthony.

Tío y sobrino seguían conversando animadamente, contentos, felices, después de todo era el primer año que pasarían juntos en muchísimos años. Mientras en la mansión… Candy estaba indecisa porque usar…

- ¡Cielo santo! Ayer estaba segura que esta noche usaría este vestido rojo rubí y vi este precioso azul marino… ¿cuál le gustaría a Anthony? – hablaba con si misma Candy- Ya sé le preguntaré a Annie.

La chica rubia fue a buscar a Annie que como era costumbre, ya estaba vestida… Así que la llevo a su habitación…

- ¡Pero Candy! Albert y Lord Armand, no tardarán en llegar…

- Lo sé dime… ¿Cuál me pongo?

- Yo pienso que el azul, se me hace más elegante.

- Perfecto Annie, será el azul… ¡Gracias!

- De nada Candy, ¿necesitas ayuda para tu arreglo?

- No gracias, me arreglo rápidamente.

- Candy no cambiarás.

- Nunca (rió)

- Bueno te dejo arreglarte, no tardes demasiado.

- No.

La rubia se puso el hermosos vestido azul marino que era de corte recto, de mangas largas, el cabello lo recogió con una hermosa peineta de diamantes, uso unos pequeños broqueles de zafiros que Archie le regalo, su antifaz era de seda del tono del vestido. Estando ya perfecta bajo a recibir justo a tiempo a los padres de Annie…

- ¡Candice! Niña por primera vez estás lista antes de que lleguen los invitados, muy bien, llegaste a tiempo para recibir a los Britter.

- Sí tía gracias.

- Señora Andley, buenas noches.

- Señores Britter buenas noches.

- Candy, un gusto verte hija, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches señor Britter, adelante. Annie y Archie los esperan en la sala d estar.

- Gracias Candy, señora Britter adelante.

- Candice tienes que ir aprendiendo, y más si te casas con alguien de la nobleza, agregándole del a nobleza inglesa. Son muy estrictos en cuestiones de etiqueta.

- Tía no se adelante por favor.

- ¿Me vas a negar que te interesa Lord Armand?

- No tía no lo niego, pero ni novios somos.

- Lo serán ya lo verás.

- Tía ya llegan cambiemos de tema.

- Sí peor ya platicaremos de esto más ampliamente.

- Cuando guste tía.

- Tía henos aquí a Armand y a mi… logramos llegar a penas con esta nieve… ¡como nieva afuera!

- Si ya lo veo William.

- Señora Andley, muy buenas noches.

- Lord Armand, buenas noches.

- Por favor solo Armand.

- Discúlpeme, mis padres me enseñaron a tratar con respeto a las personas.

- No me falta al respeto llamándome Armand además en América la nobleza no existe, pero si siente diciéndome mejor Lord, lo entenderé.

- Es verdad me siento mejor así.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Candy! Buenas noches.

- Armand buenas noches, al igual para ti Albert.

- Hola pequeña, buenas noches ¿Por qué no presentas a Armand con los Britter?

- Claro Albert, si nos disculpan….

- Adelante chicos.

Anthony y Candy se adelantaron dejando rezagos a Albert y Elroy.

- Anthony… fue eterno no verte esta semana.

- Mi querida pecosa… para mi lo fue también… pero estamos aquí.

- Sí, mi cariño aumento por ti.

- El mío también pero estarás de acuerdo que fue bueno, así cuando nos casemos y yo tenga que salir, la separación no será tan dolorosa ni tan agónica.

- Tienes razón, muero por que ya sea ese día.

- Yo también... si tan solo pudiera besarte….

- Anthony –sonrojada- no me apenes-

- No era mi intención discúlpame.

- Disculpado, ven ya casi llegamos con los Britter ahí también estará Archie y Annie.

- Lo se, pero no perdamos más el tiempo.

Archie vio llegar a Armand tomando del brazo de Candy, de repente sintió una enorme alegría en el pecho ¿Qué me pasa? Pensaba para sí, debe ser por Candy, por su parte, Annie estaba radiante de alegría por ver a su amiga feliz después de todo lo que había pasado con Terry.

- Lord Armand, buenas noches.

- Señor Cromwell buenas noches.

- ¿Señor Cromwell? ¿no quedamos en que era Archie?

- Según recuerdo solo soy Armand.

- Es cierto, bueno Armand buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Archie.

- Señorita Britter, buenas noches.

- Armand buenas noches.

- Armand quiero presentarte a los padres de Annie. Señores Britter, Lord Armand Green.

- Un placer señores, pueden decirme solo Armand.

- Gracias Armand

Los chicos de blondas caballeras se alejaron de los demás necesitaban estar a solas, hablar…

- ¡Candy! Estoy tan feliz, es uno de los años nuevos más felices de mi vida, solo faltarían mis padres para ser totalmente feliz, además de Stear, claro.

- Lo sé Anthony, yo estoy igual de contenta que tú.

Los Britter, Archie, Albert y Elroy conversaban también por su lado y tan amenamente que no sintieron el tiempo y ya casi daban las doce de la noche… hasta que de nuevo el buen Luther avisó diez minutos antes de la hora señalada.

- Señor Andley, le recuerdo que faltan diez minutos para las doce.

- Es cierto, muchas gracias Luther.

- Para servir al señor. Me retiro.

- Gracias, bueno queridos amigos, pasemos al comedor por nuestras uvas y nuestro champagne.

Todos siguieron a Albert al comedor que estaba decorado primorosamente… velas rojas en candelabros de oro del siglo XVII, platones de frutas, un mantel del siglo XVIII propiedad del primer Andley que piso América… los Andley dieron muestras de buen gusto, y clase que la Señora Britter que era muy fijada en esos detalles no pudo poner objeción alguna.

Los invitados ocuparon los lugares como Albert indicaba, aunque desde luego Candy y Armand quedaron juntos... comieron sus uvas… Elroy deseo que Candy se casara con Armand, que Anthony regresara a la casa materna una vez matrimoniada Candy y que la familia tuviera a una nueva Andley, en quien dejar sus obligaciones, es decir que el patriarca encontrara esposa.

Albert deseo por la felicidad de Candy y su sobrino, pidió olvidar a Candy como mujer, que George estuviera bien con su familia en Malta. Archie pidió por su buen matrimonio con Annie y amarla como merece, por Candy y su corazón ¡aaa! Y por la aceptación total de la madre de Annie.

Annie por su parte deseo lo mismo con Archie, solo agrego en sus deseos la salud de todos los del hogar de Pony principalmente por la Señorita Pony y la hermana María. Candy deseo que su dicha durara mucho tiempo, porque Terry lograra amar a Susana y desde luego por el hogar y todos los Andley.

Anthony dio las gracias por tener a Candy con él y pidió que nunca se le separara de ella y por su padre que perdonara un día a la tía abuela.

- Bien –dijo Albert- alcemos nuestras copas, brindo por la felicidad de Archie y Annie porque el próximo año este lleno de dicha para todos, unidad en la familia y sobre todo mucha salud…. Mis mejores deseos. ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud!- contestaron todos al unísono-

Posterior al brindis, se sirvió una cena con menú internacional a petición de la tía abuela y a diferencia de la cena de Navidad hubo baile…. De hecho hubo un baile tradicional donde Anthony bailo demostrando porque era el mejor bailarín Andley, ya que solo participaban hombres….

- ¡Vaya Armand! Eres un excelente bailarín

- Gracias Archie, pero tenía mucho sin bailar esto, me recuerda a mi infancia.

- Si lo creo recuerdo que eres escocés.

- Sí así es mi niñez la viví ahí y este baile era común.

- Es curioso, lo mismo me pasa a mi.

- Archie se escucha otra pieza… bailare con Candy si no te importa.

- No adelante.

La pieza que se escuchaba era nada menos que el mismo vals que Anthony y Candy bailaron el día que se les notifico a los Leagan que Candy era un miembro más de los Andley…

- Candy, ¿recuerdas que ya bailamos esta pieza?

- Claro y hoy estoy otra vez entre tus brazos.

- Mi Candy, y eres mejor bailarina que entonces.

- Bueno, Albert y Archie me enseñaron mucho pero ahora no hay quien me aguante el paso en el baile más que tu mi amor –se sonroja-

- ¿Amor? ¿lo dices en serio?

- ¿Crees que jugaría con algo como eso?

- Yo se que no, pero salió de tus labios como un mormullo y el rojo tiño tu tez.

- Vamos Anthony este amor me esta trastornando.

- A mí también mi amor. Siempre fuiste y serás mi único amor.

- Lo mismo digo, si bien a Terry lo ame, no se compara con lo que tú me haces sentir… es mas que amor… es…

- ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no terminaste la frase?

- Despertaste a la mujer en mi…

- ¡Candy!

Después de esto ambos estaban sonrojados pero seguían bailando animadamente… bailaban como un solo. Por su parte Archie observaba detenidamente a ese par, sobre todo él nada le quitaba de la cabeza que era Anthony quien bailaba con Candy…. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera Anthony en verdad?, al chico le dio escalofrío de pensarlo, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda una vez más buscaría la manera de quitar a Armand su antifaz, por eso pensaba en un plan…

Pero en realidad Archie no podía pensar en como hacerle para que Armand perdiera el antifaz… simplemente no lo concebía, sin contar que Candy no se le separaba, estaba aun más intrigado porque al conversar con él, el chico muy hábilmente contestaba con evasivas sus preguntas, sin contar que se sentía muy bien hablando con él, ¿Qué demonios te pasa Archibald Cromwell? Se decía así mismo el chico… debo estar obsesionado como dice Annie con el parecido que tiene Anthony, son tantas mis ganas de que no hubiera muerto que al encontrar a alguien parecido proyecto ese deseo en él. Bien no pensaré más en ello.

La fiesta siguió su curso, estaba tan entretenida que los Britter se fueron pasados las cinco de la mañana y Albert aprovechando que Archie acompañaría a su prometida, llevó a Anthony a un hotel.

Por otro lado nuestra protagonista quedo feliz, contenta de haber pasado las fiestas decembrinas con el amor que el destino le devolvió… subió a dormir y había quedado con Anthony de verle hasta la Noche de Reyes.

Anthony también estaba extasiado y no paraba de hablar de Candy con Albert que estuvo a punto de decirle que si pronunciaba una vez más es el nombre lo bajaría del carruaje, cosa rara en Albert que era tan paciente, pero entendía a su sobrino estaba enamorado y este lo estaba trastornando. El patriarca llegó a Lakewood un poco después de las seis de la mañana y como todos, subió a dormir, donde encontró un reloj con una nota que decía:

_**Albert:**_

_**Mil gracias por haberme dado la alegría mas grande de mi vida, tener a Anthony solo para mi antes de revelar su existencia a los demás… cada día le quiero más y lo necesito tanto… Gracias por estas fiestas decembrinas tan maravillosas e inolvidables, la nieve ya no tendrá solo recuerdos tristes y amargos, ahora los tengo muy dichosos que opacan lo que pase. Se que te gusta ese reloj… ni pienses regresármelo… acéptelo con como una pequeña forma de mostrarte mi agradecimiento, porque en realidad no puedo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí…. Te quiero muchísimo como el hermano mayor que no tuve… Gracias por todo amadísimo Albert.**_

_**Con amor.**_

_**Candy**_

Albert al leer la nota de Candy se sintió satisfecho y alegre, el estaba muy acostumbrado a dar, más no a recibir y Candy le daba ahora, lo conocía tanto que le dio el reloj que deseaba desde hacía tiempo. Por vez primera el patriarca Andley se sintió satisfecho de la forma en que le veía a Candy y finalmente se entregó al sueño.

El día primero de Enero realmente la pasaron descansado cada uno por su lado, Albert decidió tomar una vacaciones, sin contar que nevaba muchísimo como hacía años, al menos que el recordara nevaba.

El día anterior a la Noche de Reyes, raramente Candy se quedo sola en Lakewood, la tía abuela había salido a hacer las compras para la cena de Noche de Reyes, la única vez que ella comprobaba y preparaba la cena, y Albert salió a comprarse un nuevo guardarropa. Candy decidió a ver le jardín de Anthony que como era obvio estaba deshojado por el invierno tan crudo que se vivía en Chicago… -¿Porqué no me gusta ver el rosedal así?, me da un mal presentimiento como aquella vez que soñé que Anthony se moría- ¡Vamos Candy no pienses tonterías!... pero para desgracia de la rubia si estaba por pasarle algo… regresaba a la casa cuando de repente no vió un pequeño escalón que se encontraba a la salida del rosedal, la rubia resbaló golpeándose la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente…

Mientras en la mansión llegaban los que afuera de Lakewood estaban, llegaron.

- Uff… Luther ¡como nieva!

- Sí señor, no se como quiso salir de compras hoy.

- Porque después no podre.

- Si señor.

- Y dime… ¿Dónde están mi tía y Candy?

- La señora Elroy llegó hace diez minutos de las compras para la cena de mañana y la señorita Candy no se señor, si gusta le pregunto a Dorothy.

- No, no te molestes, yo busco a Dorothy, sigue con tus ocupaciones, Luther.

- Como mande le señor, con su permiso.

- Anda.

Albert busco a Dorothy para preguntarle por la rubia de ojos verdes…

- Dorothy, ¿Dónde esta Candy?

- Señor, salió a las rosas del señorito Anthony pero ya pasaron 3 horas señor.

- ¡Vaya! Es raro, iré a buscarle, debe estar en caso si no se resfriará ¡como nieva!

- Si, señor, voy por su abrigo y por el de Candy.

- ¿No llevaba abrigo?

- No lo sé señor, pero por si las dudas.

- Me parece bien.

- Enseguida vuelvo.

- Ve, Dorothy.

Dorothy regresó con ambos abrigos y Albert salió a buscar a Candy al jardín de las rosas…

- ¡Candyyyyyy! ¿Dónde estás? –le llamó en repetidas ocasione sin obtener respuesta-

- ¡Candy!

Su llamado era inútil la rubia no respondía, se alarmo y empezó a buscarla… hasta que vio a la rubia totalmente inconsciente tirada en el escalón con sangre emanándole de la cabeza… Al acercarse rápidamente a ella pudo ver que la chica temblaba de demasiado, la tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos y con la misma velocidad regresó a al casa donde dando ordenes a los sirvientes de la casa que llamaran al médico ya… la tía Elroy pregunto que pasaba y vió a Candy desmayada y herida en brazos de Albert que la llevaba a su habitación y la tía lo siguió…

- ¡William! ¿Qué le ha sucedió a esta niña?

- Tía no lo se, supongo que resbalo, Dorothy me dijo que fue al jardín de Anthony pero que ya había tardado demasiado, salía a buscarle y la encontré desmayada, temblando afortunadamente llevaba otro abrigo para ella para cubrirla… ¡tía! No quiero que nada le pase.

- Vamos hijo esperemos que no sea tan grave como parece.

- ¡Dios quiera tía!

- Ya lo verás William.

Mientras conversaban, llegó a la mansión el médico de la familia y de máxima confianza el Doctor Payne, subió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían a atender a Candy quien ya había sido desvestida por Dorothy y que estaba cubierta por varias mantas para hacerla entrar en calor.

- Señor William, Señora Elroy, buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes doctor.

- Ojala los hubiera visto en otras circunstancias…

- Sí, pero por favor revise a mi pupila.

- Lo haré, déjenme solo con ella.

La tía y Albert salieron… el médico tardaba demasiado… finalmente el médico después de oscultarla salió buscando a Albert y ala tía abuela Elroy…

- Señores Andley… tengo el diagnostico…

- Vamos... por favor… -dijo un Albert desesperado-

- William deja que el médico continúe…

- Mil disculpas Doctor Payne.

- No se preocupe, entiendo su ansiedad… afortunadamente la chica está fuera de peligro, la herida en su cabeza no es grave, sanara en dos o tres días, realmente lo más delicado es la pulmonía que tiene…

- ¡Pulmonía! –dijo Albert-

- Sí, así es la chica ya entró en calor… pero ahora vendrá lo más difícil… la fiebre… solo si llegará a empeorar la sacaríamos de aquí donde estoy seguro no escatimaran en cuidados, es importante controlar la fiebre, esta es la receta con los medicamentos… además busquen aun tal "Anthony" no deja de llamarlo…

- Doctor… preguntó Elroy… dijo ¿Anthony?

- Sí, señora… ¿Por qué?

- No por nada.

- Otra cosa… es importante que la chica no le de el mínimo aire porque su condición puede empeorar, al menos estas dos semanas vendré a ver a la enferma para revisar su estado… ¿Dudas?

- Solo una doctor.

- Dígame Señor William.

- ¿Tardará en sanar?

- Señor William, aproximadamente un mes, mes y medio, mucho dependerá de la fuerza de voluntad de ella, su fortaleza y los cuidados.

- Gracias Doctor, pase con George para sus honorarios.

- William, George sigue en Malta.

- ¡Que descuidado! Yo mismote extenderé el cheque.

- Gracias, cualquier cosa, me mandan llamar, no lo duden. Señora Elroy, me retiro.

- Doctor, gracias.

- Con permiso.

- Acompáñeme doctor.

- Sí Señor.

Albert pagó los servicios del doctor, mientras la tía veía a Candy, esperaba a que el jefe del clan, sabía que no podría estar lejos de la enferma… y como lo pensó Albert no tardo ni cinco minutos…

- ¡Tía! ¿Por qué se empeña la vida en herir así a Candy?

- William ahora creo que ella fue la culpable del accidente que el ocurrió no debió salir con una tormenta como esa…. Bien ahora cancelaré nuestra cena y avisar a todos del estado de Candice, tú en cuanto yo termine... tendrás que hacer lo propio con Armand…. No tardo….

- Vaya tía.

En cuanto la tía salió… Candy deliraba con Anthony…. ¿Cómo se lo diré a Anthony? Pensaba un angustiado Albert, tenía que decírselo, no podía ocultárselo, ahora si el venía la farsa de Armand se caería y no era el momento aún de hablar de los amores de su sobrino y de su protegida…

- William… les he avisado a todos… Annie Britter viene hacia acá en cuanto cese la tormenta…. Ve a hablar con Armand.

- Sí tía, trate de tranquilizarla, de vez en vez le hablaba a Anthony ¿puede creerlo?

- Lo creo, ahora ve.

- Sí tía.

Albert oraba que Anthony aún se encontrara en el hotel donde lo había dejado…. Lo mejor era verlo en persona, su sobrino se había vuelto muy atrabancado y era capaz de venir con nieve y todo, lo que menos necesitaba la familia ahora era un nuevo enfermo… así que fingió hablarle para despistar y subió de nuevo a la habitación de Candy…

- ¿Localizaste a Armand?

- No tía me dijeron que salió, lo mejor será en cuanto cese voy a verle, no saben darme razón de él.

- Creo que será lo mejor, ese tipo de noticias a un enamorado tan apasionado es capaz de cometer cualquier tontería.

- ¿Enamorado apasionado le parece Armand?

- Desde luego, se nota, ¿no has notado que no le gusta dejar que Candice baila con alguien más? ¿no notas su desesperación al estar lejos de ella? ¿Su desesperación por mostrarle su rostro? No me explico por qué no se le declara ya si es obvio que ella también le ama.

- Para mí también lo es…. Pero él no lo cree o no se que pase. En fin tía en cuanto cese la tormenta iré a verle y si hace falta contratar una enfermera dígamelo tía.

- No William, yo la cuidaré… ¿crees que dejaría que ella que ha velado mi sueño cuando enfermo, que me cuido con tanto cariño cuando me torcí el tobillo, que me cocina mi postre favorito haciendo creer que lo preparo Frances (la cocinera), fuera atendida por una enfermera? No William, no tengo el corazón tan duro como todos creen es momento de agradecerle un poco con lo que ella misma da.

- Lo entendió tía… bien iré a dar instrucciones a la servidumbre sobre Candy, su alimentación y todo.

- Ve William.

Albert salió de ahí de nuevo muy sorprendido por las palabras de su tía, sabía que su tía había tomado cierto "cariño" por Candy, pero no pensó que tanto, es más sabía lo del postre... definitivamente su no conocía a su tía como él creía, hablo con la servidumbre sobre Candy su estado, en fin todo lo relevante a su salud y como estarían las cosas hasta que ella se recuperara… ordeno se prepara la habitación para Annie Brittter que llegaría en cuanto la tormenta cesara…. No obstante... no podía sacar de su cabeza a Anthony…. ¿Cómo le explicaría lo sucedido al objeto de sus afectos? ¿Cómo explicare que hacía ella en el rosedal con una tormenta de nieve si ni él mismo lo sabía?,…. Solo restaba poner su fe en Dios…. Después de más de tres horas de nieve, Albert fue a visitar a Anthony... para su fortuna su hotel no estaba lejos y no demoraría mucho…. Se despidió de su tía y marcho al hotel. Una vez ahí…

- Hola… ¿podría anunciarle al señor Anthony…. Perdón Armand Green que Albert Andley desea verle?

- Desde luego señor.

- Gracias.

El señor de la recepción teléfono a la habitación de Anthony lo cual le dio mucho gusto... solo que le sorprendió la visita, ya que no lo vería hasta mañana…

- ¡Anthony!

- ¡Tío! ¿Qué haces por aquí en este día tan frío? ¿No nos íbamos a ver hasta mañana?

- Si sobrino... pero ha sucedido algo que debes de saber… pero por favor no me interrumpas y prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería….

- Tío… me estas asustando….¡Oh por todos los cielos!.. Candy ¿qué le ha pasado tío?

- Vamos tranquilo, en efecto se trata de Candy… escúchame con tranquilidad… por favor…

Mientras Albert le explicaba a Anthony la situación de Candy…. En Lakewood.. Candy tenía una crisis….

- ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! Regresa a mí! ven conmigo a mi lado

- Sra. Elroy… ¡delira!

- Si Dorothy…. Increíble que después de tantos años ella recuerde aún a Anthony…

- ¡Oh! William sabría que hacer…. La fiebre le provoca todo esto!

- Si Señora…. Elroy… me pareció escuchar el la puerta….

- Debe ser Annie Britter…. Que se instale primero y si desea venir para acá déjala entrar.

- Si Señora… regreso…

- Ve niña.

(Dorothy sale)

- Candice, Candice…. Me pregunto ahora que tan bueno sería que supieras que aquel que llamas con insistencia nunca dejo de existir como se dijo… bien se yo que él no te ha sacado de su corazón a pesar de cómo han pasado los años y que eran unos niños… quizás cuando te recuperes…

El monologo de la anciana es interrumpido por la llegada de una preocupada Annie….

- ¡Oh! Tía Elroy… ¿Cómo esta?...

- Querida… una pulmonía…. Pero ahora delira….

- Con…

Pero Annie iba a decir "Armand" porque sabía que su amiga le amaba no tenía ninguna duda a pesar de que se empeñara en decirle a ella y a Archie que solo "le interesaba", pero cual fue su sorpresa de que llamaba a "Anthony" con fervor e insistencia…

- Ya lo has oído Annie… con Anthony.

- No puedo creerlo, señora usted no sabe que yo… yo no conocí a Anthony Brower, solo sé que fue el primer amor de Candy, además de que Armand se lo recordaba mucho, esto me prueba que nunca le ha olvidado.

- Annie, Anthony era un ser humano maravilloso, muy buen amigo, primo… ¿qué puedo decirte yo?, estoy tan sorprendida como tú que llame a Anthony, me parece increíble lo que sucede, pensaría yo que lo lógico sería que llamará a Armand.

- Pues si tía, pero no vayamos a discutir eso en estos momentos… Candy nos necesita y tenemos que turnarnos para cuidarla y esas cosas.

- Tienes razón.

Mientras Annie y Elroy se ponían de acuerdo sobre sus turnos para cuidar a al enferma y esas cosas…. Albert terminaba de explicarle a Anthony…

- Tío es que no me explico que hacía afuera, viendo el rosedal con una tormenta de nieve… simplemente no lo entiendo.

- Nosotros tampoco… además estaba tan contenta… decía que la nieve ya no tendría más recuerdos tristes para ella ahora muy alegres también… y mira lo que le ha pasado…

- Tío tengo que verla… no me importa lo que pueda pasar.

- Entiendo sobrino, pero al menos hoy es imposible, estará Annie Britter, Archie y va a hacer otro problema, explicarles todo… la que importa es Candy… te prometo que si se pone más mal te lo hago saber aunque sea de madrugada… déjame ver como sigue… si eres creyente como lo era tu madre…. Reza porque sane pronto, pero tienes que prometerme que no cometerás ninguna tontería por favor, ¡no necesito más problemas!

- Te lo prometo tío… pero si mañana no viene a darme noticias de mi pecosa… ¡juro que voy a Lakewood sin importarme nada! (golpea la puerta)

- Si sobrino, estoy de acuerdo… ahora me voy antes de que comience a nevar de nuevo… ¡este año esta nevando demasiado! Me voy Anthony y haz lo que te digo.

- Lo hare…. Pero ya sabes lo que puedo hacer… si no vienes.

- Tranquilo, vendré… hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana tío.

Albert salió relativamente tranquilo de l habitación de su sobrino… lo había visto muy decido y era capaz de cumplir su amenaza… no era un niño… para su edad era casi tan alto como él y quizás con fuerzas similares, de nada serviría tratar de detenerlo a la fuerza… había otra cosa que sin lugar a dudas Candy le había enseñado… luchar por lo que quería… Candy era así… y sin embargo… no lo aplicaba para ella misma… "candil de la calle…" pensaba Albert… al menos logro una promesa de no cometer locuras… ahora importaba Candy… además tenía que pensar como llevar a Anthony a su casa... no podía tenerlo lejos de Candy y menos ahora que estaba mal.

Finalmente llegó a su mansión y se encontró con otro imprevisto…

- Señor Andley ¡que bueno que llegó!

- Dorothy, ¿qué sucede? ¿acaso Candy se agravo?

- No sé a ciencia cierta, solo su tía me dijo que subiera inmediatamente en cuanto llegará.

- Muy bien, gracias Dorothy.

- De que señor.

Albert subió a ver cual era la emergencia, porque solo podía ser una emergencia si lo mandaban llamar con premura…

- Tía he regresado –exclamo Albert entrando a la habitación de la enferma-

- ¡William! ¡Al fin!

- ¡Oh! Mil disculpas Annie, ¿Cómo estas?

- No se preocupe, estoy bien.

- Me alegro.

- Y bien… ¿cuál es la emergencia?

No hubo necesidad de nada… lo comprendió de inmediato…. De nuevo la fiebre empezaba a jugar con Candy, de nuevo llamaba al caballero de las rosas fervientemente, anhelantemente…

- Ya veo, tía.

- ¿No crees que es increíble William?

- Lo creo, después de todo… Anthony tiene tiempo fallecido (Albert mentía era lógico, después de este tiempo conviviendo tan de cerca con él)

- No puedo explicármelo Señor Andley.

- La mente de Candy, después de todo no ha podido quitarse de la mente a Anthony… ahora entiendo…

- ¿Qué entiendes William?

- Una vez, alguien me dijo que ella nunca lo olvido.

- ¿De veras?

- ¿No será Terrence Grandchester?

- Él mismo.

Poco a poco, Albert se acerco a la cama de Candy… quien empezaba a delirar de nuevo… y le dijo…

- Calma mi pequeña pecosa… estoy aquí contigo…

- No me dejes…

- Tranquila… ya sabes que estoy aquí contigo.

- ¿cumplirás tus promesas?

- Sí.

Candy volvió a caer en el sueño que la propia fiebre le provocaba… Annie y la tía Elroy estaban sorprendidas… ¿Cómo sabía Albert exactamente que palabras usar para tranquilizarla? La tía Elroy jamás dudo de que Albert lograra tranquilizarla… no obstante no sabía como pudo hablarle y mejor aún sonar convincente ante Candy…

- Bien espero sus preguntas.

- ¿Cómo supo como hablarle?

- Sencillo, Anthony, le escribía al "Bisabuelo William", muchas veces me hablo de Candy… siempre la menciono como "mi pequeña pecosa" lo demás solo respondí para tranquilizarla.

- Es cierto olvidaba que mis sobrinos te escribían.

- Así es, bueno si me disculpan tengo que preparar papeles y esas cosas…

- William… espera…

- ¿Qué sucede tía?

- ¿Hablaste con Armand?

- Sí tía, prometió venir… solo tiene que arreglar su estancia en este país…

- Me parece bien.. es bienvenido cuando quiera.

- Se lo dije tía… ahora si me disculpa…

- Ve, hijo.

Albert salió mientras Annie y la tía Elroy se quedaban con la enferma… Albert tenía que pensar como llevar a Anthony ante Candy… era obvio que ella no se tranquilizaría hasta no tener al verdadero Anthony ante ella… solo había una salida… había que ponerle en práctica de inmediato…

La noche al fin había caído… Albert ordenó se le llevará un té a las enfermeras de la rubia… al cabo de un rato subió a verlas… Como lo pensó… estaban dormidas profundamente… eso era lo que necesitaba… no había otra más que drogarlas para poder llevar a Anthony… la servidumbre ya estaba dormida… así que fue por su sobrino inmediatamente…

- Tío… ¿Candy empeoró?

- No… solo que no deja de llamarte con insistencia en su delirio.. tienes que verla…

- Pero tío… ¿y las explicaciones?

- Vamos pensé en todo… tuve que drogar a la tía abuela y a Annie, la servidumbre está dormida… puedes ir con tranquilidad…. Pero tenemos que irnos ya… la droga no durara toda la noche.

- Tío… yo…

- No me agradezcas… toma tu abrigo y vamos ya.

- Enseguida…

Anthony tomo su abrigo, inmediatamente después ambos salieron rumbo a la mansión… y la nieve… caía…

- Tío… ¿y Archie?

- Por el no te preocupes… Archie esta fuera de Lakewood… llega hasta mañana.

- ¿Cómo llego entonces la Señorita Britter?

- Sola… por Candy Annie cruza el Atlántico.

- Bueno hemos llegado.

- Si tío.

- No hagas ruido y sígueme.

- Lo que digas tío.

Tal cual le indico a su sobrino, entraron ambos chicos de blondas caballeras sigilosamente… todos los sirvientes dormían… llegaron finalmente a la habitación de Candy… Anthony se sentía como un ladrón… pero bueno las circunstancias lo obligaban a actuar así.

- Así que… ¿ella es Annie Britter, futura señora Cromwell?

- Efectivamente.

- Archie no esta tan perdido… la chica es bella.

- ¿Pero no tan bella como Candy, cierto?

- Cierto, pero si le preguntaras a Archie, diría lo mismo de su futura esposa…

- Desde luego.

- La que me sorprende ahora es la tía cuidando de mi pecosa.

- Lo mismo pensé yo… pero me dijo que no iba a dejar sola a una chica que la cuido cuando se torció el tobillo y le cocina su postre favorito.

- ¿Candy le cocina su postre favorito?

- Sí pero ahora no querrás saber eso… además no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Sí tío.

- Ven, acércate a ella…

Anthony se acerco con sumo cuidado a la cama de su pequeña pecosa… ella parecía dormir tranquilamente…. Aun enferma lucía bella…

- Candy… ¿Qué hacías en el rosedal en medio de una tormenta? a mi me tienes cuando quieras…

- Vamos Anthony… ella nos lo dirá cuando se reponga…

- Es que no me explico…

- Lo sé… pero no te es momento de eso… en cuanto te llame te acercas a ella.

- Sí.

Pero algo inesperado, e increíble sucedió que golpeo directo al corazón de Anthony… Candy de nuevo comenzaba a delirar cuando sus labios pronunciaron las siguientes palabras…

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry!... prométeme que serás feliz… ¡Terry!

Los chicos de blondas caballeras se miraron atónitos y confundidos… Anthony se levantó de la cama de la enferma quien lloraba… al joven de las rosas se les deslizaban las lagrimas por las mejillas… mientras Albert no creía lo que oía…

Simplemente no era posible lo que estaban escuchando tanto tío como sobrino…. Candy quien hacía poco tiempo llamaba a Anthony con insistencia…. Teniendo a este cerca clamaba por… ¿Terry? ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

- Tío… ¿Ve ahora como tenía razón en dudar de su cariño? –dijo un Anthony lloroso-

- Anthony… no se que decirte… te lo juro por lo más sagrado que ella te hablaba insistentemente…

- Tío si usted quería que me desengañara… lo ha logrado… no sabe como me duele esto… pero si ella es feliz y se recupera, yo mismo voy por Grandchester.

- Vamos no te precipites…

- Tío agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por ambos, fue hermosos mientras duro…

- Pero…

(Anthony se acerca a Candy)

- No hay más que decir… tío… querida Candy gracias por permitirme vivir este sueño maravilloso contigo… ahora me voy, pero créeme que volveré con tu felicidad… ahora descansa.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- Lo que sea porque ella este bien, me iré del hotel donde estaba y pronto sabrá de mi.

- No cometas tonterías por favor.

- No tío.

Anthony salió corriendo del lugar, dolorido, lloroso… Candy no le quería y llamaba a Terry insistente… ¿Por qué me engañaste Candy? Pensaba para si el rubio que ya había tomado una determinación.

Mientras en la mansión Albert no entendía que era lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué Candy llamaba a Terry cuando le hablaba a Anthony hacía unos instantes? Después de mencionar a Terry la rubia pecosa dejo de delirar, los efectos de la droga empezaban a perder efecto y salió de la habitación de Candy para no ocasionar sospechas de su presencia en el lugar… ya amanecía el día de Reyes… George llegó muy temprano de Malta, Albert le explicó la situación de Candy, lo acontecido con Anthony, lo de Terry en fin todo.

Mientras en la habitación de Candy, la tía abuela despertó y Annie de igual manera, Candy y ano deliraba pero seguía con fiebre… Ambas damas fueron a arreglarse y pidieron su desayuno para tomarlo donde se encontraba la enferma.

Mientras tanto, el caballero de las rosas había tenido una noche muy larga, cambió de hotel para que su tío no lo encontrara tan fácilmente, lloro un poco en la noche, estuvo bebiendo café, pero tenía el alma noble como su tío William, e inmediatamente puso en practica lo que haría para que Candy se recuperara y fuera feliz lejos de él, escribió una carta que decía…

**_Terry:_**

**_Sé que te sorprenderá que te escriba después de tanto tiempo y más ahora que se ha descubierto mi identidad, te escribo por Candy… sufrió un accidente, está muy débil, tiene neumonía y no deja de llamarte, se que lo que te voy a pedir es algo muy difícil, más por la situación de cómo te despediste de Candy, además de tu situación con Susana… ojalá puedas venir aquí a Lakewood, te espero en la estación de tren de Chicago que es lo más cercano a Lakewood, por favor me avisas tú día y hora de llegada._**

**_Tú amigo._**

**_William Albert Andley_**

Anthony escribió la carta varias a veces tanto de utilizar el mismo lenguaje que usaría su tío para escribirle a Terry, era importante que éste creyera que realmente Albert le escribía y no alguien más utilizando su nombre.

El chico de las rosas sabía donde encontrar Terry en Nueva York… todo el mundo conocía donde podían escribirle las admiradoras a este famoso actor de Broadway quien ahora triunfaba con otra obra de Shakespeare… "Hamlet", él en el papel principal, desde luego que le fue muy difícil de hacerlo pero Candy valía cualquier sacrificio y la mando con carácter de urgente, además de que se le entregara en la mano al famoso actor…a nadie podía negarle eso al famoso millonario William Albert Andley.

Escribió otra misiva dirigida a Albert… sabía que trataría de localizarlo, así que para tranquilizarlo le escribió otra carta…

_**Tío William:**_

_** Querido tío, te escribo para que no te angusties por mi, no te preocupes no voy a cometer ninguna tontería he madurado, todo lo que he avanzado me lo has ensañado tú y mi querida pecosa… estoy bien en otro hotel buscando su felicidad… le voy a dejar la dirección de donde estoy pero no venga a verme a menos que algo muy muy grave le pase a mi Candy… si alguien pregunta por Armand solo diles que tuve que regresar a Inglaterra por cuestiones de negocios, que estoy muy preocupado por Candy y que me escribirás para darme noticias de ella… de nuevo agradezco todo lo que has hecho por los dos.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Anthony.**_

Después de escribir ambas cartas y enviarlas se fue a desayunar a serenarse más, porque sabía que su tío se sorprendería cuando Terrence Granchester le enviara la carta que iría a Lakewood, estaba seguro que iría por Candy.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Archie ya había llegado, desde luego su futura esposa le explico lo que ocurría y todo.

Los días pasaron y en Nueva York, Terry recibió una carta…

- Vengo a buscar al señor Graham.

- Esta muy ocupado con el ensayo… ¿Quién le busca?

- Señorita Kleiss… traigo una misiva urgente para el señor de parte de William Albert Andley.

- Yo se la puedo entregar.

- Lo siento señorita, tiene que ser en su mano son las instrucciones que dio el señor Andley.

- De acuerdo, iré por él.

Karen Kleiss la compañera por excelencia de Terry en sus obras desde lo ocurrido con Susana Marlowe, fue por él… ella también estaba en esa obra… interpretaba a Ofelia, pero ahora Terry ensayaba el famoso monologo de la obra de "Hamlet"…

- Terry… se que no te gustan la sin interrupciones… pero te buscan afuera.

- ¡Demonios! Karen ¿Qué puede ser más importante que este monologo?

- No me culpes, no te hubiera interrumpido de no ser porque afuera hay un mensajero con una carta para ti para ser entregada en tu mano… la manda William Albert Andley…

- ¿Qué dices? ¿William Albert Andley?

- Eso dijo. ¿Conoces a alguien tan importante?

- Lo conozco… pero luego te explico es raro que me escriba y haya pedido se me entregara en mi mano la carta… en seguida voy.

Terry estaba muy aturdido… ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para escribirle?

- Señor Graham, pensé que no vendría.

- Disculpe usted, es que ensayaba.

- Lo entiendo.

- Aquí tiene esta misiva… por favor firme de recibido.

- Desde luego.

- Gracias señor.

- A usted.

El mensajero se alejó a entregar más correspondencia… Terry entro al teatro… empezaba a caer nieve e inmediatamente leyó la carta… estaba intrigadísimo… así que empezó a leer…

**_Terry:_**

**_Sé que te sorprenderá que te escriba después de tanto tiempo y más ahora que se ha descubierto mi identidad, te escribo por Candy… sufrió un accidente, está muy débil, tiene neumonía y no deja de llamarte, se que lo que te voy a pedir es algo muy difícil, más por la situación de cómo te despediste de Candy, además de tu situación con Susana… ojalá puedas venir aquí a Lakewood, te espero en la estación de tren de Chicago que es lo más cercano a Lakewood, por favor me avisas tú día y hora de llegada._**

**_Tú amigo._**

**_William Albert Andley_**

- ¿Qué sucede Terry?

- Karen, ¿Sabes tú quien es William Albert Andley?

- Solo se que es un multimillonario muy famoso que estuvo muy escondido por años.

- Eso que dices es cierto Karen… pero lo que tú no sabes es tú amigo y que hasta hace muy poco yo no conocía quien era en realidad… además él es el tutor legar de Candy.

- ¡¿Qué!?

- Lo que oyes. Yo conocí a Albert en Londres, me ayudo en una pelea callejera, nunca supe su apellido, te digo que hasta hace poco supe quien es en realidad.

- Eso quiere decir que la carta tiene que ver con Candy.

- Lo es. Toma lee.

- Terry es personal….

- Vamos lee

- Si lo dices…

Karen leyó la carta y entendió ahora la situación de Terry…

- ¿Qué debo hacer Karen?

- Terry… no se que decirte

- Entiendes ahora mi disyuntiva… Candy esta enferma… me llama.. y…

- Y…. tú quieres ir pero no sabes que vas a hacer con Susana… ¿Me equivoco?

- No.

- Yo que tú iría… en realidad Candy y tú no se despidieron como era debido… ve es necesario sanar tu corazón… por Susana… ella quiere ver a su madre… mándala a Carolina del Norte con su madre, dile que necesitan tiempo para ambos. y asimilar lo que paso.

- Tú idea no es mal Karen… pero… ¿y la obra?

- Ya mereces tus vacaciones… no te las negaran te lo aseguro.

- Karen eres muy buena amiga… esta decidido…. Iré a Lakewood.

- Muy bien Terry… escribe cuanto antes de vuelta… mínimo tardará tres días en llegar… que se la dan en propia mano... a más tardar en una semana estarás en Chicago y más en especifico en Lakewood.

- Tienes razón escribiré ahora.

- Hazlo Terry.

- Karen eres una gran amiga… gracias por todo.

- No agradezcas… ahora escribe… te dejo.

- Gracias.

Una vez que Karen se fue, Terry se dirigió a su camerino a escribir la carta de respuesta a Albert…

**_Querido Albert:_**

**_Hola… tienes razón… me sorprendiste con tu carta, más que diste instrucciones de que se me diera en propia mano…me sorprende que me hayas mandado llamar sabiendo lo que paso entre la mona pecas y yo… voy para allá llego en unos en una semana… llegó en el tren de las seis. Gracias por el detalle de avisarme._**

**_Afectuosamente_**

**_Terry_**

Lo mismo que hiciera Anthony con la carta que envió a Terry… el famoso actor mandó que también se le diera en propia mano al multimillonario.

En Lakewood Candy de vez en cuando recuperaba la conciencia y seguía llamando a Anthony… no había vuelto a mencionar a Terry... el doctor le visitaba todos los días... decía que se recuperaría pero que iba más lento de lo que deseaba en realidad.

Albert estaba en su despacho tratando de concentrarse en los negocios… pero le preocupaba lo sucedido con Candy llamando a Terry en presencia de Anthony… cuando George le entrego la carta de Terry…

- William… tienes una carta pero piden que firmes, la misiva es de Terry Grandchester.

- ¡Qué!

- Si, pero las instrucciones son que se te de en propia mano.

- Muy bien, haz pasar al cartero George.

- De acuerdo.

William, aquí tienes al cartero…

- Señor Andley… por favor.

- Con gusto… aquí lo tiene.

- Gracias.

El cartero salió para continuar con su trabajo.

- George… ¿Qué significa una carta de Terry?

- No lo sé… y no lo sabremos si no abres tu carta.

- De acuerdo.

Albert le comenzó a leer la carta… y en voz alta para que George se enterara… ante él no tenía ningún secreto.

**_Querido Albert:_**

**_Hola… tienes razón… me sorprendiste con tu carta, más que diste instrucciones de que se me diera en propia mano…me sorprende que me hayas mandado llamar sabiendo lo que paso entre la mona pecas y yo… voy para allá llego en unos en una semana… llegó en el tren de las seis. Gracias por el detalle de avisarme._**

**_Afectuosamente_**

**_Terry_**

- ¿Pero que es esto? Yo nunca le escribí a Terry.

- Tú no… pero Anthony sí.

- ¡Claro! Él dijo que era capaz de traer a Terry con ella y uso mi nombre.

- Tuvo que ser muy fiel a tu forma de ser y escribir para que el joven Terry lo creyera.

- Significa que Terry llega pasado mañana… ahora a pensar como llevarlo ante Candy… tengo que hablar con mi sobrino ahora.

- Por los negocios no te preocupes por los negocios… yo me encargo.

- Lo sé George…. ¿Qué haría yo sin tu apoyo?

- Vamos William que no es tiempo de sentimentalismos…. Ve.

- Me voy.

Albert salió dejando como siempre a George al mando… Albert siempre se subestimaba, creía que el que concretaba los negocios era George, lo cual no era cierto… como todos los miembros del clan Andley hacer negocios estaba en su venas… él no era la excepción.

Salió presuroso de su oficina a buscar a su sobrino… que acababa de hacer algo que nunca se imagino… llamar a Terry para que fuera a ver a Candy… lo que Anthony no sabía es que Candy no lo llamaba más y que solo nombraba al chico de las rosas… para su fortuna… Anthony estaba en su habitación cuando llegó.

- Anthony… necesito hablar contigo.

- Ya sé a que vienes… tío… pero antes que nada… Buenos días tío… ¿Cómo está?

Albert estaba más desconcertado aún… había olvidado que Anthony jamás olvidaba sus modales… por algo la tía Elroy siempre decía que Albert representaba la rebeldía de la familia, Anthony tenía toda la categoría de los antepasados de la nobleza escocesa…. Lo que acababa de decir lo demostraba… y estaba molesto por esa falta de modales porque volvió a hablarle de usted.

- Anthony mil disculpas buenos días… estoy bien con mucho trabajo y ¿y tu?

- No me quejo tío… muy bien una vez que nos saludamos… viene porque Terrence Graham ha confirmado que viene a ver a Candy ¿verdad? Parece que si puedo escribir y sonar como tú… mi esfuerzo no fue en vano.

- Sobrino… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Por qué? Deberías saberlo tío… por ella solo por ella, para que sane… sé que de vez en vez delira y que mejora lentamente.

- ¿Es lo único que sabes? Candy jamás ha vuelto a nombrar a Terry yo aún me pregunto porque llamó a Terry cuando fuiste a verla… ahora te llama con persistencia…

- Puede ser tío… pero quiero estar seguro.

- ¿Seguro? De tu amor por ti… Terry fue mucho para ella pero no más de lo que eres tú ahora… pero esta bien… si quieres estar seguro de acuerdo… solo que espero querido sobrino que hayas pensado como introducir a Terry a la mansión familiar estando todos tan al pendiente de Candy.

- Desde luego que lo pensé.

Albert se sorprendió por esa respuesta, pensó que Anthony había actuado impulsivamente… pero al parecer medito muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas…

- Bien sobrino… entonces… ¿Cómo vamos a introducir a Terry a la habitación de Candy?

- Tío, no pienso drogar a nadie… pero debe ser necesario que tanto mi tía como la prometida de Archie salgan de la mansión…. Distraerse un poco… la servidumbre todos son discretos y no dirán absolutamente nada… los conoces a todos… para que lo hagan… diles que Armand ira pero que no quiere ser visto que confíen en ti… ¿le vez algo de malo a mi plan?

- En realidad la idea es genial sobrino… a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido… por Armand lo harán…

- Lo correcto será que las prepares… según mi cuenta llega pasado mañana ¿no?

- Es cierto

- Dime Anthony… ¿irás a ver a Terry Grandchester?

- Desde luego.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro quiero saber como es mi antagonista… además cuento con una ventaja…. Él no sabe quien soy yo.

- Muy bien Anthony si es lo que deseas… serás Armand para él también… esperemos que todo esto resulte…

- No tengo la mínima duda de que a mi favor o en contra mía saldrá lo mejor para todos… ya sé que voy a hacer si no salgo favorecido… aún tengo esperanzas de que resulte todo a mi favor… pero no lo sabré a este que Terry venga.

- Sobrino me gusta tu madurez…

- A mi más… y todo porque ella me lo ha enseñado todo… por ella hago todo… hasta dársela a otro en bandeja de plata…

- No adelantes vísperas… tú mismo dices que aún tienes fe de que todo se resuelva a tú favor.

- Así es tío.

- Pues consérvala… pronto llegara la respuesta… Sobrino me voy… vendré por ti él día que llegue Terry.

- Estaré listo.

- Bien me despido regreso a la oficina y luego a hablar con la tía abuela y todos en casa.

- Cuídate mucho tío.

- Tú también.

- Tío…

- Dime

- Te quiero mucho

- ¡Oh! Por dios sobrino… yo también… mucho

Tío como sobrino se estrecharon fuertemente… Albert estaba conmovido por la espontaneidad de su sobrino para decirle que le quería… sin duda este tipo de cosas era parte de lo que Candy le había enseñado.

- Ahora mi chico de las rosas… yo estoy orgulloso de ti porque te estas enfrentando a todos y a tú enemigo por llamarlo de algún modo… un digno Andley…

- Gracias tío.

- Ahora me voy a seguir con el plan.

- Cuídate mucho y hasta pasado mañana.

- Nos vemos después.

Albert salió del hotel hondamente conmovido… Anthony haciendo todo por Candy… ojala todo saliera favorable para Anthony… ojala… fue con George a platicarle lo sucedido recién con su sobrino predilecto.

- Me parece increíble William…

- A mi más.

- William me encantaría que me siguieras contando... pero tienes que enviar tu respuesta a Graham…

- No es necesario George… él sabe que lo esperare.

- Como digas… entonces ve a tu casa a preparar a la familia.

- Si George… ya sabes…

- Ve tranquilo… al rato te paso el informe…

- Gracias George.

Albert llegó a l mansión y convoco a una reunión familiar…

- Querida familia… gracias por acudir a mi llamado.

- Como tiene que ser tío… además debe ser de suma importancia… porque lo firmaste con tu título de la realeza además con el sello de la familia… como miembros del clan es nuestra obligación obedecerte.

A la tía abuela y al propio Albert le sorprendió la respuesta dada por su sobrino… parecía que poco a poco aceptaban ser unos Andley… gente de mundo, importante en Europa y en América… sin perder su sencillez.

- Gracias Archie… si lo hice así es porque en efecto es de suma importancia…

- Te escuchamos William.

- Muy bien solo les pido no me interrumpan hasta que termine.

- Desde luego.

La tía abuela estaba orgullosa… por primera vez Albert se comportaba como lo que era en realidad… el jefe del clan… por fin había aceptado su linaje y su responsabilidad…

- Se trata de Candy… es de suma urgencia… Armand quiere venir a verla y la condición es que nadie este presente cuando llegue… este lord es más necio que una mula… pero tratándose de Candy creo que todos podemos hacer el esfuerzo… vendrá pasado mañana... pero todos tienen que salir y no regresar hasta después de las diez de la noche. He hablado espero sus preguntas.

- Muy bien tío… ¿Por qué tanto misterio de este chico? ¿Por qué no podemos verle la cara?

- Porque duda del cariño de Candy y no desea pasar vergüenzas con nosotros… lo conozco… es así hasta con la nobleza… pocos conocen el rostro de Armand en Inglaterra sin antifaz.

- Pues a mi me parece muy raro William.

- Secundo el comentario tía.

- Pues disculpen que me entrometa no siendo de la familia… ¿Qué importa si es un capricho de noble? A mi no me importa… si así se va a asegurar del cariño que es seguro y todos los sabemos que mi amiga le ama… no pensaría en esas cosas… haría lo que solicita si eso le traerá tranquilidad a mi amiga y deja de llamar a Anthony con insistencia… eso tendrá que saberlo señor Andley.

Una sorpresa más… la siempre tímida y callada Annie… había ha hablado con una seguridad que todos le desconocían… hasta Archie quien en se momento la encontró más hermosa… ¿Por qué no siempre era así si veía deliciosa?

- Antes que nada Annie, no hay porque disculparse, eres de la familia ya… lo que has dicho creo que has convencido a todos aquí y por favor… dime Albert o William… el "Señor Andley" déjalo para los extraños por favor.

- Esta bien… lo intentare

- Muy bien.. creo yo que todos cooperaran ¿no?

- Cuenta con ello William.

- Desde luego tío.

- Estando de acuerdo… no quiero verlos por aquí sin excusa ni pretexto pasado mañana desde las 7:30 por favor.

- Por supuesto.

- Siendo todo… les agradezco su tiempo.

- Pero que el jefe del clan diga eso… es increíble… nosotros estamos para obedecerte.

- Tía…

- Ya sé lo que dirás que no estamos en Escocia… pero las cosas son así.

- Esta bien tía.

- Gracias a todos por su apoyo.

- Nada que agradecer… ahora por favor… a lo suyo.

Todos se retiraron… aunque había pequeñas dudas sobre el comportamiento de "Armand" sabían que era lo mejor para Candy.

Finalmente llegó el "día D" para Anthony… y para Terry… en general para todos… Albert fue por su sobrino a las 5:30 el cual ya estaba listo… vestía muy elegante… un hermoso pantalón negro de seda, camisa blanquísima de seda también… un saco del mismo color y tela del pantalón… un abrigo negro de una tela que Albert desconocía pero que era de una tela gruesa y muy abrigadora… ya que nevaba fuertemente… complemento su atuendo con una bufanda regalo de Candy agregándole unos guantes.

- Sobrino… ¡que elegancia!

- Gracias tío, tú no te ves nada mal.

- Gracias pero no también como tú… ¿estas listo?

- Sí.

Tío y sobrino se dirigieron a la estación de Chicago que del hotel donde estaba Anthony se encontraba a quince minutos. Albert había elegido algo más grueso que la seda… pero vestía de impecable gris Oxford uno de sus colores favoritos…. El abrigo era de un gris más obscuro… finalmente llegaron…

- Bueno tío ha llegado la hora de la verdad…

- Así es… mira ya casi dan las seis, el tren ya llegó.

- Pues al fin veré al famoso Terry…

- Ve viene bajando…

Terry bajo de la estación… había recortado un poco su cabello… vestía también muy elegantemente… y al igual que Anthony había elegido seda… solo que en color azul zafiro que acentuaba el color de sus ojos… un abrigo azul marino… Albert jamás le había visto así tan elegante… había relucido su clase al ser hijo de un duque… Albert veía a los antagonistas… sacando el linaje… Anthony su linaje escocés y Terry el inglés que de por sí habían sido rivales desde siempre… Albert y Anthony se acercaron al actor…

- ¡Terry! Un enorme placer que hayas venido.

- ¡Albert! O debería decir Señor Andley… gracias por avisarme.

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer únicamente.

- Aún así gracias

- ¿Viniste solo?

- Por supuesto… no pensaras que traería a Susana ¿verdad?

- No lo sabía.

- Para tu tranquilidad se fue a Carolina del Norte con su madre… deseaba verla y fue perfecto para venir.

- Esta bien

- ¿Y como has estado?

- ¿Cómo quieres que este cuando renuncie a mi felicidad?

- Terry yo…

- No digas nada… lo hecho, hecho está.

- Como digas Terry… bueno tú y yo aquí platicando y no te he presentado a mi amigo que casualmente llegó hoy también…

- Tus amigos lo son míos.

- Gracias.

- Bueno… como sé que tú padre te ha dado tus derechos de primogenitura… ahora una presentación formal… Terrence Graham… futuro duque de Grandchester, te presentó a Lord Armand Green.

- ¡Vaya! Un Lord… Has mejorado tus amistades… un gusto conocerle Armand si me permite llamarle así. A mi dígame Terry

- Su futuro título es de más importancia que el mío puede llamarme Armand, Terry.

Anthony y Terry estrecharon las manos y se vieron fijamente a los ojos… Terry sintió algo extraño mientras le estrechaba la mano… mientras Albert veía la escena… Terry sin saberlo tenía ante sí al chico que tantos problemas le causo en el pasado, que le ocasiono celos… Anthony y estaban apunto de librar una batalla…

**CAPITULO 3. TÚ**

Después de estrecharse las manos y estudiarse mutuamente en ese breve tiempo… había algo que al actor como se dice "no le cuadraba"… ¿Casualidad que él y Armand llegaran el mismo día? Él no lo creía… estaba seguro que también tenía una conexión con Candy…. ¿sería el novio? No quería ni pensarlo… pero bueno ya habría tiempo de averiguarlo… mientras tanto quería saber que clase de chico era "Lord Armand"… al menos en apariencia si se veía que fuera un Lord, tenía porte, elegancia… a pesar de no haber convivido Terry mucho tiempo con la nobleza inglesa podía distinguir quien pertenecía a una familia de nobles antiquísima… Armand tenía esa facha, no se veía que fuera alguien que le hubieran dado un título, es decir que fuera él el primero en su familia en recibir un titulo de nobleza, si no que lo había heredado…. Observándolo de cerca le recordaba a alguien ¿a quien?... pero como estaba tan ansioso por saber que tenía que ver él con Candy hizo un poco de plática con el joven Armand…

- Armand… ¿ya habías venido a América?

- Si, claro, tengo asuntos familiares, personales en este país…. Además de amistades como Albert y todos los Andley desde luego.

Terry ante esta respuesta tuvo una clave sobre si tenía relación con "su" Candy… se conocían ya que tenía relación con toda la familia…

- Y tú Terry ¿Por qué no hiciste carrera en Inglaterra de actor? Tendrías mucho éxito quizás más que en este país… sé por Albert y las críticas de los periódicos que en la actualidad eres el mejor intérprete de Shakespeare… en tierra de Shakespeare seguro serías un éxito total.

- No pues muchas gracias por eso que dices… exageran… realmente de Inglaterra no tengo muy buenos recuerdos… aquí he sido más feliz… me gusta América… quizás un día vayamos de gira de aquel lado.

Se hizo un gran silencio… ambos chicos ojiazules querían hacerse preguntas mutuamente más directas pero no tenían que "abrir" el juego totalmente ni tan al inicio… Albert observaba y sentía la tensión… realmente en él recaía el papel de mediador… veía como se estudiaban detalladamente… sabia del temperamento explosivo de Terry… ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que estaba ante él Anthony, el chico de las rosas, el amor que sabía que Candy no pudo olvidar totalmente? Por otro lado sabía que Anthony tenía un carácter más amable y menos explosivo que el del joven Grandchester, pero que se estaba controlando bastante porque Candy lo llamo justo cuando estaba ahí con ella… ¿Quién saldría ganador? El tiempo lo diría… para aliviar la tensión… inició una nueva conversación…

- Chicos ¿Por qué tanto silencio? Vamos al coche que empieza a nevar nuevamente y tenemos que ir a la mansión familiar.

- Es cierto Albert… confieso que estoy ansioso…

- Armand… ¿tú sabes a que vine?

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Conoces mi historia con Candy?

- La conozco… muy superficialmente…

- Terry, perdón si cometí alguna indiscreción…

- No, Albert… no es un secreto lo que paso…

- Ya me estaba angustiando Terry.

- Tranquilo Albert… aquí Armand es muy amigo de Candy.

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es… vine porque me avisaron que Candy esta muy enferma… ella me ayudo mucho a mi cuando estuve enfermo… vengo a retribuir un poco lo que hizo ella por mí… además porque la quiero mucho.

Esto de "la quiero mucho" hizo sentir a Terry una punzada… esa frase podía ser interpretada de muchas maneras… ¿quererla como? ¿Cómo amiga, como hermana…como mujer?...

La batalla entre el chico de raíces escocesas y el inglés había empezado… Albert lo noto… Anthony había lanzado el primer ataque.

- Sí… Candy ayuda a todo el mundo.

- Sabes Armand yo también la quiero…

Ahora fue el turno de Anthony para sentir la punzada que hacía unos minutos Terry había sentido… había dicho que la quería y quizás Candy también… No debía adelantarse… después de todo la batalla iniciaba apenas… iban empatados.

- Ya vamos llegando a Lakewood…

- Lo veo Albert… se ve "el portal de las rosas" ya muy cerca… es allá Terry…

- Ya veo… por lo visto ya has estado en Lakewood…

- Sí… ya he tenido ese honor.

- En cambio para mi es la primera vez…

- Pues lo primero que veras es ese jardín repleto de rosas…

- Es cierto… cuando lo veas sabrás que has llegado a la mansión de los Andley.

- ¿A tu familia les gustan mucho las rosas, Albert?

- Claro… Rosemary, mi hermana y Anthony sobretodo las amaban más que nosotros… los Andley somos románticos todos sin excepción… además es lo único que nos queda de ambos, de mi hermana y mi sobrino.

- Terry… ¿No te gustan las rosas?

- En realidad no Armand.

- ¡Que pena! Yo las amo.

Anthony había vuelto a atacar… vio el cambio en el semblante de Terry desde que dijo que él ya había estado en Lakewood… no, es más desde que le dijeron que ahí estaba el portal de las rosas, sabía por Albert además de la propia Candy que siempre tuvo celos de todo lo que le recordara a Candy a Anthony… a las rosas sobre todo había desarrollado cierta aversión… Anthony observo su rostro cuando dijo que él amaba las rosas… Terry estaba perplejo.

Por su parte Terry pensaba que Armand tenía mucho en común con Anthony y con la propia Candy… ¡hasta le gustaban las rosas! Él dijo que quien le gustaran las rosas debía ser un hombre "flaco y débil"… no supo el error en que estaba… Armand no era ninguno de esos calificativos… esto lo intrigaba más, ¿Quién era en realidad Armand en la vida de Candy?... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Albert…

- Bien hemos llegado… Terry bienvenido seas a Lakewood…

- Gracias Albert.

- A Armand no se lo digo… él ya había estado aquí como te dijo el propio Armand.

- Bonito lugar… Albert ahora veo porque Candy fue tan feliz aquí.

- Gracias Terry.

- Pues chicos…a caminar… Terry es parte de la tradición… todo visitante que viene por primera vez debe caminar desde aquí hasta la mansión para que vuelva… ya sabes los escoceses solemos ser muy supersticiosos, esta superstición es muy de los Andley.

- Los escoceses son muy supersticiosos… demasiado para mi gusto… pero los respeto.

- Es parte de nuestra naturaleza la superstición.

- Así que eres escocés Armand.

- Lo soy.

Una coincidencia más con el famoso Anthony… Los Andley son de origen escocés… pensaba Terry… que le intrigaba más la relación entre este Lord y Candy.

- Siendo escocés… ¿Por qué aceptaste el titulo de la nobleza inglesa?

- Porque Escocia es ya parte del Reino Unido desde hace siglos, el título ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, lo único que hacemos es ratificar el consentimiento de aceptarlo… además me conviene, eso lo debes saber.

- Ya lo creo.

- Bueno caballeros será mejor que iniciemos la caminata…

- Claro Albert.

Empezaron a caminar… realmente a Terry no le agradaba la idea de caminar hasta la mansión familiar… no tanto caminar, su disgusto radicaba en ver mientras caminaba el famoso rosedal de Anthony del que tanto hablo Candy… solía decir que Anthony era un "genio cultivando rosas"… y la verdad tenía que darle la razón… el jardín era muy bello tenía que admitirlo a pesar de que nevaba…

- Bien chicos… ahora entraremos en materia… Candy esta muy débil… esta siempre dormida… realmente el gran peligro ha pasado ya… ya casi no delira…

- Albert… ¿recupera la conciencia algunas veces?

- A veces… pero por poco tiempo… el médico dice que debe dormir Terry, desde luego despierta para comer y tomar medicamento… pero esta tan débil que hay que ayudarla, así que es muy poco probable que pueda hablar con alguno de ustedes.

- Albert… ¿qué le sucedió?

Albert notó que Anthony estaba de nuevo embistiendo… en la guerra y el amor todo vale y esta era una guerra de amor…

- Armand pues salió a este jardín de rosas de Anthony… ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe… yo la encontré desmayada en el jardín… no se cuantas horas estuvo allí.

- En un día de nieve… ¿la dejaron salir?

- Terry, ella salió sola a pesar de la nieve, además nadie de la familia estaba cuando sucedió la tragedia… pienso que salió porque las rosas empezaban deshojarse, a Candy nunca le ha gustado ver el rosal así…solo cuando se recupere sabremos que paso…

- Albert me llama la atención que a pesar de que es invierno, además de cómo ha nevado en Chicago estas rosas no se hayan deshojado aún… ¿Por qué?

Anthony estaba feliz con esa pregunta… él solo se había puesto para el ataque… Albert vió la sonrisa de triunfo en Anthony… las cosas por el momento iban bien para su sobrino hasta ese momento… pero "no subestimes la fuerza ni la inteligencia de tu antagonista"[1] pensaba Albert.

- Pues Terry es algo que no nos explicamos… esas rosas son "dulce Candy" son la especie de rosa que Anthony le regalo a Candy… en realidad las hizo, las creo para ella.

- Es decir… ¿Tú sobrino creo una nueva especie de rosa solo para Candy?

- Sí él la creo, y tal como lo dices, solo para ella.

- A mí la primera vez que vine aquí tu jardinero me dijo que creen que el espíritu de tú sobrino vive en estas rosas… que así jamás se aleja de Candy.

- Si Armand eso cree la servidumbre aquí.

- Armand… ¿tú conoces la historia del jardinero con Candy?

Sin proponérselo Terry había atacado… eso de "jardinero" y el tono en que lo dijo molestó a Anthony… pero se controlo… Albert solo observaba…

- ¿Jardinero? ¿Te refieres al sobrino de Albert?

- Si… mil disculpas por llamarle así a tu sobrino…

- No hay problema

- Pues si la conozco… de buena fuente como se dice… la propia Candy me la contó… pero la tuya con ella no.

- Ya veo.

- Bueno henos aquí hemos llegado a la mansión familiar.

Terry tenía ante sí la mansión… en verdad era muy bella…

- Gracias…

- Bien entremos.

Los tres chicos entraron… Terry prestaba atención a la mansión por dentro… realmente era hermosa… muy amplia… no cabía duda que los Andley tenían gusto y distinción… esa fama tenían no solo en América… sino también en Inglaterra… decían que si querías ver algo de buen gusto fueras donde los Andley…

- Caballeros, dejen aquí sus abrigos… en seguida vendrán a recogerlos.

- Claro –dijeron ambos, haciendo lo que Albert les dijo-

- Sé que están ansiosos… pero tenemos que entrar en calor antes de subir a ver a Candy…

- Ya estamos aquí Albert esperaremos ¿verdad Armand?

- Por supuesto que sí.

Estaban en esa conversación cuando Solange una sirvienta francesa de Albert se acercó a ofrecerles café… ella tenía años en la mansión… ella había conocido a Anthony…

- Señor Andley… le escuche llegar… traigo aquí café para los caballeros.

- Solange… como siempre tan atenta…

- No hago más que cumplir con mi deber…

- No se si seré muy exigente Albert… pero me agradaría más el té.

- Desde luego que no…. Al fin inglés…

- A pesar del tiempo de estar en América, esa costumbre inglesa no me la puedo quitar.

- Solange, por favor traiga té con leche para aquí el señor.

- Como ordene.

La vieja sirvienta volteó a ver a Terry… todo mundo le conocía… era tan famoso… así que se atrevió a decir…

- ¡Por dios! ¿Es usted Terrence Graham?

- Lo soy.

- Es un día alegre para mi… jamás imagine que el señor William tuviera de amigo a un actor como usted.

- Solange, somos amigos desde mucho antes que fuera famoso, traiga por favor el té por favor ya te dará un autógrafo.

- Si, señor enseguida. Al otro caballero… ¿le apetece también té? – preguntó Solange dirigiéndose a Anthony que estaba de espaldas-

- Para mi el café esta bien muchas gracias… solo que si tiene un poco de miel para endulzarlo estaría bien. –dijo Anthony aun de espaldas-

- Sí señor desde luego…

- Gracias –dijo Anthony quien continuaba sin voltear a ver a Solange-

- Bueno Solange, por favor traiga lo que aquí mis invitados han pedido.

- Sí señor William, en seguida.

Solange salió y Anthony dejo de dar la espalda…

- Mil disculpas Terry, ya te comprometí a dar un autógrafo.

- Esta bien Albert ya me acostumbre, con gusto lo daré.

- Solange es muy eficiente… verán que no tarda en venir.

Tal cual Albert lo dijo… Solange había regresado rápidamente tal como Albert lo dijo… los rubios y el actor estaban callados mientras Solange servía… dio el café a Albert, el té a Terry… pero cuando le dio el café a Anthony exclamó…

- ¡Señorito Anthony!

Al escucharla decir eso… Albert y Terry se sobresaltaron, no así Anthony a quien acababan de llamar por su nombre…

- ¿Señorito Anthony? ¿Anthony Andley? Yo soy Armand Green.

- ¡Oh señor! Mil disculpas por favor. Es que en verdad es tan parecido… si el señorito viviera seguro sería muy parecido a usted y al señor Albert.

- Solange… honor que me haces…

- Bueno Solange –dijo Albert- ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

- Desde luego señor.

- Señor Green, mil disculpas.

- No se preocupe.

- Con permiso.

Solange se retiro muy sorprendida… "Armand Green" en realidad era muy parecido al señorito Anthony y al propio Albert pero ella sabía que hay gente en el mundo que se parece sin ser parientes.

Por su parte Terry estaba muy intrigado ante el comentario de Solange… esto le agregaba más misterio a Armand Green… se parecía físicamente a Anthony Brower…. Además dijo que Albert también… observo a ambos… en realidad si se parecían bastante… si Solange noto ese parecido entre Anthony y Armand… ¡seguro Candy también! ¿Armand será acaso el nuevo amor de Candy?... Si estaba nervioso ahora estaba aun más.

Albert también estaba nervioso por lo dicho por lo dicho por Solange… pero veía a su sobrino tan sereno, tan frío… ¿Desde cuando tenía nervios de acero? –Pensaba Albert-

- Armand, mil disculpas por lo de Solange.

- ¿Por qué? No hay problema…. Es un honor que alguien me confunda con alguien tan querido por ustedes.

- Gracias.

- Vamos no pasa nada.

- Terry te has quedado muy callado ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues que el comentario de tu Solange mi llamo la atención yo no conocí a tu sobrino así que no puedo decir si Armand y él se parecen… pero tú y él si.

- ¡Vaya! ¿sabes que no eres el único que lo dice?

- ¿De verdad Armand?

- Sí Terry, alguien me dijo que nos parecemos… pero hasta donde yo sé los Andley y los Green no están emparentados por ningún lado, aunque yo no creo que nos parezcamos… ¿Qué piensas tú Albert?

- Lo mismo que tú que no hay parecido… pero de tanto que lo dicen… buscaré en el árbol genealógico de la familia… ¡Qué tal que somos primos lejanos!

- Podría ser.

- Bueno Armand, y Terry en cuanto terminen subiremos a ver a Candy.

Volvió a caer el silencio… Albert pensaba en lo que Terry comento pero seguía viendo a Anthony muy sereno y tranquilo… Terminaron su café y té… así que Albert dijo…

- Muy bien muchachos ya veo que han terminado… les voy a dar las últimas instrucciones… si hay alguna duda… me la hacen saber.

- Desde luego, Albert –dijo Terry-

- Lo que digas –dijo Anthony-

- Bien las cosas son así… vamos a subir los tres, todos entraremos al mismo tiempo… tenemos que evitar que le de aire a Candy… así que entraremos rápidamente… se que desearían entrar por separado… pero no se puede… procuren no alterarla… para darles un poco de privacidad… nos alejaremos un poco de la cama de Candy para que alguno de ustedes este con ella… ¿me explico?

- Albert… ¿estas diciendo que cuando yo este con Candy, tú y Armand se alejaran un poco para que pueda hablar con ella?

- Eso es lo que dije.

- Muy bien así se hará Albert.

- Armand ¿dudas?

- No.

- Bueno siendo así solo lávense las manos con esta agua y subimos ya.

Los tres chicos de ojos azules se lavaron las manos, mientras subían lo hacían calladamente… Terry quería tener a solas a Candy, pero Albert había sido muy categórico en que no le podía dar aire… tenía que aceptar las cosas así, no podía ponerse exigente… era eso o nada.

Anthony por su lado pensaba que había llegado la hora de la verdad… de enfrentarse a su miedo… ¿Qué pasaría cuando Terry le dijera a Candy que estaba ahí con ella? Tenía miedo, pero era mejor saber de una vez.

Albert como Anthony pensaba que el momento clave había llegado… Candy aunque inconsciente tendría a sus dos amores enfrente de ella… ¿Qué sucedería? Por el momento Anthony llevaba ventaja a la batalla, pero ahora vendría la batalla que decidiría la guerra. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Candy.

- Hemos llegado. –dijo Albert-

Abrió el patriarca la puerta con cuidado… entro Anthony primero, le siguió Terry y al último Albert.

- Bien chicos… ¿Quién se acerca primero?

- Albert… creo que por lo que ha pasado, será mejor que Terry se acerque primero.

- ¿Qué dices Terry? ¿te acercas primero?

- Claro.

- Entonces ya sabes… nada de alterarla por favor.

- Si Albert.

A Terry le agrado la idea de ser él primero… si Armand hubiera dicho que pasaba primero sin duda hubiera objetado… pero el propio Armand había declinado en su favor… por otro lado Anthony pensaba que había llegado el momento decisivo… Terry sin saberlo estaba a punto de decidir su destino… ahora estaba nervioso… Albert solo esperaba expectante.

- Armand y yo nos alejaremos para que puedas verla y hablarle…

- Si Albert.

Terry se acerco a la cama de la enferma… nunca imagino que cuando volviera a verla sería en esas circunstancias… semiinconsciente, sobre un lecho… siempre imagino un reencuentro en un teatro… que ella iba a verlo… que Susana lo dejaba libre… que todo lo pasado se había olvidado… pero la realidad era muy distinta… ahí estaba Candy, su "Tarzán pecosa", su "mona pecas" sobre una cama, sus hermosos rizos dorados cayendo sobre la blanquísima almohada… sus primorosos ojos esmeraldas cerrados, le veía la cara más delgada, un poco demacrada… pero era lógico… un mes así había hecho estragos.

Tío y sobrino alejados esperaban ansiosamente lo que pasaría ahora… hablaron un poco en voz baja…

- Bien sobrino, parece que estamos ya en la prueba final… ahora si te noto nervioso.

- Es cierto tío… he conservado mi calma, mi serenidad… pero ahorita ya me entraron los nervios, tal cual lo dices… se están por decidir muchas cosas.

- Yo diría que todo.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Te gustaría escuchar lo que dice Terry, Anthony?

- Desde luego… pero no podemos ser indiscretos.

- Podemos fingir conversar y escuchar… a decir verdad Anthony yo también quiero saber que pasa.

- Muy bien finjamos hablar.

- De acuerdo.

Esto sucedía con tío sobrino… Terry pensó que tenía mucho que decir cuando viera aunque fuera en ese estado a Candy ahora que la tenía frente no sabía que decir… casi se arrepentía de haber deseado estar ante Candy primero… bien sabía que no tenía todo el día… así que comenzó…

- Tarzán pecosa… estoy aquí… soy yo… Terry.

La enferma no decía nada… esto frustró a Terry.

- Mi querida Tarzán… tú no sabes como lamento reencontrarte en este estado, tan débil… ¡jamás pensé que podrías enfermar así! Y mírate sobre ese lecho… siempre imagine otra clase de reencuentro pero las cosas se dieron así… estoy aquí porque me dijeron que me mandaste llamar… sé que me escuchas aunque no puedas hablar… estoy aquí contigo… aunque no me contestes estoy aquí contigo… admirando tu belleza que la enfermedad no ha marchitado… (Terry acaricio su mejilla)

Albert y Anthony observaban y escuchaban la escena… no cabía duda que Terry era actor "shakesperiano" hablaba con una entonación digna de lo que era un actor… Anthony tenía que admitir que su rival era apuesto… y aunque fingía rudeza… verlo así frente a Candy hablándole tan tiernamente, tan amorosamente… era otra cosa… El chico de las rosas jamás pensó que Terry Grandchester fuera así… Pero claro Candy cambiaba a todos los que estaban con ella… él lo sabía por conocimiento de causa.

- Tío… ¿Terry es así de tierno?

- Pues en realidad no lo sé… pero creo que a cualquiera que conozca a Candy y la vea en ese estado se enternece… o si no hace relucir la ternura que tiene dentro sí.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero Candy no dice nada… yo imaginaba otra cosa.

- Las cosas no salen como pensamos siempre.

- Eso es correcto.

Mientras tanto Candy seguía haciendo caso omiso a las palabras salidas del corazón de Terry.

- Albert… creo que es inútil mi presencia aquí… sigue dormida… pero me alegro haberla visto.

- Terry, -dijo Albert acercándose- no es inútil… te dije que a veces recupera la conciencia y habla… pero de que escucha de eso no hay duda.

- Cuanto desearía que me hablara.

- Lo sé Terry.

Mientras Albert y Terry conversaban, el chico de las rosas estaba observando el jardín desde el gran ventanal de la habitación de Candy… está empezó a hablar…

- ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! No subas a ese caballo… ¡Anthony!

Terry que ya estaba lejos de la cama volteó a verla estupefacto… esas palabras ya las había escuchado una vez en el Colegio San Pablo… ¡Candy nunca le había olvidado! Fue inútil hacerla subir a todo galope a un caballo.

Albert por su parte invito tanto a Anthony como a Terry a ir a la cama de Candy… Anthony estaba muy sorprendido… Candy le había llamado… no sabía como contener la alegría que parecía querer salírsele del pecho…

- Albert… ¿has escuchado?... llama a tu sobrino… creo que nunca lo olvido… esas mismas palabras las dijo una vez en el San Pablo cuando me vio montar un caballo blanco…

- Terry… Anthony cayó de un caballo blanco. Sobre los demás ¿Qué te digo?

- Nada Albert… nada…

Los tres chicos se acercaron a al cama de Candy…

- ¡Anthony!... no me dejes sola… quédate conmigo… ¿Qué será de mi sin ti? Anthony…

Las palabras de Candy herían en lo profundo a Terry… pero procuraba aguantar las ganas de llorar que sentía… Anthony hizo algo que desconcertó bastante al actor… ya que Candy volvió a hablar…

- Anthony… ¿Por qué me dejas en esta oscuridad? ¿Por qué me dejas donde no puedo verte, ni tocar tus manos? Anthony…

- Candy… -dijo Anthony- mi dulce Candy… yo estoy aquí contigo, a tu lado… si estás en la oscuridad… yo estoy contigo en ella… duerme Candy duerme…

- Anthony…

- Duerme… mi pequeña pecosa…

Candy volvió a dormir… Albert tampoco entendía lo que sucedía… prácticamente Armand había revelado su identidad… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?... Terry por su parte… estaba sorprendido, desconcertado… y hasta asustado… ¿Quién era Armand Green para hablar así a Candy y tranquilizarla?

- Parece que duerme ya, Albert, Terry.

- Eso parece.

- La has tranquilizado, Armand –dijo Terry- o debería decir Anthony Brower…

- ¿Anthony Brower?, has perdido la cabeza o que Terry… creo que lo que dijo Solange te ha perturbado

- No me explico la manera entonces de calmar así a Candy.

- Terry, cualquiera pudo hacerlo… no soy doctor pero cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho para tranquilizarla, no creo que reconozca quien le habla… es más si delira de nuevo haremos la prueba con Albert para que veas que tengo razón.

Interiormente Anthony si que estaba nervioso pero mostraba una serenidad con la que no contaba desde luego, además esperaba fervorosamente con que Candy delirara de nuevo para que Albert la tranquilizara y alejar de la mente de su rival que en efecto que él era no Armand Green… sino Anthony Brower… Para su fortuna la rubia empezó a delirar de nuevo…

- Anthony, Anthony no te alejes de mí…

- Terry ¿quieres ver que cualquiera puede tranquilizarla?

- Quiero Armand.

- Muy bien Albert… ¿nos harías el honor?, pruébale aquí a Terrence, futuro duque de Grandchester que cualquiera puede calmar a Candy.

- Muy bien.

- Anthony….

Después de que Candy volviera a pronunciar el nombre de Anthony, Albert se dispuso a calmarla…

- Ya, mi pequeña pecosa… contigo estoy… jamás me alejo de ti… contigo estaré siempre…

- Anthony…

- Vamos, duerme que yo velare tu sueño.

Candy al parecer dormiría ya tranquilamente y el tiempo que dio a su familia para regresar se estaba agotando… no podían saber que Terry estaba con él aparte de "Armand".

- Bueno chicos, es hora de retirarnos… no podemos intranquilizar más a la enferma… es hora de irnos.

- Pero… Albert.

- Yo sé Terry… pero tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Puedo despedirme de ella?

- Claro… pero rápido por favor.

- Si Albert.

Terry se acerco a al cama de la enferma con mucho sigilo…

- Candy… amor mío mi "mona pecas"… me alegro volver a verte aunque no en estas condiciones… recupérate pronto amor… te quiero.

Después de pronunciar estas palabras Terry se acerco al lugar donde ya lo esperaban Albert y Armand… desde luego escucharon las palabras pronunciadas por el actor… Albert solo veía a su sobrino, su reacción, al memos en apariencia no parecía sentir celos… pero desde luego que los sentía pero se controlaba… estaba sorprendido con Anthony que era tan dado a demostrar todo lo que sentía… esconder los sentimientos era cualidad de una Andley muy en particular… Elroy… que ocultaba lo bueno y malo que sentía… Anthony aprendió entonces de la tía… pensaba el jefe de la familia.

- Albert… creo que es mi turno.

- Claro Armand.

Ahora quien se quedo con Albert en la puerta fue Terry, el rubio al igual que el actor se acerco con sumo cuidado a la cama de la enferma…

- Candy… me voy… yo pensé que aquí se decidiría todo… pero aún no sé… lo que has hecho me ha sorprendido… volveré después cariño… descansa.

El caballero de las rosas ya se había alejado unos pasos de la cama de Candy… cuando algo inesperado ocurrió…

- Anthony… ¿te vas cuando has prometido no dejarme? -Esto fue dicho con firmeza y seguridad-

Albert y Terry platicaban en el momento que Candy hablo… Albert hizo esto para que el actor no escuchara lo que Anthony diría… pero los tres caballeros voltearon sorprendidos, pero además de sorprendido… nervioso… ¿era posible que Candy en su semiinconsciencia recordara su voz?

Terry por su lado pensaba dolorido que al parecer su "Tarzán pecosa" lo había olvidado por completo, porque hablo con el corazón en la mano y ella parecía inmune… en cambio hablando Armand había llamado al "jardinero" dos veces ¿Sería acaso posible que Anthony Brower regresara de la tumba a reclamar lo suyo?... No él mismo dijo que nunca volvería de la muerte… ¿pero la reencarnación?... No imposible eran más o menos de la edad… ¿Qué pasaba?

Candy volvió a callar y ahora si parecía dormir… Albert se acerco para cerciorarse dejando a los rivales en la puerta… tenía que sacarlos ya… su familia no tardaría en llegar…

- Muchachos, vámonos… saliendo de Lakewood podemos hablar de todo esto tan extraño.

- Si Albert.

Todos salieron apresurados de la habitación de Candy y de la casa… la hora límite había llegado… el había dicho a la tía Elroy, George, Archie y Annie que regresaran después de las diez de la noche y ya eran quince minutos pasadas de las diez… no tardarían en llegar… tomaron su abrigos porque volvía a nevar… por lo mismo hacía muchísimo frío… a grandes zancadas se dirigieron al automóvil de Albert…

- Chicos perdonen que los haya hecho salir así… pero nadie puede saber que vinieron… hice salir a la familia, pero les dije que regresaran después de las diez y ya pasan… salgamos de aquí y platiquemos en algún lado.

- Como digas Albert.

- Vámonos ya…contesto Terry

Salieron en el automóvil de Albert a un café cercano, y tal como lo predijo Albert, su auto y el de Archie con George, Annie y la tía abuela se cruzaron… pero para su fortuna no vieron su auto… Todos estaban callados… Terry sin saber que pensar con lo que paso... Anthony procurando tener respuestas para posibles cuestionamientos… Finalmente llegaron al lugar del café.

- Chicos hemos llegado… salgan y busquen lugar dentro mientras estaciono el auto.

Los chicos salieron, hicieron lo que Albert decía... se sentaron en la mesa y Anthony empezó la conversación…

- Terry… supongo que te preguntas porque ha pasado todo esto con Candy llamando a Anthony y más que sucedió las dos veces conmigo y no contigo… ¿me equivoco?

- Para ser franco así es… hasta pienso que en realidad eres el famoso Anthony que nunca se saco del corazón.

- Para empezar Terrence, sería eso imposible, porque Candy tendría que saber que el chico no murió, otra cosa… ¿Estas seguro de que nunca lo hizo? Si no lo hubiera hecho, no creo que hubiera iniciado una relación contigo.

- Sabes… yo mismo pensé eso alguna vez… con lo que paso ya no sé… Agrégale a eso lo que paso tú con ella… además tienes similitudes con el jardinero y según lo que comentan te pareces a él… Francamente Armand ¿Quién eres realmente en su vida? Estoy seguro que eres más de lo que dices.

Ahora si que el chico de las rosas no sabía que hacer… no esperaba una pregunta así de directa de Terry si él inició la conversación fue precisamente para tener el control de la misma… pero parecía que era todo lo contrario… ¿qué decir? Pero afortunadamente… Albert llegó para salvarlo por el momento…

- Disculpen chicos el retraso… no había lugar… ¿han pedido ya?

- En realidad no queremos nada… empezamos a hablar de lo que paso con Candy.

- ¿Extraño no?

- Si eso precisamente le decía aquí al joven Lord Armand Green… ¿tú que piensas Albert?

- Que la mente de Candy se refugió en su pasado… la muerte de Anthony fue algo que la marco mucho Terry.

- ¿Por qué tanto Albert, porque? –dijo un Terry notablemente irritado-

- Terry es mejor que te tranquilices –dijo Armand-

- Veo que hay una parte de esa historia de Anthony que desconoces y supongo que Armand también la desconoce.

- Muy bien Albert si no dices, no sabré si la sé o no.

- Vamos Albert ¿Qué no sé de la historia de Candy con "el jardinero? Perdón Albert… tu sobrino.

- No te disculpes, yo se que así le dices a mi sobrino, he aprendido a que eso no me moleste, además que entiendo que la historia de Candy con Anthony te irrita… retomando… lo que no sabes es que Candy presencio esa muerte… fue la única testigo… mi sobrino Anthony y ella cabalgaban juntos… ella lo vio caer del caballo.

Después de que Albert le dijo que ella fue la única testigo comprendió entonces… si él hubiera sido la única persona en presenciar la muerte de alguien importante en su vida desde luego que lo hubiera marcado… cuando Candy le dijo que Anthony cayó del caballo supuso que lo vio caer, pero jamás pensó que fue la única testigo presencial de aquel hecho… pero había algo que lo inquietaba y se lo dijo a Albert…

- Albert… ¿Cómo lo sabes si nadie sabía de tu existencia como el famoso "bisabuelo William"?

- Se te olvida el detalle que ella me escribía… posteriormente le contó a su amigo vagabundo Albert lo ocurrido.

- Armand… ¿tú sabías eso?

- No esa parte de la historia la desconocía.

Desde luego que Armand mentía lo sabía no por contárselo Candy si no porque él protagonizó el hecho desde luego ahora deseaba que no volviera a preguntar lo de "¿Quién era en la vida de Candy?"

- Albert me siento muy cansado… ¿podíamos ir al hotel?

- Apoyo a Lord Green yo también me siento agotado y tú tienes que llegar a tu casa.

- Chicos gracias por preocuparse… creo que están en el mismo hotel… los llevo.

El par de rubios y el actor inglés salieron del lugar y Albert los llevo al hotel… ya en la puerta, una vez que Terry se cercioro de que Albert estaba lejos y solos Terry le dijo a Anthony…

- Armand… ¿Quién eres en realidad en la vida de Candy?

No pensó el chico de las rosas que Terry volviera preguntar… no había vuelta atrás… la hora de abrir el juego había llegado… si Candy hubiera clamando por Terry como él presenció hubiera callado su amor, los hubiera juntado, les desearía todo el bien del mundo… pero todo lo ocurrido con Candy… llamándolo, al parecer recordando su voz le había dado las fuerzas suficientes como para luchar por ella… la hora de jugar directo y abiertamente había llegado… así que le dijo…

- Terry, yo soy el pretendiente de Candy, soy el posible nuevo amor que va a abrigar su corazón… seré sincero contigo… yo la quiero, la amo… pero con su enfermedad todos mis planes de "conquista" se frustraron además todavía estaba tu sombra… pero creo que el verdadero fantasma es Anthony Brower… ¿Quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, Terrence, futuro Duque de Grandchester? –Esto último con ironía y burla-

Para Terry no paso desapercibido el tono de burla con que Anthony hablo… así que en el mismo sentido le contestó…

- Lord Armand Green, he quedado satisfecho es más agradezco tu honestidad… yo sabía que eras mucho más de lo que aparentabas… eres algo más que un buen amigo de Albert… correspondiendo a ese honestidad y sinceridad para mi persona, diré lo siguiente… Es cierto que estoy atado a Susana Marlowe por lo que paso… pero aún así lucharé por Candy hasta el final.

- Muy bien… siendo así te deseo mucha suerte…

- Lo mismo para ti Lord.

- Sea pues… que el tiempo decida…

- Señor Duque… no será el tiempo… sino Candy.

- Tiene razón Lord.

- Abriendo ya el juego como está… solo me resta decirle Buenas Noches.

- Buenas Noches, Lord Armand.

Al despedirse… los antagonistas se despidieron con una reverencia, como correspondía a dos integrantes de la nobleza… Ambos ojiazules se dirigieron a su habitación… exhaustos aunque pensando mutuamente en el rival que dormía en el mismo hotel.

Por otro lado, Albert no la pasaba mejor… como Anthony, él pensaba que todo se iba a decidir cunado Candy tuviera enfrente al que un día fue su gran amor… Terry… pero al parecer había elegido a Anthony… ¿Cómo estar seguro?... mientras en eso pensaba se dirigía a la mansión Andley… donde sus miembros discutían…

- Tía… ya son las once de la noche y mi tío no regresa… ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?

- Archibald Cromwell Andley, no seas curioso, si William no esta aquí es por algo… él nos lo dirá… ¿no lo piensa así George?

- Así es señora… cuando el Señor William llegue nos lo dirá.

- Por cierto Archie… ¿Dónde está Annie?

- Con Candy… estaba muy intranquila… mira… allá viene

- Señorita Britter… ¿Cómo encuentra a la Señorita Candy? –preguntó un preocupado George-

- Para tranquilidad suya de todos y suya en particular George que lo veo tan preocupado porque sé lo mucho que quiere a mi amiga... les diré que duerme plácidamente y muy tranquila… como si la visita del Lord Armand Green le sirvió… duerme mejor que otras veces… ¿Albert no ha llegado?

- No querida… eso mismo le decía a la tía… ¿Dónde estará el tío?

- Tus preguntas y las de todos serán respondidas sobrino, William Albert Andley esta aquí… buenas noches a todos.

- William, buenas noches.

- Tío… ¡Al fin! buenas noches

- Albert buenas noches.

- Señor William, buenas noches.

- Muy bien… antes que nada quiero pedirles que me dejen platicarles sin ninguna interrupción, después las preguntas.

- Como digas, William, y habló por todos.

- Lo sé tía gracias.

- Muy bien, pues como saben, mi buen amigo Armand estuvo aquí… con nuestra Candy… la cual tuvo una crisis… llamo a Anthony… Armand lo tomo muy bien al menos lo que aparento conmigo… estuvo con ella viéndola y salimos tarde de aquí por la nieve. Es todo, espero sus preguntas.

- Tío… En todas estas horas… ¿fue todo lo que paso?

- Más bien sobrino… ¿Qué esperabas que pasará?

- No sé algo más emocionante…

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No sé…

- Si lo dices es porque tienes idea de algo.

- Archie… ¿vas a cuestionar al jefe de la familia? Si solo nos quiere decir esta bien… solo hay algo que deseo preguntar William… ¿En serio tomo calmadamente lo de Anthony?

- Como les dije, al menos en apariencia… dijo que regresaría muy pronto… dejo disculpas para ustedes por sus excentricidades.

- ¡Lo mínimo tío!

- Cierra esa boca, Archie. –dijo la tía-

- Mil disculpas.

- Lo que si Señor William… espero que pronto se presente con su rostro sin ninguna clase de máscara o antifaz.

- Lo mismo dije yo George.

- Annie… estoy seguro que ya subiste a ver a Candy… ¿Cómo está?

- Muy serena, duerme mejor parece que la visita de Armand le ha favorecido, solo como a todo los aquí presentes m me preocupa el delirio de Candy con Anthony justo con Armand aquí… ¿Por qué habrá pasado si ya no deliraba?

- ¿Ustedes creen que a mi no me preocupa eso? Según mi punto de vista, solo el tiempo decidirá que pasara con esto. ¿Qué creen ustedes?

- William por mi parte coincido con que el tiempo dirá.

- Puedo hablar por Archie y por mi misma Albert… no queda más que el tiempo.

- George… ¿piensas lo mismo?

- Sí William.

- Bueno ya es muy noche y ha sido un día muy pesado para todos, durmamos ya… mañana me contaran que hicieron mientras Armand estaba aquí.

- Si William… buenas noches.

- Por Annie y por mi descanse tío.

- Buenas noches Señor.

Todos fueron a su habitación, pensando en que paso algo más en ausencia que por alguna razón muy poderosa el patriarca de la familia no les quiso decir… antes de dirigirse a su habitación… Albert fue a ver a Candy, como de costumbre… entro cuida y se dirigió a su cama… la rubia dormía tranquilamente y el pecho ya no "le roncaba"

- Candy… has tenido aquí a tus amores… aunque por lo que vi y escuche… el recuerdo de Terry ha quedado atrás… pero no estoy tampoco al cien por ciento seguro… creo que ya vas de salida… ¿qué pasará ahora?

Albert depositó un beso en la frente en la mejilla y frente de la rubia y salió de esa habitación para dirigirse a la suya… el día había sido muy largo y pesado… los que venían estarían igual.

El alba finalmente llegó… Albert como siempre despertó antes que todos, incluso antes que la tía abuela… quería ver a Anthony, platicarle a George todo lo que paso con detalle... en fin muchas cosas… como desde que Candy estaba enferma fue a su recámara a verla, como siempre con sumo cuidado…

- Candy… es necesario que te recuperes pronto para que alivies el sufrimiento de Anthony, el mío… Candy…

Sorpresivamente para Albert, la rubia abrió sus ojos y le dijo…

- No solo libraré de su sufrimiento a Anthony y a ti… sino a Terry también…

- ¡Candy! ¡has reaccionado!

Mientras esto sucedía en la habitación de Candice los demás miembros se preparaban apara tomar el desayuno… al contrario de lo que Albert pensaba, todos despertaron al mismo tiempo, solo que se quedaron en cama un poco más.

Mientras los miembros de la familia estaban en su arreglo, Candy quien ya había reaccionado platicaba con Albert…

- Afortunadamente he reaccionado, gracias a los cuidados de todos…

- Candy entonces tu sabes que…

- Yo sé que Terry, Anthony y tú estuvieron conmigo ayer.

- ¿Nos reconociste?

- Albert… voy a confesarte algo… me vengo sintiendo mejor desde hace tres días… escuche cuando viniste a mi habitación a decir que Terry vendría a verme ya que tuve delirios con él… yo sabía que si decía que y ame sentía mejor evitarías por todos los medios que viniera… ¿me equivoco señor Andley?

- No, Candy… pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- En realidad quería ver a Terry… eso de que delira con él estando mi Anthony aquí… me hizo dudar tanto como a mi chico de las rosas… ¿Qué tal si en lo profundo de mi corazón seguía amando a Terry? Para estar segura seguí con la farsa de los delirios... pero dormir me ha servido mucho para recuperarme.

- Candy… entonces… en llamar Anthony ayer frente a Terry… ¿fue falso?

- Estas en lo correcto… pero todo esto sirvió para darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos para cada uno…

- ¿En serio? Y soy inoportuno si pregunto ¿cuáles son esos sentimientos?

- Sí Albert claro que sí, serás el primero en saberlo porque todos los sabrán muy pronto, pero como muchas veces en mi vida tú tendrás la primicia.

- Honor que me haces Candy… te escucho…

- Si bien es cierto que a Terry lo quise mucho, que sufrí horrores la separación, la forma que nos separaron, la realidad es que ya pienso en él como la persona que me ayudo a sentir un amor más adulto, más maduro, que tiene un buen recuerdo en mi corazón pero nada más allá de eso ya no hay más…

- Eso significa que…

- Como lo has adivinado Albert… por Anthony siento un amor más grande, más profundo, más sincero, un amor verdadero, que me hace vibrar, soñar, imaginar, que la vida es más dulce, que respiro porque él lo hace… amo al chico de las rosas que la vida me regresó…

- Candy ojala Anthony te escuchara hablar así… te brillan los ojos…

- Albert por favor… no quiero que nadie sepa de mi recuperación aún… antes necesito hablar con Anthony… por favor…

- Pero Candy…

- Por favor.

Mientras este par de rubios seguía hablando, los demás ya esperaban en la mesa…

- Señora Elroy… ¿Albert ya despertó?

- Sí Annie… supongo que debe estar con Candice… si no baja en cinco minutos te pediré de favor que subas por él.

- Desde luego.

Por su parte George con su característica perspicacia suponía que algo pasaba en la habitación de Candy, él había visto a Albert ir a la habitación de Candy de eso ya hacía media hora… ¿Qué pasaba?

Los cinco minutos que la tía abuela había dado habían transcurrido ya…

- Annie, por favor ve por William, si no en vez de desayunar, vamos a comer.

- Si señora Elroy, con su permiso…

- Lo tienes.

Annie se dirigió a la habitación de Candy, donde como ya sabemos Albert y Candy conversaban… sin embargo Albert con su oído tan sensible y educado escucho pasos acercándose cada vez a la habitación de la rubia…

- Candy… traeré a Anthony, como dices ya es tiempo de que sepan que Lord Armand Green no es otro que Anthony Brower… escucho pasos dirigiéndose hacía acá…

- Muy bien Albert pero tráelo aquí a mi lado pronto.

- Sí Candy… ahora sigue "durmiendo"

Candy volvió a acomodarse en el lecho… Annie había entrado justo después…

- Albert, la tía me manda por ti…

- Ya voy Annie… muchas gracias

- ¿Cómo sigue?

- Mucho, mucho mejor… yo creo que no tardara en abrir los ojos.

- Eso mismo creo yo Albert… dormir le ha ayudado.

- Así es…

- Vámonos Annie… no hagamos esperar más a la familia.

- Vamos.

Albert cerró tras de sí la puerta donde yacía una recuperada Candy quien le había pedido ver a Anthony, ofreció su brazo a Annie y bajó a desayunar con la familia, quienes hablaban alegremente, terminado de desayunar, George y Albert fueron al despacho del segundo a conversar donde le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior además de lo que recién había conversado con Candy…

- ¿Qué te parece todo esto George?

- Increíble William, parece una novela.

- Sí tienes razón… pero ¿Cómo debe venir Anthony? ¿Cómo Armand? O ¿Cómo quien es en realidad?

- William yo creo que debe llegar como Armand Green, pero que salga de esta casa siendo quien en realidad es.

- Creo que tienes razón… pero… ¿y Terry?

- Terry se regresa mañana mismo a Chicago… supe que su Susana adelanto su regreso… tiene que estar antes que ella.

Hablaban de Terry cuando le dieron a George una carta para Albert…

- William… carta para ti.

- ¿Quién será?

- Si no la abres no lo sabremos.

- Muy bien.

Albert abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer…

**_Albert:_**

**_Sólo quiero darte las gracias amigo por avisarme de la enfermedad de Candy, fue un gesto muy noble de tu parte, como toso lo que tú haces… yo esperaba regresar a ver a Candy, pero Susana para mi desgracia adelanto su regreso de Carolina del Norte, como supones tengo que estar antes que ella._**

**_Todo lo que paso me ayudo a darme cuenta que Candy nunca se saco del corazón a tu sobrino, sé por boca de parte de Armand que la pretende… yo ya no tengo derecho a luchar por ella por más que yo haya dicho lo contrario…espero saber que Candy se recuperó… mil disculpas por no despedirme como es debido… la premura me lo impide… Si finalmente Armand se queda con ella será bien merecido, por lo que vi es un buen chico… Albert gracias por todo, espero verte pronto otra vez…. Gracias de nuevo… parto en el tren de las diez de la mañana… para cuando leas esto yo ya voy de regreso…_**

**_Afectuosamente_**

**_Terry._**

**_- _** Es carta de Terry.

- Lo supuse William.

- Bien creo ahora si ha llegado el momento de que Armand Green "muera" y Anthony Brower recupere su lugar en la familia.

- Tienes razón William

- Pobre señor Terry seguro esperaba otra cosa.

- Lo mismo creo yo… lee la carta…

George hizo lo que Albert dijo…

- Leo que se va completamente decepcionado.

- Sí aunque no lo dice.

- Bueno George… lo de Anthony tiene que ser hoy mismo.

- George si alguien pregunta por mí, di que fui donde Armand… procurare explicarle todo a Anthony.

- Si Señor, vaya yo me encargo.

Albert salió de su casa y fue donde Armand… le explico más o menos la situación… menos el detalle que se revelaría su identidad real… solo le pidió que vistiera muy formal… Una vez llegando a la mansión familiar parecía que todo estaba a su favor porque todos en la casa habían salido sin planearlo… como la noche anterior… Albert llevó al elegante Anthony que vestía un traje color rojo de seda, que lo hacía ver elegante y una bella camisa rizada blanca… lo dejo solo con ella pretextando tener cosas que hacer… el chico de las rosas se acerco a la cama…

- Candy…

Al pronunciar su nombre… Candy quien ya lo esperaba y abrió sus ojos…

- ¡Anthony!

- ¡Candy! Has despertado…

- Amor mío…

- ¿Amor?

- Sí… quiero disculparme contigo por lo de Terry…

- ¿Sabes tú que alucinaste con Terry?

- Sí, déjame que te explique…

La chica de ojos esmeralda explico a su caballero de las rosas todo lo que con anterioridad había dicho a Albert… Anthony no cabía en si mismo de dicha y felicidad… aceptó la proposición de revelar de una vez por todas quien era en realidad… Candy cambio de ropa en su baño… se abrigó muy bien porque aunque se sentía mejor no quería recaer… uso una hermosa falda roja, una blusa blanca para combinar con el atuendo de Anthony… un abrigo rojo…

- Estás hermosa pareces una princesa.

- Gracias.

- ¿Listo para enfrentar al mundo?

- Nunca he estado más.

En la sala, ya todos estaban reunidos, Albert y George se habían encargado de ello… dijeron que era un sorpresa que les encantaría, todos estaban muy nerviosos... la hora de la verdad había llegado… Candy bajaba las escaleras del brazo de "Armand" quien traía antifaz… al verla recuperada del brazo de un chico sorprendió a todos…

- ¡Candy! –expresaron todos sorprendidos-

- Buenos días a todos… gracias por sus cuidados, sus mimos. Sus preocupaciones… ya estoy bien… gracias por todo, aquí esta Armand conmigo.

- Buenos días a todos… bien una disculpa por tanta incógnita sobre mi rostro… hoy me conocerán espero no decepcionarlos.

La hora de la verdad al fin llegó… Armand se quitó el antifaz lentamente… finalmente dejó su rostro descubierto… al verlo… una voz expresó…

- ¡Anthony!

Al escuchar pronunciar el nombre de Anthony por la Tía Elroy… Archie se dejo caer en el sillón… Annie se puso pálida… solo Albert, George y desde luego la pareja de enamorados permanecía tranquila y serena… entonces Anthony respondió…

- Tía Elroy es un gusto verla de nuevo como quien en realidad soy Anthony Brower Andley, Lord Armand Green ha dejado de existir en este momento… familia es un gusto tenerlos frente a mi como yo mismo.

Archie se levanto de su asiento…

- ¿No me estaba volviendo loco entonces? ¡Anthony! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

- Fuiste el único que se dio cuenta quien era en realidad… ni la tía que ya me había visto pudo reconocerme… Archie…

Ya no se dijo más… ambos primos con los ojos inundados de lágrimas… se abrazaron fuertemente… ¿Cuántas veces Anthony no deseo hacerlo así? Archie no cabía en si mismo de felicidad… largo tiempo creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, cada que tenía a "Armand" frente a si, que estrechaba su mano que le veía bailar sentía que era Anthony, dicen que la sangre llama eso sucedió con ellos.

- ¡Por Dios! Anthony… ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Cómo que la tía ya te había visto? ¿Candy, el tío ya sabían de tu existencia?

- Archie… todas tus preguntas serán respondidas… querido Archie.

- Ahora si quiero que me presentes a tu prometida, como quien soy en realidad.

Archie se había olvidado de Annie en su gran emoción… la chica ya había recuperado su color… se acercó a Archie.

- Annie… ¿ves como no estaba loco?, Annie Britter te presentó a mi primo Anthony Brower Andley.

- Señorita Britter es un placer para mí, saludarla como yo mismo.

- Por favor… solo Annie puedes hablarme de tú… yo haré lo mismo es un gran honor para mi conocer al gran amor de mí amiga; al segundo hermano de mi prometido… no se si me permitirás hablarte de tú.

- Gracias por tus palabras Annie, el honor es mío, desde luego que podemos hablarnos de tú, yo sé que no permites eso de nadie, así que te estoy agradecido.

- Si bien es cierto que nunca te había visto te conozco desde siempre.

- Si verdad –ríe-

Albert entonces decide intervenir ha llegado el momento de explicar todas las cosas, desde como Anthony sobrevivió, porque se oculto su existencia durante tantos años… sería doloroso por lo que se diría de la tía abuela… además había muchas más noticias que dar ya habría tiempo de festejar.

- Familia se que estamos todos contentos, se también que tienen muchas dudas sobre como es posible este milagro de tener a nuestro Anthony con nosotros por favor requiero que todos tomen asiento, que me escuchen con atención y sin interrupciones por favor. –dijo un muy serio Albert-

Candy se sentó junto con Anthony, los futuros esposos también estaban juntos, la tía se sentó sola al igual que George… el único que estuvo de pie fue Albert quien contó lo de su estancia en Ginebra después de recogerlo casi muerto del piso después del golpe en la cabeza, como la tía mintió diciéndole que la herida era Candy y no solo eso que también estaba amnésica… como se enteró el propio Albert de este gran secreto… No podía omitir que cuando Candy se recuperó de su ruptura con Terry fue porque vio y platico con Anthony que tanto él como Candy y Anthony planearon lo de su otra identidad porque sabían que la tía abuela a pesar de sus disculpas no podía ni quería ver a su sobrino favorito cerca de Candy.

- Visto lo anterior, familia… ¿cuáles son sus dudas?

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo de forma directa a la tía abuela?

- Claro que sí.

- Gracias tío, ¿Por qué ocultarnos la existencia de mi primo si sabía lo que sufrimos por su partida?

- Archibald Cromwell… por egoísta porque siempre pensé que Candy había transformado a Anthony en un rebelde según mi pensamiento, tarde me di cuenta que ella le enseñó a ser valiente, a valerse por si mismo, tarde fue cuando me di cuenta que una mentira lleva a otra, no se que más decir… solo ofrezco mis disculpas y entenderé si nadie desea aceptarlas. –dijo llorando la tía-

La familia Andley estaba sorprendida, la tía abuela, la mujer que todos creían insensible, sin corazón, incapaz de sentir… la veían llorar, sufrir, arrepentida sinceramente de sus malas acciones... incluso no esperaba ser perdonada… he aquí la prueba de que la primera dama de la familia si sentía ¡vamos! Si era humana… el primero en hablar fue el propio Anthony uno de los más dañados por esa situación de engaños y mentiras…

- Tía, yo por mi parte ya la he perdonado desde el fondo de mi corazón, mi madre solía decirme que debemos aprender a perdonar y jamás guardar rencores en el corazón, solo el padre eterno es el que juzga… es cierto que le guarde rencor no lo niego, pero recordé las palabras de mi madre… además de que tener a Candy, a mi familia conmigo es más que suficiente… le repito la perdone y la perdono de todo corazón, creo también hablar por Candy.

- Es cierto tía abuela, ya la perdone de todo desde hace mucho tiempo, es de corazón y usted lo sabe. –dijo Candy secundando las palabras de Anthony-

- Anthony, Candy ustedes los más dañados con mis mentiras, engaños y embustes me han perdonado sinceramente, yo se los agradezco de todo corazón… ¿Archie, William… ustedes también me han perdonado? –dijo una acongojada Elroy-

- Tía, ya sabe que yo tampoco soy de los que guarda rencores, si los más afectados con esta triste situación le han perdonado yo también lo hago… ¿Tú que tienes que decir Archie?

- Que también perdono pero que no comprendo y no comprenderé jamás sus motivos para herirnos así… pero la disculpa es sincera.

- Archie, a pesar de no comprender mis motivos ¿me perdonas?

- Tía ya le dije que si… creo hablar por todos al decir que debemos olvidar todo… ahora tenemos otro problema… revelar a la sociedad que Anthony Brower Andley no murió… tenemos que pensar bien todo eso.

- Archie tienes razón –dijo Albert- En todo eso, George y yo ya lo habíamos pensado… ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer.

- Albert… yo tengo una pregunta –dijo Annie- ¿Cómo se recupero Candy tan milagrosamente después de una pulmonía, neumonía o lo que fuere tan rápido?

Candy no esperaba una pregunta respecto a su enfermedad tan rápido ¿Cómo explicar que aunque la enfermedad si era real la "lenta" recuperación no lo fue tanto? ¿Cómo explicar que todo lo hizo para ver que Anthony era su verdadero amor? Sólo pudo decir la rubia…

- Annie ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre ese tema… la recuperación no fue tan rápida como tú crees… pero ya hablaremos ¿te parece?

- Muy bien Candy creo que lo importante ahora es anunciar a la sociedad lo de Anthony.

- Así es Annie.

- Basta de charla –dijo Albert- creo que ahora tenemos que comer algo rico, sabroso, celebrar que la nieve que había caído sobre esta familia se ha desvanecido aunque aún siga siendo invierno ¿no lo creen?

- Es cierto Albert –dijo Candy- se tiene que olvidar los rencores… tía ya todos hemos olvidado lo que sucedió… vamos a celebrar lo que la vida nos devolvió… ¿no lo cree?

- Tienes razón Candy… voy a comprar las cosas para una cena… la cena de la noche de Reyes…

- Sería fantástico tía… ya que yo arruine esa celebración.

Todos ríen ante tal comentario… había parte de razón… después de esto Archie y su prometida salieron de compras… Annie quería estrenar ropa como Archie para festejar que después de todo la vida le regresaba un hermano… si bien Anthony no lo era carnalmente, lo era en su alma, en su corazón… Annie quería celebrar la dicha de su futuro esposo además de la de su amiga la cual pensó jamás se recuperaría… ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sería con su primer amor?

La tía abuela se fue hacer las compras pertinentes para guisar ella misma esa cena… para ella también era motivo de celebración… para nadie era un secreto que Anthony era su sobrino favorito… desde que dejo de verlo en ese hospital de Ginebra deseaba tenerlo a su lado… también tenía que celebrar que su familia le había perdonado sus malos actos.

Anthony y Candy… el par de enamorados… juntos y felices… empezando a vivir su amor a la vista de todos… recorriendo cada esquina de la mansión Andley de la mano… Explicando Candy como habían cambiado las cosas en ese lugar de su ausencia… Anthony compartiendo sus recuerdos.

El único miembro de la familia que aunque estaba feliz desde luego de que al fin podía dejar de mentir sobre quien era Armand… que su corazón estaba lleno de dicha de que al fin la vida había sido un poco justa con Candy permitiéndole conocer la dicha en el amor… si estaba contento… pero aún tenía que terminar cierto papeleo además de que tenía que terminar de armar el plan de cómo dar a conocer la noticia de que Anthony jamás murió… sobre esto hablaba con George en su despacho…

- Mi buen George… parece ser que después de todas las cosas salieron bien para todos… Anthony siendo amado por Candy ya sin ninguna duda de parte de los dos, la tía abuela perdonada, Archie feliz no solo por su próximo matrimonio sino por ver a "su gatita" como dice él feliz con él que el considera su hermano que la vida nos devolvió no solo Archie sino a la familia completa… todos son felices…

- ¿Usted no lo es señor?

- Por supuesto que lo soy… pero…

- Pero le hace falta ese amor que ahora se respira por esta casa… ¿no es así?

- Tienes razón George como siempre… creo que lo de Anthony ya esta resuelto el problema de cómo darlo a conocer a la sociedad… ¿no es así?

- Sí señor… creo que la cena de esta noche será perfecto para darlo a conocer ¿no?

- Así es George.

- ¿Cómo vas con mi otro encargo?

- También ya esta casi listo… ¿esta seguro de su decisión?

- Por supuesto que lo estoy… ahora más que nunca… cuando este listo todo me lo haces saber y te diré como proceder… mucha discreción por favor con esto George.

- William… no hay necesidad de decirlo…

- Muy George… nosotros también merecemos un poco de esparcimiento… por supuesto estás invitado a la cena de esta noche… descansa… yo aprovechare también para eso… que hoy estamos de fiesta.

- Si William.

- Muy bien George… no quiero verte por aquí hasta mañana.

- Sí.

Ambos caballeros salieron del despacho de Albert… George fue a sus habitaciones a tomar un merecido descanso… los últimos meses habían sido muy intensos… más las últimas semanas teniendo a Terry, a Anthony… el encargo de Albert que no acaba por convencerlo de hacerlo pero el mandaba y aún había esperanza de que se arrepintiera… no pensaría más en eso… descansaría y estaría listo para la cena de esa noche.

El patriarca de la familia por su lado… se dispuso a tomar una taza de té en la comodidad del sofá de la sala de la mansión… donde se topo con Anthony y Candy quienes habían terminado su recorrido…

- Tío Albert… ¡es maravilloso estar en casa como yo mismo!

- ¿Tío Albert? ¿será posible que no puedas conservar eso de Armand quien me decía Albert solamente? Archie me dice Albert… solo antepone la palabra tío para casos de formalidad, cuando ha hecho algo que sabe que no me va a gustar o por hacerme enojar… ¿pido demasiado al pedirte que me digas solo Albert?

- No… en realidad no, pero pensé que…

- No pensaste nada.

- En realidad no.

Tío y sobrino ríen de buena gana… Albert se siente dichoso… siempre soñó con tener junta a su familia, faltaba solo Stear desde luego era maravillosa la sensación de estar todos juntos… Candy observaba… también se sentía feliz en mucho tiempo había demasiados motivos… solo le preocupaba una cosa ¿Qué diría Terry cuando se enterara que si en efecto era Anthony? … ya pensaría en eso… era momento de celebrar… no de angustiarse…

- ¡Qué felicidad me proporciona verlos así! –dijo Candy-

- Y a mi tener a mi sobrino conmigo.

- Yo también no quepo en mi mismo de la emoción.

- Albert –dijo Candy- toda esta felicidad que ahora sentimos y destilamos por cada uno de nuestros poros te la debemos en gran parte a ti por apoyarnos en todo, por su nuestro amigo… nuestro cómplice… ¿Cómo darte las gracias?

- Candy… mi pequeña no hay porque darme las gracias lo hice con mucho gusto además que lo haría mil veces más… verlos felices a ustedes me hace feliz a mí… ¿Cómo darme las gracias? Siendo felices… amándose sin dudas de ninguna clase… así veré que lo que sucedió valió la pena.

- ¡Albert! Siempre tan gentil –dijo Anthony-

- Ya, ya dejémonos de sentimentalismos… ya son casi las seis de la tarde… ¿no creen que es momento de arreglarnos para la cena?

- Es cierto Albert… ni cuenta me había dado de la hora.

- Candy llámalo "efecto felicidad"

(Ríen los tres)

- Tienes razón… Annie debe de estar por llegar… quiero ponerme de acuerdo con ella para mi arreglo.

- ¡Mujeres! Nunca cambiaran ¿verdad Albert?

- Tienes razón sobrino.

Eso hablaban cuando Annie entró…

- Candy, Albert, Anthony… hemos llegado justo a tiempo para arreglarnos Candy.

- Precisamente les comentaba que te esperaba para eso… pues es momento ya de retirarnos… ¿y Archie?

- Archie viene con sus cosas… yo me adelante… ¿subimos ya Candy?

- Sí… espera un momento.

- Albert… Anthony… ahorita vuelvo.

Albert con su natural perspicacia notó que Candy deseaba despedirse con un beso de Anthony así que sin tapujos le dijo…

- Candy por mi no te detengas.

- ¿A que te refieres Albert?

- Sí Albert ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Veo que tengo que ser claro… que por mi no hay inconveniente en que se despidan con un beso, creo que por Annie tampoco.

- ¡Tío Albert! –dijo un sonrojado Anthony-

- Vamos, vamos que se que estas cosas entre novios son muy naturales… háganlo ya que se muy bien que se mueren por hacerlo para que Candy suba a cambiar de atuendo.

Ambos chicos estaban sonrojados… Candy que no era tan penosa estaba con el color subido en las mejillas… Annie estaba feliz de que tuviera su amiga un apoyo como Albert… Candy no se decidía a acercarse a su novio… ¿Cuándo fue la declaración? No había necesidad de eso lo eran y ya… el que se acerco fue el chico de las rosas que había aprendido a dejar ciertos temores y penas a un lado… así que con el permiso de su tío y su enorme deseo de besarla no intensamente como él lo pensaba... se acercó a Candy… la apretó contra sí y le dio un beso delicado… apenas un roce…

- Bien Candy… no hagas esperar más a Annie… sube ya… -dijo Anthony-

- Sí… nos vemos –dijo aún una apenada Candy-

Las chicas subieron a cambiar de atuendo a embellecerse para la cena de esa noche, mientras tío y sobrino una vez que se percataron de que las chicas se encerraron en sus habitaciones conversaron…

- Albert… no pensé que admitieras ese tipo de cosas.

- Anthony… no soy un retrograda… merecen demostrarse un poco de afecto de vez en vez… no en presencia de la tía claro ella es de otras costumbres… por mi no hay inconveniente.

- Gracias tío.

En eso estaban charlando cuando Archie entro con unos paquetes…

- ¿Qué tanto cargas Archie?

- Anthony las compras de Annie y las mías… más de ella que mías… ya saben ustedes como son las mujeres… Anthony tengo algo para ti…

- ¿Para mí?

- Sí toma – Archie entrega un paquete-

Anthony toma el paquete y lo abre es un precioso traje azul añil de seda como toda la ropa que Anthony solía usar... un traje idéntico al que una vez le regalo su madre, que de tanto usarlo, se rompió y tuvo que tirarlo… Anthony casi llorando le dice a su primo…

- ¡Por dios Archie! ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? Mil gracias primo.

- Anthony lo vi de casualidad y recuerdo cuanto te gustaba ese traje cuando niño… no me agradezcas… creo que recuerdo bien tu talla…

- En efecto es mi talla… ¡Gracias Archie!

- De nada Anthony…

- ¿No es maravilloso Albert?

- Sí, claro que es… creo que nosotros también debemos descansar un poco, bañarnos y estar listos para la cena que será a las veinte horas según la costumbre de la tía.

- Es cierto tío… vamos.

Albert y sus sobrinos subieron a sus respectivos aposentos para descansar un poco, asearse y estar listos… mientras tanto… las chicas conversaban… Annie Britter no iba a quedarse con la duda… ¿Cómo se recuperó tan rápido Candy? Era el momento adecuado de preguntar.

- Annie… ¡me siento tan contenta! Hace frío y no lo siento… siento que voy a estallar en alegría que mi corazón para estallar dentro de mí de tanta emoción…

- Sí Candy lo sé… la verdad yo pensaba que nunca te recuperarías de lo de Terry… verte tan deprimida, dedicada solo a las rosas de Anthony, siendo honesta tuve miedo de que perdieras la chaveta.

- Annie yo misma lo creí… ¿Qué vestido utilizó? ¿Este que me dio Albert de regalo de Navidad u otro?

- Sugiero que el que te regaló Albert lo guardes para mejor ocasión… mejor ponte ese que traje para ti…

- Pero Annie…

- Vamos Candy déjame darme un gusto… ábrelo…

La rubia abre el paquete… era un hermosos vestido del mismo tono de azul que el de Anthony en su traje de seda… aunque Candy tenía algunos vestidos azules, pero ninguno de ese tono, su vestido hacía juego perfecto con el traje que Anthony usaría esa noche.

- Annie… es un vestido maravilloso… no te hubieras molestado.

- Candy tu novio usara un traje de seda de este mismo color… tu vestido es la "pareja" del traje de tu novio.

- Annie… ¿Cómo darte las gracias?

- Usándolo y respondiéndome una pregunta.

- Las que quieras Annie.

- ¿Cómo te recuperaste tan milagrosamente?

- Pues veras…

Candy contó a Annie que realmente el llamar a Terry no fue intencional… lo hizo que le surgieron dudas en su corazón lo admitía… peor en ese tiempo se dio cuenta de la añoranza que sentía por Anthony como cuando recién murió… que anhelaba tocar sus manos… escuhar su voz… sufría al tenerlo lejos… Candy resumió las cosas lo mejor que pudo también le contó que el día que les dijeron que venía Armand… Terry estuvo con ella… que fingió cierta inconsciencia porque deseba ver a Terry y aclarar sus sentimientos de una buena vez… refirió la conversación lo mejor pudo… Annie estaba sorprendida, Archie tenía razón cuando decía que algo más paso aparte de la presencia de Armand…

- Annie… ahora que sabes la verdad ¿no me odias?

- No Candy no te odio… al contrario te admiro por haber tenido el valor de hacer eso para enfrentar y ver tus verdaderos sentimientos como para con Terry como para con Anthony… Albert como siempre a tu lado… eres muy afortunada amiga… te quiero…

- Annie yo también te quiero… pero creo que debemos apresurarnos…

- Tienes razón.

Las chicas continuaron con su arreglo personal… Candy utilizaría el hermoso vestido que Annie le trajera… usaría unos aretes de rubíes que le regalaran en alguna ocasión el cabello recogido con una peineta… Annie por su lado usaría un vestido en tono rosa pálido… unos aretes de diamantes… el cabello lo llevaría suelto.

Pero no solo las chicas se estaban esmerando en su arreglo… Archie y Albert estaban ya listos… pero Anthony estaba demasiado nervioso… no podía hacer el nudo de la corbata… su tío y su primo estaban con él.

- ¡Anthony! Querido primo parece que te estas arreglando para tú primer baile… no es posible que no puedas con la corbata… si por eso te traje una corbata rizada… tú favorita.

- Archie estoy demasiado nervioso…

- Sobrino ya lo vemos… haber ven acá…

Albert ayudó a Anthony a arreglar su corbata… las chicas que se había arreglado en la habitación esperaban expectantes a sus novios… la tía abuela que ya había terminado de cocinar hacía un rato… subió a su habitación a arreglarse… ya estaba lista… los caballeros salieron de la habitación del nervioso Anthony a la habitación de Candy y Albert a al de Elroy… al tocar a la habitación de Candy al darles el permiso de entrar… Archie recordó la vez en que Candy sería presentada como el nuevo miembro de los Andley… una Candy sonrojada… un Anthony sin saber que decir… Archie salió en la ayuda de su primo…

- Mi amor…gatita… lucen esplendorosas… gatita ese vestido se te ve muy lindo… juego perfecto con el de mi primo.

- Gracias Archie.

- Gracias mi amor.

- Candy… luces tan hermosa que no se que decir… Annie igual tú.

- Gracias Anthony.

- Gracias cariño.

- Candy… ¿me permites escoltarte?

- Con todo mi corazón.

Annie salió del brazo de su prometido… Candy de el de Anthony… ambas parejas bajaron al comedor donde ya esperaban George, Albert y la tía abuela… la cena fue deliciosa… hubo muchas risas… se contaron muchas anécdotas… bebieron champagne todo era alegría… Albert entonces pidió la atención de los comensales…

- Familia se que todos estamos muy contentos, que nos sentimos dichosos… pero deseo comunicarles como daremos a conocer que nuestro Anthony no murió…

- Escuchamos William y hablo por todos.

- Lo sé tía.

- Muy bien hemos decidido mandar una carta a los más importantes diarios de circulación nacional de este país diciendo en resumen que se dijo que Anthony había muerto porque los doctores más connotados no solo de Estados Unidos sin del mundo entero no daban esperanzas de recuperación para Anthony quien desde el accidente cayó en coma… pero que hace unos dos meses había abierto los ojos y estaba totalmente recuperado… lo demás son cosas que carecen de importancia ya saben redacción halagando a los periodistas y demás explicaciones… ¿Qué les parece?

- Pues yo que soy el más afectado me gusta la idea, solo pide que no deseo ser entrevistado ni molestado.

- Anthony… los periodistas jamás se meterían con los Andley.

- Es cierto lo que dice la tía abuela… no se meterían con nosotros.

- Siendo así por mi mejor… ¡ya deseo salir a al calle como yo mismo! Deseo salir con Candy como yo mismo… ¡quiero recuperar mi vida ya!

- Estimado sobrino yo sé que ese es tu deseo… la carta ya fue enviada a todos los diarios… di órdenes de que no la publicaran hasta que yo les hablara personalmente con ellos… se publicará en los diarios de mañana.

- Muchas gracias tío.

- No me agradezcas Anthony ya te lo dije.

- Este día ha estado plagado de emociones –dijo Annie-

- Y todavía nos falta una –dijo Anthony-

Todos los miembros de la familia voltearon expectantes ante tales palabras ¿Qué otra emoción les aguardaba?, Archie volteo a ver a su tío para ver si él sabía algo… pero al verle se dio cuenta de que estaba sorprendido como todos… ¿Qué haría Anthony?

- ¿Qué sucede Anthony? –preguntó Archie intrigado-

- Aquí delante de todos ustedes quiero dar las gracias a Dios y a la vida por todo lo que me ha dado por devolverme mi alegría, mi amor… mi felicidad… pero para que me sienta totalmente feliz… tengo que hacer una pregunta… Candy… ¿Compartirías tu vida conmigo no solo hoy sino lo que nos resta de vida? –Anthony abrió la cajita contenía un hermoso solitario, era el anillo de compromiso que alguna vez perteneció a la madre de Anthony-

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos, anonadados… Sabían que tarde o temprano esto pasaría pero no tan rápido… estaban a al espera de la respuesta de Candy, quien al fin pudo articular palabra después de un momento que para Anthony fue una eternidad…

- Aquí delante de todos, secundo las gracias que diste a Dios y a la vida porque me ha retribuido un poco, porque me devolvió a algo que yo consideraba irremediablemente perdido, hasta a mis padres que no sé quienes son o fueron porque gracias a su abandono encontré a gente como Albert, como Archie… como todos ustedes… acepto compartir mi vida desde ahorita y hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Después de que Candy dijo estas palabras todos estallaron en alegría y gritos… hasta la tía abuela… Anthony colocó la sortija en el dedo de Candy… se volvió a brindar por otros futuros esposos… la noche en verdad estaba llena de alegría… pero todo termina hasta lo bello… era hora de dormir… claro después de felicitar a los nuevos prometidos… el día siguiente estaría muy activo esperando la publicación en los periódicos la carta que Albert redactó… todos fueron a sus aposentos a descansar.

El amanecer llegó más rápido de lo que se hubiera deseado, como siempre Albert fue el primero en levantarse junto con George además comprar los diarios para leer las opiniones de los columnistas de cada uno de esos diarios… Candy y Anthony se levantaron muy temprano también era un día importante para todos… en realidad todos se levantaron pronto… desayunaron todos juntos… Albert leyó las opiniones de esos columnistas… ninguno decía nada ofensivo… como la propia familia estaban sorprendidos con esa noticia… pero esperaban ver pronto en sociedad al "chico milagro" como decía algún diario… Albert recomendó a Anthony no salir hasta el día siguiente; Annie y Archie si saldrían para escuchar los comentarios… Albert se encerraría con George en su oficina… Candy y Anthony a planear su boda.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York… alguien leía un diario llenó de sorpresa, lo comentaba con alguien más…

- Karen… ¿puedes creerlo?

- Lo leo y no lo creo.

- Entonces yo tenía razón… ¡todo ese tiempo tuve al jardinero frente a mi!

- Así es Terry… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- Desde luego Karen… perdí a Candy desde hace mucho tiempo… es posible que ella ya supiera esto desde antes… quizás no ¿Qué mas da ya? Se va a quedar con el chico que nunca y puedo afirmarlo ahora se saco del corazón.

- Así es Terry… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- ¿Te refieres a Susana?

- Sí

- No puedo amarla como ella quiere… es más no puedo amarla… quizás a otra… pero a ella que fue sin quererlo artífice en la destrucción de mi felicidad… verla me lo recuerda… Ahora voy a escribir a Candy…

- ¿Solo a ella?

- Sí Karen.

- Te dejo a solas para que escribas…

- Gracias.

Terry tomó el papel… empezó su misiva…

_**Candy:**_

_** Mi querida pecosa… antes que nada me alegra saber que ya te encuentras totalmente recuperada de la enfermedad que te tuvo en cama durante tanto tiempo… creo que sabrás que estuve ahí contigo, que tuve conmigo a Anthony claro que hasta ahora que salió la publicación en los periódicos supe que era él… que lo llamaste desesperadamente… pero eso no importa ya… quiero que seas muy feliz con él chico que yo creía era "flaco y débil" ¡que equivocado estaba! Al verlo entiendo porque jamás te lo sacaste del corazón… no hay necesidad de que me escribas de regreso… deseo que seas muy feliz que yo lo seré al ver que tú lo eres… cuídate siempre…**_

_**Terry.**_

Al poco tiempo al envió y siguió con su vida… ensayando sus obras… a los tres días la carta llegó a manos de Candy quien la leyó… no podía responderle nada… Terry sabía eso y no esperaba respuesta… lo haría en otro momento… Anthony no solo no salió hasta el día siguiente…. Salió justo el mismo día que Candy recibiera la carta de Terry… era fantástico para él recuperar su vida sin ocultarse ni nada… pero a pesar de todas las sorpresas y la alegría que sentían todavía faltaba una cosa que ellos desconocían y que Albert anunciaría muy pronto… después de la boda de Archie y Annie… ya no hicieron más fiestas para celebrar el compromiso de estos… el tiempo pasó muy rápido… ya era marzo… el mes elegido para contraer nupcias… en la boda de Annie se anunciaría el compromiso matrimonial de Candy quien se casaría con Anthony en junio de ese mismo año.

Llego finamente el día de la boda de Archie y Annie, ambos lucían esplendorosos, se casaron en una catedral llena de flores de miles de invitados, donde recibieron regalos desde cosas para su casa como cortinas hasta como un carruaje del siglo XVII… Ya en la fiesta Albert anunció el compromiso de Anthony y Candy…

- Queridos invitados quiero darles las gracias a nombre de toda la familia por haber venido a compartir nuestra alegría ante este matrimonio… quiero ahora anunciar que mi sobrino Anthony Brower Andley y Candice White Andley contraerán nupcias en junio… muchas gracias.

Todos murmuraban, pero se alegraban a la vez de que en la vida de los Andley que fue tan sombría un tiempo hubiera de nuevo alegría… la noticia salió al día siguiente en los periódicos… los novios partirían dos días después de su boda de luna de miel a un viaje para recorrer Europa… un día antes de partir Albert anunció algo que sorprendió a todos…

- Querida familia… como sabrán hay algo que deseo anunciarles.

- Y debe ser algo muy importante tío porque volviste a firmar con tu título de nobleza y con el sello de la familia… no podemos negarnos al llamado del jefe del clan.

- Es cierto Archie es algo muy solemne y trascendental…

- Muy bien familia he tomado una decisión que sé que los sorprenderá pero que tiene carácter de incambiable, tengo mucho tiempo meditándolo y, creo que es lo mejor… una vez que Anthony se case con Candy, será el nuevo jefe de la familia… en estos papeles está mi renuncia a mi titulo y también al jefe de la familia… las reglas de la familia me permiten hacerlo, además como yo no tengo hijos, el Andley más cercano es Anthony al ser hijo de mi hermana… por lo tanto esta es mi última decisión como jefe de esta familia.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos… ¿Por qué Albert hacía eso? Anthony mismo no sabía que decir…

- Tío ¿Por qué hacer esto?

- Mis razones no las puedo decir y espero se me respete… solo puedo decirte que se que tu serás mejor jefe del clan que yo… en caso de rechazo el consejo Andley designaría a mi sucesor.

- Tío yo acepto esa responsabilidad.

- Siendo así… está todo arreglado… te enseñare todo lo que tienes que saber… ¿Qué opinan los demás?

- Tío William… aunque no lo comprendo se que su decisión es irrefutable por lo tanto cuando sea oficial acataremos las ordenes del nuevo jefe del clan.

- Por mi parte William no hay más que decir… si es tú decisión sea pues.

Después de esta conversación Archie y Annie partieron de luna de miel… los motivos de Albert jamás lo adivinarían… por más que lo intento no pudo sacarse a Candy del corazón era demasiado para él verla con otro a pesar de sus convicciones era difícil… además al observar a Anthony al ser educado como un Andley de vieja generación sería un mejor jefe del clan… además añoraba su libertad.

Todo el tiempo que faltaba para su boda con Candy Albert enseñó todo a su sobrino quien además aprendía muy rápido… mientras Candy hacía los preparativos de su boda la tía abuela Elroy educaba y enseñaba a Candy los deberes propios de la primera dama del clan… desde la madre de Albert no había habido una… tendría que prepararla muy bien.

Finalmente llegó el día de la boda de Candy con Anthony… Archie y Annie regresaron de su luna de miel a mediados del mes abril… a la boda asistió la mejor sociedad de los Estados Unidos, fue una fiesta maravillosa y los novios irradiaban felicidad… Albert entregó a Candy en el altar… fue el último acto oficial de Albert como jefe del clan.

Después de ese matrimonio y de que los novios regresaran de su luna de miel por Europa y el caribe, Albert partió de viaje deseando lo mejor de lo mejor como jefe del clan a su sobrino y a Candy desde luego… lo harían muy bien… se despidieron con tristeza de Albert, pero sabían que eso pasaría.

Después de tres meses de que regresaran de luna de miel… Anthony y Candy se encontraban solos viendo el rosedal… cuando Anthony preguntó…

- Candy… ¿eres feliz?

- ¡Que pregunta haces querido! Por supuesto que lo soy.

- Lo sé pero me gusta escucharlo de tus labios.

- Eso lo sé amor mío… me gusta tenerte junto a este rosedal…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es una de las tres cosas que han marcado mi vida…

- ¿Cuáles son las otras dos?

- La nieve y tú.

- ¿Te explicarías?

- El rosedal… me reglaste una nueva especie de rosa… cuando "moriste" me refugie mucho en este lugar… al igual vine a aquí para recuperarme de lo Terry… la nieve… siempre me ha marcado cosas terribles me han pasado con nieve, me despedí de Terry un día de nieve, tuve un accidente un día igual… y tú mi primer. Único y verdadero amor…. Al que jamás olvide, al que nunca me saque del corazón…

- Candy yo aunque hubiera estado muerto en verdad jamás me hubiera alejado de ti… cuando estaba lejos de ti pensaba en estas rosas que tanto han significado para ambos… así me sentía cerca de ti.

- Anthony yo se que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, que vendrán las dificultades… pero pase lo que pase te amare siempre…

- Lo sé Candy y lo mismo digo… verás que ahora que nieve… vendrán cosas alegres…

- Desde luego amor mío… serán tan alegres como estar contigo estando en este rosedal… en medio de la nieve… pero sobre todo…

- No me digas nada Candy… yo lo haré… sobretodo tú…

(Se besan)

- Si Anthony nunca lo olvides… lo que me ha marcado… el rosedal, la nieve y tú…

- En cambio a mi solo tú…

(Se besan)

** FIN**

* * *

><p>[1] Esta frase es dicha por Rhett Butler… en "lo que el viento se llevó" en libro, no en la película.<p>


End file.
